Birthday Wishes
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Melanie is six years old when she starts kindergarten. On the first day of school she realizes how sad and alone her father is while her new teacher, Karla, is reading them a book. What will happen when Melanie decides to use her birthday wishes to help her daddy out? All human. Includes most of the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is another story I just started. The idea came to my head and I just can't let it go **** anyway I hope that everyone enjoys it and let me know what y'all think. I'm still going to be writing the rest of my stories the thing is that I keep getting new ideas and they are too hard to ignore but don't worry about the rest I should be updating Being Different again and three others **** anyway I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**MELANIE'S POV**

"Happy Birthday Melanie!" They said.

I groaned and turned around. I saw my mother, father, brothers, and sister standing im front of me with a cake. I smiled then. "Thank you." I said.

"Make a wish." Father said.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

_I wish for a baby sister _I thought before I closed and blew the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "If I tell you then it doesn't come true." I told him.

He smiled. "That's true. I can't wait for my birthday so I can get wishes!" Edward said.

We laughed.

"Alright Melanie you have used one of your wishes. You have fifteen left." Mother said with a smile.

I smiled and shook my head. "I think i have ten left." I said.

She frowned. "Why?" She asked.

I smiled and sighed. "Because its a very big wish so I'm using 6 for that one." I said.

Mother smiled. "Okay." She said.

"Well how about if we start with the wishing?" Father asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "For my first wish, I would like us to go out and have breakfast as a family." I said.

"Okay. Second wish." Father said with a smile.

"I want permission to get my license." I said.

"Wish granted." Father said.

"Really?!" I asked as my heart beat started to speed.

Mother turned to look at mu father and smiled. Then she turned back to look at me. "It's a wish after all." Mother said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Third wish?" Mother asked.

"Um, I would like to think of the rest while we are in breakfast." I said.

They nodded.

"Okay. Then we'll leave you alone so you can get ready." Mother said

I nodded.

They turned around and got out of my room.

I smiled and sighed remembering how my family had started.

Everything had started when I was six years old and father had told me that I had six wishes. It was the first day of school also.

Today luckily my birthday had ended on a Sunday.

I got up and walked into the restroom remembering how three wishes had actually changed my life.

**TEN YEARS EARLIER**

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed and smiled as I parked in front of the school.

Today was the first day of another school year.

I loved it when this time of the year came. I loved to see all the five and six year olds coming into the school. This was my second year since I had graduated and I was excited for this year.

I sighed and got out of the car. I closed the door and walked to the back and opened the trunk to get out my bags. Then I closed the trunk and started walking towards the inside of the school.

"Good morning Ms. Marroquin." Mrs. Whithlock, the principal of the school, said.

"Good morning Mrs. Whithlock." I said.

She smiled. "Alice." She said.

I nodded.

"Ready for another school year?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes ma'am." I said.

"Great! So am I!" She said with a smile.

I smiled. "I love the beginning of the school year, but I hate the end of it." I said.

Alice sighed. "I know. I hate to see them go also." She said.

I nodded.

"Well I'll let you go and prepare your class. I'm going to be out here waiting foe the car riders." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good luck!" She said.

"Thank you. Same to you." I said before I walked into the school.

_Schochler Elementary_.

I sighed and walked into the office. I signed in.

"Ms. Marroquin. How great to see you!" Mrs. Cullen said. She was another teacher.

I smiled. "Mrs. Cullen. Hoe to see you also." I said.

She smiled. "I've told you to call me Esme." She said.

I nodded. "Esme. How have you been?" I asked.

"Great. My daughter is starting junior high today." She said.

I nodded. "How does she feel about that?" I asked as I went to my box and grabbed my mail.

"She feels happy but it makes me kind of sad." She said.

"Why?" I asked turning around to look at her.

"She's all grown up now. She's not a kid anymore but a teenager." She said before she sighed.

I went to hug her shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine Esme. Just remember that that is how our mothers felt when we grew up." I told her.

Esme nodded. "You're right." She said before she smiled.

I nodded. "How's David doing?" She asked.

David is my nephew and he is three years old. He was starting pre-k this year.

My mother was going to be taking him to school since the district had a separate school for pre-k and early development.

My brother had passed away a few months ago, and jasmine had given me full custody of David.

She was with someone else when that happened and she is getting married in just a few months. She said that she wanted to start over, but I tho k she just wanted to get rid of David because she was tired of him.

Yes, David can sometimes be a headache. Well most of the time because he is too hyper, but I was hoping that with starting school and being in sports will help him ware the extra energy that he has.

I smiled. "He's good. He's very happy to start school this year, even though he's starting early." I told her with a smile.

Esme smiled. "He's going to be okay. He's going to make a lot of friends." She said.

I laughed. "I'm sure of that. I just hope that he has lunch at the same time as me so I can go eat with him." I said.

Esme smiled. "You're going to make such a great mother one day." She said.

I smiled. "I really hope so." I said.

"Well lets get to our class since the students should start arriving at any moment." Esme said.

I nodded.

We got out of the office and went to our classroom.

Esme's classroom was right next to mine.

I walked into my classroom and turned on the lights. I went to put my bags on my desk. Then I went to check that each small desk had the student's name on it. After that I went to the white board and took a blue marker.

_My name is Ms. Marroquin and I would like to welcome each and everyone of you to class_

I wrote down, even though I knew that most of them barely knew how to read.

After that I went to get the plastic boxes out that had crayons in them. I put one for every group, which were six, since I had put together four desks per group. Then I went to my bag and got out the coloring sheets I had made copies of. I put one on each desk.

*()*

Half an hour later I could hear a lot of voices on the hallways. I could also hear some children crying as they got closer to the classes on this side of the hallway.

I sighed.

_Please don't be my student._

I thought before I closed my eyes. Because if that was one of my students, I wouldn't know what to do. Well ill probably start crying too since I was kind of soft.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened my eyes and turned to look the door.

There was a small boy there standing with his mother. He had black hair and blue eyes.

The same as his mother.

I walked towards them and smiled. "Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Good morning." The little boy said.

I smiled. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Brian." He said.

I smiled. I extended my hand to him. "Nice to meet you Brian. I'm Ms. Marroquin and ill be your teacher for this year." I told him with a smile before I shook his hand.

Brian nodded.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Ms. Marroquin." I said offering my hand to Brian's mother.

"Nice to meet you also. My name is Linda. I'm Brian's grandmother." She said.

"Oh! I thought you were his mother." I said.

Linda smiled. "No my daughter couldn't bring him today so I brought him instead." She said.

I nodded. "Well welcome to the classroom. You are more than welcomed to stay until the rest of the students get here, since then we'll start reading time." I told her.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you." She said.

I smiled. "The same." I said as another student walked in with her father.

"Be good Brian. Mommy will be here to pick you up, okay?" Linda said.

"Yes nana." Brian said.

Linda smiled. "Good. Have a nice day." She said.

I smiled. "You too." I said before I took Brian's hand in mine. "Okay Brian lets go to your desk, and you can start coloring while we wait foe the rest of your classmates. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Good." He said.

It was a good thing I only had one Brian in my class.

*()*

The classroom was kind of full of both parents and students after fifteen minutes.

All of the students were there except for one.

_Melanie Herondale._

_Well I was going to have to start without her._

But just as I was going to start, she came in with a young man.

He could be her father or her brother, or uncle.

Who knows.

Melanie turned to look at me and I froze for a moment. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

And I have seen some pretty little girls.

Melanie had light blonde hair that were in ringlets down her back. She was kind of pale and had golden eyes. She was wearing a white dress that had an aqua ribbon around her waist. She was holding the young man's hand.

That was when I looked at him. He was tall. Very tall. He had dirty blonde hair that was kind of short, and straight. But he had the same golden eyes as her.

They looked like angels.

I snapped out of it and went to welcome them. "You must be Melanie." I said with a smile.

Melanie smiled. "How did you know?" She asked.

I smiled. "Because you were the only one missing." I said.

Melanie smiled. "Where do I sit?" She asked.

"Your desk is the closest one to mine." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "Come on daddy!" She said pulling at the young man's hand.

_Daddy. That meant that he was married._

"Nice to meet you Ms. Marroquin." Melanie's father said.

I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at me. I smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Herondale. Welcome to the class." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

They went to sit down by my desk and I walked back to the front of the room. I cleared my throat.

Everyone turned to look at me.

_Crap._

"I would like to welcome each and every one of you to this classroom. My name is Ms. Marroquin. Um usually the students will start the day by coloring as they started today but they'll start much earlier than today. Um, today I wanted to be kind of easy since its the first day of school and I know that most of the children are half asleep." I said.

The parents chuckled.

I smiled. "But after bell work we'll start with reading class. Usually by this age most of the children already know how to read a little bit, but I will be reading to them and right after that we'll go into discussion about the book. After that they have music, art, or gym. They don't have that class with me so I'll be taking them there. I will send a schedule of their classes and what material is being covered during the day so in case any patent wants to come and be with their child, you may." I said.

They nodded.

"Okay. Are there any questions?" I asked.

Nobody answered.

"Okay then. How about if everyone comes and sits here in the front so we can start our reading time?" I asked.

All the children came to sit down on the floor in front of me.

I grabbed a chair and sat down since I was wearing a dress. I grabbed the book that I had on mu desk. "Okay. Everyone will pick a book later that y'all want me to read, and starting tomorrow we'll go by last name and I'll read each book to y'all. But for today I would like to read y'all my favorite book since I was a little kid. It was mu brother's favorite book also. So that's how y'all know that is a good book." I said with a smile.

The kids just stared at me.

Clearly I was talking too much.

"Okay. The book is called Harold and his purple crayon." I said.

They kept staring at me.

I started to read, and as I read I couldn't help but look at the parents also.

All of them smiled as I read and I knew that they were remembering when they used to read that book also.

All of them were smiling and paying attention, except for Melanie's father.

He was looking out the window. He looked alone and sad.

As if sensing what I had seen, Melanie stood up and walked to where her father was.

As if he had felt her eyes on him, he turned to look at her and opened his arms for her. He sat down on a chair then with Melanie sitting on his lap, and he smiled. Clearly he didn't feel alone after that.

**Okay guys that its it for the first chapter. So this is my first time writing about being a teacher so let me know if I wrote something wrong so I can fix it ****㈴2 I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading. Thank you for your support. Take care. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how are y'all? I realm hope that good. So about this story I wanted to say that there's going to be 3 POV. One is from Melanie, the other from Karla, and the other one from Jace. So this Chapter goes back to Melanie and the third one will probably go to Jace or the end of this chapter. Um I won be doing the long author notes so I just wanted to say that. **

**Anyway, I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**MELANIE'S POV**

I woke up and quickly got off my bed.

I smiled.

It was my birthday and my fist day of school today.

I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I ran into my daddy's room.

He was still sleeping.

I climbed into his bed and for a moment I just looked at him.

He was alone. He had been since I can remember.

"Daddy." I whispered.

He didn't move.

"Daddy." I said a little bit louder and poked him on his arm with my finger.

"Hmm?" He said.

I chuckled.

"Mel? What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Daddy. It's my birthday today, and my first day of school." I told him.

He turned to look at the clock on the night stand. "Mel is six. You don't go in until eight. Go back to sleep." He said closing his eyes and hugging his pillow.

If I had a mommy he would be hugging her instead of the pillow.

"Common daddy! It's just for today." I told him.

He sighed and opened his eyes. Then he turned on the lamp that was on the night stand. He sat up on the bed. "Okay I'm up." He said.

I smiled and went to hug him.

"Happy birthday princess." Daddy said before he hugged me to his chest.

"Thank you daddy!" I told him.

Daddy smiled. "Okay so you have six wishes for this year." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep!" I said.

"First wish." He said.

"I want to eat pancakes." I said.

Daddy smiled. "Okay. Do you want to go to IHOP?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I want you to make them daddy." I told him.

He smiled. "Okay. Wish granted. Second wish?" He asked.

I smiled a sad smile. "I wish you can spend the day with me daddy." I said.

Daddy hugged me. "Wish granted." He said.

"What?" I asked.

Daddy smiled. "I asked for the day off today so I can spend it with you, even though I don't think that they'll allow me the whole day at the school." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you daddy!" I said hugging him.

Daddy laughed.

Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said as I got off the bed and ran down the stairs to the door. I used a chair so I could reach the lock and then I unlocked the door and then I opened it.

"Grandma!" I said.

"Happy birthday princess!" Grandma said before she gave me a hug.

"Thank you grandma." I said.

She let me go then. "I brought you a present, and you can wear it to school today." She said.

"You did?! What is it?!" I asked.

Grandma smiled and gave me a gift bag.

I took it from her and went into the living room.

"Hey mom." I hear daddy say.

I took the paper that the bag had out and then I took a white dress out. "It's so pretty grandma!" I said running back to her.

"White?" Daddy asked.

"Yes. It was the prettiest dress I could find." Grandma said.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. Mom can you give one to Mel?" Daddy said.

"Sure." Grandma said.

Daddy nodded and went back upstairs.

"Grandma, why don't I have a mommy?" I asked.

"Oh dear." Grandma said.

I looked at her.

She smiled and sighed. "I'm sure that your daddy told you why." She said.

I nodded. "Daddy told me that she left me with him." I said.

Grandma nodded. "And that was what happened." Grandma said.

"Did you meet her?" I asked.

Grandma smiled. "Yes. I did." She said.

"How did she look?" I asked.

"Well she had straight black hair and blue eyes. She was tall for a woman, and that was one of the things that your daddy didn't like. But don't tell him I said that." Grandma said.

I smiled. "Do I look like her?" I asked.

Grandma smiled. "I'm afraid not sweetheart. You look just like your father, except that you have curls in your hair like me." She said.

I smiled. "As long as I look like daddy I'm okay with that." I said.

Grandma smiled.

"Grandma is it hard to get a new mommy?" I asked.

"Well it depends." Grandma said.

"What if I wish for her? All my birthday wishes have come true." I said.

"It's not that easy Mel. Your daddy has to do that. You can't wish for a mommy for daddy. No matter how hard you wish." Grandma said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because daddy has to meet someone. Then he has to fall in love with her, and she has to love him back but she also has to love you." Grandma said.

"But daddy has been in love with other women, but he doesn't make one of them my mommy." I said.

"I know you liked that woman that he dated four years ago, but she just said that she wasn't ready to get married." Grandma said.

I nodded.

_I'm still going to wish for a mommy._

"Well lets give you a shower so you can get ready for school." Grandma said taking my hand in hers.

*()*

"These pancakes are delicious daddy." I said.

Daddy smiled. "I'm glad that you liked them Mel." He said with a smile.

"So you still haven't told us the rest of your wishes." Grandma said.

I smiled. "I want to go to the park after school and I want some ice cream." I said.

"Are those two?" Daddy asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Okay what are the other two?" Daddy asked.

I smiled. "I'm saving those." I said.

"For what?" Daddy asked.

I smiled. "I'll tell you later." I said.

Daddy smiled and nodded.

"Well hurry and eat you pancakes before you're late to school." Grandma said.

I nodded. I ate my pancakes as fast as I could and then I got off my chair. I went to brush my teeth and grandma helped me change into my dress. I put on my white shoes and grabbed my backpack.

"Good luck in school Mel." Grandma said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you grandma." I said before I got in daddy's car.

Daddy came to put on my seatbelt and he turned on the car. Then he got in and we left the house.

*()*

"We're late." Daddy said as he parked in from of the school.

"Like real late, daddy?" I asked.

"Just for a few minutes Mel." He said before he turned off the car and got off the car. He came to open my door and took off my seatbelt then he took my backpack and I got off the car.

We walked to the front of the school and a woman opened the door for us.

"Welcome to Schochler Elementary." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Daddy said with a smile.

She was pretty, but not pretty enough to be my mommy.

We walked into the office then.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A woman that had blonde hair asked. She was so pretty but I didn't like her for a mommy either. She had blonde hair like mine too.

"Hi. I would like to know in what classroom my daughter is in." Daddy said.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Melanie Herondale." Daddy said.

I hear the same sound that my daddy's computer does when he is on it.

"She's in room one hundred and three. Her teacher's name is Ms. Marroquin. As soon as you get out of the office you turn left and then right and its the third room on the right." The lady said.

"Okay. Thank you." Daddy said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day Melanie." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"And happy birthday by the way." She said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She smiled. "Your birthdate is on the computer." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Thank you for everything." Father said before we got out of the office.

We turned left and then right.

"This school is bigger than the one you used to go back home." Father said.

I nodded. "I like this school." I said.

We stopped in front of a room and then we went in.

The class was full of kids like me and their mommies and daddies.

The teacher was in front of the classroom in front of her desk and I kind of froze when I saw her.

She was beautiful. Very beautiful. She had long hair and the color was like it was mixed brown with red. She was wearing a dress that was blue at the top and the rest was black. She looked at us and I smiled at her.

She walked to where we were. "You must be Melanie." She said. She had the most beautiful voice besides daddy.

I smiled. "How did you know?" I asked.

She smiled again. She had a beautiful smile. "Because you were the only one missing." She said.

I smiled. "Where do I sit?" I asked.

"Your desk is the one that is closest to mine." She said with a smile.

"Come on daddy!" I said pulling at his hand but daddy was looking at the teacher.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Marroquin." He said with a smile.

I smiled.

My teacher then looked at daddy and she smiled too. "Nice to meet you Mr. Herondale and welcome to the class." She said with a smile.

I smiled. I knew what to wish for now.

We went to sit down at my desk.

Daddy had to get one of the big chairs.

My teacher started to talk and I saw that daddy was looking at her.

I smiled again. I knew that he had liked her.

After that my teacher told us to sit on the floor while she read to us.

I wished I had someone like her to read to me at night. Not that I didn't like daddy reading to me, but I really wanted a mommy. I turned to look at daddy and saw that he was looking out the window.

He looked so sad and alone. He turned to look at me and smiled.

I stood up and went to where he was.

Daddy picked me up and sat me on his lap. Then he hugged me.

I turned to look at my teacher and saw that she was looking at us as she read the book.

It was as if she had memorized the book.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I liked my new teacher already. All I had to do now was find out if there was a Mr. Marroquin.

*()*

"So how did you like school?" Daddy asked as we walked at the park.

I smiled. "I really like this school and my teacher too." I said.

Daddy smiled and nodded.

"Daddy look." I said pointing in front of us.

"What?" Daddy asked.

"My teacher is with that boy" I said.

"Yes that is her." Daddy said.

"Can we buy them ice cream? As part of my wish?" I asked.

Daddy smiled. "How about if we go say hi, and then we'll see if they want ice cream." Daddy said.

"Okay!" I said.

We walked to where my teacher was.

"Ms. Marroquin how great to see you again today." Daddy said with a smile.

My teacher turned around and smiled. "Mr. Herondale. I didn't expect to see you here." She said.

"We didn't expect to see you here either." Daddy said.

My teacher smiled. "Hi Melanie. Did you like school?" She said.

I smiled and nodded. "I really like your class." I said.

My teacher smiled again.

"Are you his mommy?" I asked pointing to the boy.

"Mel." Daddy said.

My teacher smiled. "He's my nephew. David why don't you say hi to Melanie." She said.

"Hi." David said.

"You wanna go play David?" I asked.

David looked at my teacher.

She smiled. "Go play." She told him before she let go of his hand.

David and I ran to the playground and we went to get on the slides.

**JACE'S POV**

I looked at Melanie and David as they ran towards the playground.

"She's a really nice girl." Karla said.

I turned to look at her.

She was looking at the children.

I nodded. "She really is." I said.

"Is her mother here also? I would like to meet her." She said with a smile.

I shook my head and looked at her.

She was beautiful. She was like a foot shorter than me. She had reddish-brown hair and by the looks of it her hair wasn't that straight since she straighten it. She had brown eyes, and was kind of pale.

"No. Melanie's mother left when Melanie was born. I went to court and got full custody of her so in case that she thought in coming back when Melanie was older she would t take her away from me." I said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. If I had known I wouldn't have asked." She said.

I smiled. "It's okay. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "How come you have David if he's your nephew?" I asked

She smiled a sad smile. "My brother was murdered a month ago and David's mother is getting married again. Her new boyfriend doesn't like David cause he's too hyper and he is always calling for attention by breaking stuff or writing on walls or by doing something that he's not supposed to." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be very hard for you." I said.

She nodded. Her eyes became sad at that moment. "I miss my brother very much, and David keeps asking where he is and when is he coming back. I really don't know what to tell him anymore." She said.

"Tell him the truth." I said.

She shook her head. "I can't tell him that his father was murdered. I can't tell him that he was shot at least seven times on his back and that the bullets destroyed his chest completely." She said.

I sighed. "No you can't tell him that. Not now. But you can tell him that he is in heaven with God and his angels." I told her.

She nodded. "Thank you for listening to me. I feel a little better. I felt like I was carrying something and some of the pressure is off." She said with a smile.

I smiled. "You're welcome. In case that you need to talk to someone and don't know who, I would like you to know that I'm here for you. Even though we just met." I said.

Karla chuckled. "Thank you. It means a lot to me. In case that you need to talk to someone as well, I'm here for you too." She said.

I didn't know what it was, but there was something that I liked about her. "So do you have any kids?" I asked. Might as well get my curiousness out of the way.

Karla smiled. "Nope. No kids, and I'm not married either." She said with a smile as if she had known I was going to ask her that next.

I smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend that you plan on marrying?" I asked.

She laughed. "No. I had a boyfriend. We lasted six months but he cheated on me with two married women. We broke it off and haven't dated since then." She said with a smile.

I smiled. That was good. It gave me hope.

_What am I thinking? She's Melanie's kindergarten teacher for Christ sake. _I thought.

Well she is a very hot teacher.

"What about you?" She asked.

I smiled. "Well I was never married. I met Heidi while I was still in college. We were like friends with benefits. I really didn't wanted to do it but I was drunk one night and it happened. She wasn't on the pill and I didn't use protection and that's how she ended pregnant. Then she wanted me to marry her. I didn't and she got mad. She wanted to do an abortion. I told her that we shouldn't rush into things and that we should decide after the baby was born. By then she moved into my home and we were living together." I said.

"Wow sounds like she just wanted to trap you with a baby." Karla said.

I nodded. "That's what I figured out. But since I didn't wanted her to have an abortion I let her move in. She slept with me and all and I did it for the baby but when she tried to get me to sleep with her I always told her that I was afraid for the baby." I said.

She shook her head. "That's messed up, but what happened after Melanie was born?" She asked.

"I was with her during the labor and she fell asleep after. When she woke up she told me What's it going to be? Are we going to get married or not?' She asked me and I told her that no. I was going to be marrying her. So she told me that she was fine with that and I left the hospital so I could rest. I had just gotten home and was about to lie down when I get a call from the hospital saying that she was gone and had left the baby at the hospital." I said.

Karla sighed. "How could she do that to her own daughter? I mean if I was pregnant, I would be the happiest woman on earth. There would be a little person growing inside of me and I would be bringing it to this world. Where I could protect him or her not leave them alone." She said.

I smiled. That was what I loved about her. I had seen it since the moment she started class in the morning.

"Daddy!" Melanie yelled.

I turned to look at her but she had reached us then. I opened my arms for her and she ran right into them. I picked her up.

"Daddy! Can we get ice cream now?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Would you like some too Ms. Marroquin?" Melanie asked.

"Please call me Karla. Ms Marroquin sounds too formal." Karla said with a smile.

Melanie smiled. "Okay. Do you want some ice cream, Karla?" Melanie asked.

Karla smiled. "That sounds nice. Come on David." Karla said before she picked him up in her arms.

We walked to the ice cream cart.

There was an old man serving the ice cream in cones.

We had to wait in line for our turn since there was a line. When our turn came the old man smiled.

"It's nice to see a young couple enjoying the day with their children." He said with a smile.

"We're not..." Karla said before I interrupted her and hugged her shoulders.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

The old man smiled. "What can I get y'all today?" He asked.

"Can I have two vanilla cones. One with sprinkles." I said.

"One mango, and one strawberry." Karla said interrupting me.

"Right away." The old man said.

"Kala can I get strawberry?" David asked.

It was the first time I had heard him speak.

Karla smiled. "It's for you." She told him.

David smiled and hugged her.

I also noticed that one of his hands went to the inside of her blouse touching her breasts.

_Wish that was my hand_ I thought.

_What am I thinking? _I asked myself.

"Here are the two vanilla cones." The old man said interrupting my thoughts.

I took one and gave it to Melanie. Then I took the other one and gave it to Melanie so she could hold it.

Karla set David on his feet and took the money that she had in her pocket out.

I set Melanie on her feet and took money out of my pocket. Then I gave it to the man.

He tool the money and put it in his pocket. The he started making the other cones. Then he gave both of them to Karla.

Karla gave him the money for the cones.

But the old man shook his head. "The young man already took care of it." He said.

Karla nodded. "Thank you." She said and then we left.

"Karla?" Melanie asked.

Karla looked at her and smiled. "Yes?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to call you in school?" Melanie asked.

Karla smiled. "Just call me Ms Karla." She said with a smile.

Melanie smiled. "Okay!" Melanie said.

Karla smiled.

"So how old is David?" I asked.

"He's three. He should be turning four in October." Karla said.

"Daddy is doing a birthday party for me, would you like to come?" Melanie asked.

"Um, when?" Karla asked.

"This Saturday." I said.

Karla nodded once and then she smiled. "Sounds nice. It would be a great opportunity for David and you to get to know each other more." Karla said with a smile.

"So you are coming?" Melanie asked.

Karla smiled. "Of course. We'll both be there." Karla said with a smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning Melanie, and I'll see you soon Mr. Herondale." She said with a smile.

"Please call me Jace." I said.

She smiled.

"You're leaving?" Melanie asked.

Karla smiled a sad smile. "I'm afraid that I have to. We have to get home, and I need to make dinner. Then I need to do some other stuff. But I will see you tomorrow morning." Karla said.

Melanie nodded. She looked so sad.

"My dear girl don't get sad." Karla said before she hugged her.

Melanie hugged her also.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Karla told her.

"Today is my birthday." Melanie whispered with tears in her eyes.

It broke my heart to see her like this.

She really needed her mother.

"Sweetie." Karla said before she hugged her again. "I wish I had known. But happy birthday. I hope that all of your wishes come true." Karla said.

Melanie nodded but didn't let her go.

"Come on Mel. We have to go also." I told her.

Karla let her go and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I know that we just met today, but how about if for a birthday treat I take you to a place that I know you and David will enjoy?" I asked.

"Where?" Melanie asked.

"How about if we go to Chucky Cheese." She said.

Melanie gasped and smiled. "Daddy! Can I go?!" She asked smiling with excitement.

I smiled. "How about if we all go and nana can stay with both of you while Karla helps me pick out a present for you? If that's alright with Karla of course." I said as I looked at her.

Karla was smiling as she looked at Melanie. When she heard her name she looked up and her smile got wider. "Sure. It sounds fine with me." She said with a smile.

I smiled.

_Great. I was going to get to spend more time with her._

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter **** I thought that I should make it longer so I could explain what has happened in both Jace's life and in Karla's. I know that they just met and that in real life it doesn't happen like that but that's how I think that soul mates are. They just tell each other everything. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing.**

**To my guest that reviewed, I would like to thank you for taking your time to read my story. I hope this chapter clears up a little more as to who is who. If that's not the case then let me know and I can explain I'm an author's note. **

**Thank you for everything. Take care everyone. Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone how are y'all doing? I hope that good **** okay so I would like to clear things up a little..**

**To my guest reviewer that said that this is copying Birthday Wishes by Edward's Eternal.. This is not a copy of that story as you can see Edward and Bella are not the main characters. That's why I searched for stories first since I didn't wanted anyone thinking that I was copying that story and I noticed that there are thousands of stories called Birthday wishes. If you're going to write a story with the name "birthday wishes" then it has to be about birthday wishes. I'm sorry if you think that I'm copying the other story but if you actually take your time to read it, you can see the difference.**

**To my other guest reviewer, I would like to thank you for defending the story. It really means a lot to me and I'm glad that I was able to clear things up for you. I hope that you are enjoying the story.**

**Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones I've created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I smiled as I parked in front of Chucky Cheese. I turned off the car and took off my seatbelt. I closed the door and went to get David out of his car seat, but he had already gotten out of it by himself. "Ready to have some fun, David?" I asked.

David smiled and nodded.

I took his hand in mine just as Jace parked beside us.

They got off and then they came to where we were.

"Okay so here we are." Jace told Melanie.

Melanie smiled.

"So you must be Ms. Karla." A woman with orange curly hair and blue eyes said.

"Yes." I said.

"My name is Victoria. I'm Jace's mother." She said extending her hand.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you, Victoria." I said.

She smiled and nodded. "School just started today and all I hear is my teacher is really nice. My teacher is so beautiful. My teacher has beautiful hair." Victoria said.

I blushed. "Thank you for the compliments Melanie." I said.

"Right she's very beautiful, grandma?" Melanie asked.

"She's more beautiful than you described her." Victoria said causing me to blush again.

"Um, I'll head inside and pay for everything then we can go and pick out something for Melanie." I said.

"I'll pay for everything." Jace said.

I shook my head. "I invited so I pay." I said.

"I insist." Jace said.

"William. Are you really going to argue with a young lady of who's going to pay?" Victoria asked.

I sighed. "Is it always like this?" I asked with a smile.

She shook her head. "What have I told you?" She asked.

Jace smiled. "Instead of arguing to beat her to the door and pay." Jace said before he took off running.

"That's not fair." I said.

Victoria laughed. "Come on everyone lets head inside." Victoria said.

Jace waited for us at the door. He opened the door for us and we went in.

"At least lets pay half and half." I whispered to him.

"On one condition." He said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I get to take you out on a date." He said before he winked at me.

"What? Wouldn't it be weird?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Then you can pay everything." I said.

His smile disappeared. "You're saying no?" He asked.

I smiled. "Gotcha." I said.

He smiled again.

"I'll say yes, but I think that we should get to know each other a little bit more." I said.

"Isn't that what a date is for?" He asked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said.

He smiled. "We have a date then." He said.

I smiled. "We do." I said.

We went to pay, half and half like I had asked him to and then we went to a table.

Melanie and David had disappeared as soon as we had gotten the coins.

"Well mom, we should be back in a little bit." Jace said to his mother.

Victoria smiled. "Have fun both of you." She said with a smile.

I didn't know what she meant by that but we turned around and then left. "Okay. So where are we going?" I asked.

"To the mall." Jace said.

"Okay. So what do you want to buy her? A dress? A big doll? A teddy bear?" I asked.

"It's like a mixture of those." He said.

I nodded. "In which car are we going?" I asked.

"How about me walk? That way we can get to know each other." He said.

I looked down at my shoes. I really regretted wearing high heels right now.

"I'm just kidding." He said as he walked to his car.

I followed him.

He unlocked the door and I got in the passenger seat.

I put on my seatbelt and he turned on the car.

"So how old, are you?" He asked.

"You're seriously calling me old?" I asked.

"No, no I meant you age." He said. Then he whispered. "Damn it!"

I laughed. "I know what you meant Jace. I will be turning twenty four in a week." I said.

"Twenty four? You look so much younger than that." Jace said.

I smiled. "Well thank you. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to be turning twenty six in April." He said as he got out of the parking space.

"You're still young." I said.

"Well thank you." He said with a smile.

"How old where you when Melanie was born?" I asked.

He smiled. "Nineteen." He said.

"That's still kind of young to be having a baby. How did you do it though? You said that you were in college." I said.

He smiled as he parked in a space that was close to the entrance of the mall. "Well I had a lot of help. My mother was there and so where my brothers and sister. My other sister was too little to help." He said.

I nodded. "What about your father?" I asked.

"He helped me out financially since at that time I couldn't find a job. He told me to stop what I was doing because he was not going to let me drop my college classes or drop out of college." He said.

I smiled. "That's great. You had your family to help you." I told him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well I help out my mom when I can since she's not working right now. My brother had money but my mom doesn't want to touch any of it. I keep telling her that my brother would like her to be okay but then she starts crying and its hard to see your mother cry and not be able to do anything about it. But she's happy when she has David. She has him most of the day since he goes to school for a few hours in the morning." I said.

He smiled. "You are a great daughter. I can tell that, and a great aunt. Do you have more brothers and sisters?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yea I do. In total my mother had six children with my father. I'm the third and youngest of the girls. Then it was my brother, and my two younger brothers." I said.

"How old are they?" He asked before he turned off the car.

"Um well my sisters are older than me. But the oldest one is twenty nine. The other one is twenty seven. Then my brother would have been turning twenty three in January. Then the other two are seventeen and fifteen." I said.

"They are not so little as I thought." Jace said.

I shook my head.

He got off the car and then walked around to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

Jace smiled. "You're welcome." He said.

I got off and he closed the door then.

We started walking to the entrance of the mall then.

"So how old are your brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"Well the oldest one is Jared. He is thirty. Then its Matthew but we call him Matt. He is twenty eight. Then its me and my sister Altair. We are twins. After us is Imogen. She is seventeen right now." He said.

I smiled. "When you said little sister, I thought she was about Melanie's age." I said.

Jace laughed. "No. She was eleven when Melanie was born." He said as we walked into the mall.

I nodded.

"Is you father still with you?" He asked.

"Yes he is still alive, but no he is not together with my mom anymore." I said.

"How come?" He asked.

"Well my dad used to hit my mom and I remember seeing that with my brother. When I was a freshman in high school they got a divorce after being separated for three years. My mom was going out with someone else at that time." I said.

"Didn't your mom ever think of leaving him?" He asked.

I smiled. "She did leave him, but my grandmother told her that if she didn't go back to my dad, then that she didn't want my mom calling her." I said.

"And let me guess, she went back to him." Jace said.

"Yep." I said.

"That is messed up. How can your grandmother do that to your mom. She's her daughter for Christ sake." Jace said.

"Well my grandmother really doesn't like my mom so that would explain it." I said.

"How can she not like your mom? She gave birth to her." Jace said.

"That's what I've been thinking. But my mother used to tell me about her father. My mother was her father's favorite so that's probably why." I said.

"And what happened to him?" Jace asked.

"He was murdered by his own brother thirty six years ago." I said.

"By his own brother?!" Jace asked sounding surprised.

Well it would surprise anyone.

"Yeah. My mother told me that it was because of a woman." I said.

"Wow. That is so messed up." Jace said.

I nodded and stopped when I saw a beautiful aqua dress. I went to it and took it off the rack.

It was a size six. It was perfect.

"What's wrong?" Jace said next to me.

"Look at this dress. It's beautiful and it would look great on Melanie. Plus is her favorite color." I said.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

I smiled. "Jace I notice a lot of things. I noticed it when she was coloring. Her flowers were just aqua colored and blue. So that's how I knew those too were her favorite colors. Plus I know that yours is blue." I said as I turned to look at him.

He looked at me as if I was talking in another language. Then he smiled. "Those are her favorite colors. You're right." He said.

I smiled. "Do you want to take this one for her? Or do you mind if I give it to her?" I asked.

He smiled. "I think she would like it if you gave it to her." He said.

I smiled. "I'll give it to her then. Are you going to get her a dress too?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to get her a pair of earrings and a necklace for her birthday." He said.

"Oh! Okay. Well um let me go pay for this then." I said before we went to get in line. I paid and then we went to the jewelry department.

There was so many jewelry there. There were rings in white gold and yellow gold with different colored stones. There were necklaces that had different stones also.

"Hi! How may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes I was looking for a necklace that comes with earrings but I want the stone to be the aquamarine stone." Jace said.

I looked at the woman.

She was looking at Jace with a smile on her face.

I was about to go look at the rings when Jace pulled me against him and hugged my shoulders.

"Oh! Is it for your wife?" She asked.

I looked at her again and saw that her smile had disappeared and that she looked disappointed.

"It's for our daughter." Jace said.

"Oh. Okay. Well if you come this way then I can show you the jewelry that we have for children." She said turning her back to us.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I whispered to him.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Acting like I'm your wife." I whispered.

"Does it bother you?" He whispered .

I sighed. "It doesn't. But we shouldn't play around with that stuff." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because somebody is going to get hurt." I said.

He smiled. "I wouldn't hurt you." He said.

"I'm not talking about me." I said before I went to where the woman was.

There were so many necklaces with the aquamarine stone. But a white gold necklace caught my eye.

It was an aquamarine crystal stone and it had a dolphin on top.

"Which one do you think that she'll like?" Jace asked behind me. He had put his chin on my shoulder like that was a natural thing to do.

"They're all so beautiful." I told him.

"Which one do you like?" He asked.

I smiled. "The crystal stone with the dolphin." I said.

"That is a wonderful choice. It comes with earrings as well." The woman said.

"We'll take it." Jace said.

The woman smiled and nodded.

Then Jace went to pay. As soon as he was gone my body started missing his warmth.

It was impossible. Things didn't happen that fast.

*()*

"So did she like it?" Esme asked after I had finished telling her the story of how we went to buy Melanie her gift.

I smiled and nodded. "She certainly did. She loved the dress too and she said that she was going to wear it on her birthday party." I told her.

"How cute!" Esme said.

I smiled. "So I was thinking of talking to Jace and asking him if some of the staff here could also come to her birthday. I mean that way it wouldn't feel so awkward." I said.

"Well if he says yes, then I would love to go." Esme sais.

"Me too!" Alice said

"Where?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie worked at the front office. She had blonde hair that was usually in lose curls.

"To Melanie's birthday party!" Alice said. Alice just sounded excited about everything.

"Oh! Was she the little girl that came in here yesterday morning with a white dress?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah that's her." Alice said.

Rosalie smiled. "She looks like a very sweet girl. It would be nice to go. I'm sure Emmett will act like a little kid on the bouncy house." Rosalie said.

We laughed.

"Maybe I can even invite my son Edward and his wife Gisselle. They have twins that are about the same age as Melanie." Esme said.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to her father when he comes to pick her up." I said.

"Okay! Let us know what he says!" Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

Then Alice left the front office.

A tall man with blonde hair came in then.

"Karla this is my husband, Carlisle, and he is the principal of the school." Esme said.

"Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"You too." I said before I shook his hand. "Well ladies I have to go pick up my students at the gym." I said.

"So do I." Esme said.

"Have a nice day ladies." Carlisle said before he gave Esme a peck on the lips. Then he left.

"Bye Rosalie. We'll see you later." I said.

"Good luck on the second day of school." Rosalie said.

We nodded.

Esme and I walked together to the gym.

"How long have you been married to Carlisle, Esme?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "We've been married fifteen years. We met in college even though we were studying different subjects." Esme said.

"Fifteen years. That's a lot." I said.

Esme smiled. "We are having a anniversary party. You should come, and you should invite Melanie's father." She said.

"Yea I don't think that I should be more than friends with him." I said.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Because I'm his daughter's teacher." I said.

"That has nothing to do with it. You'll just be Melanie's teacher for this year. Then she'll have another teacher next year. You see she is just going to be changing teachers as she grows up, but she needs someone to love her. I don't know Melanie yet or her father but from what you've told me, Melanie needs a mother. She needs to feel loved and cared for. I know that she has her father and his family but its not the same." Esme said.

We had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Do you feel attracted to him, Karla?" She asked.

I smiled and blushed. "Yes. I like spending time with him and with her. Even though I just met them yesterday." I said.

Esme smiled. "Well there you go. There is your answer. If there is an attraction then go with it. Besides you're going to need some help with David as well. He is going need to feel loved by a male figure. Now I know that nobody can replace his father but he is going to need someone to guide him into the right path. Someone to be an example to him. I know that you're brother would be so proud of you for what you're doing but he would also be happy to see you and David happy. How was David yesterday?" Esme said.

I sighed. "He looked so happy, calm. He smiled a lot too and he played with Melanie. She looked so different as well." I said.

Esme smiled. "There you go. Let me tell you this. You never know why things happen. I'm not saying that what happened to your brother was a good thing, because its not. But you needed an angel to look after you. Your brother was suffering here. He couldn't see his son that much and he was constantly worrying about him. You told me that. You also told me that he told a friend of your mom's that he would have liked for David to be raises by you and your mother. He is getting what he wanted. David is out of danger and he is with someone that loves him and that would give her life to protect him. So as the mother that you are now, because from now on you will be his mother, its your job to look for David's happiness. Take this advice from a woman that has been happily married for almost sixteen years." Esme said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Esme for your advice." I said.

Esme smiled. "No problem. Now let's get to the gym before we start class late." Esme said as we started to walk again.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. I hope that its not too much but I wanted y'all to get to know the characters a little better before they start a relationship. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you again my guest reviewer that defended this story. It means a lot to me. Thank you for your support. Take care and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey guys how are y'all doing? I really hope that good. So here is chapter 4. I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Still don't know how long I am going to make the story but I'll let you know when we are getting closer to the end. Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**MELANIE' POV**

Karla had given us free time before we went home.

I know that I had to call her Ms Karla but in my mind she was just Karla.

While everyone else went to play with the toys, I decided to sit at my table and draw a picture for my daddy.

"How are you doing with your drawing?" Karla asked.

I smiled and looked up to her. "Almost done. See?" I said showing her my drawing.

Karla smiled. "That is beautiful. I'm sure your daddy is going to love it." She said with a smile.

I smiled back. I knew he would.

"So what did you draw to him?" She asked.

I smiled. "I drew him in blue, me in yellow, and my new mommy in pink." I told her.

"Your new mommy?" She asked.

I nodded. "Daddy is going to have to get me a new mommy." I told her.

"Oh!" She said.

I smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

Karla smiled. "Sure." She said.

"You can't tell anyone. Including daddy." I whispered.

Karla and smiled and got closer to me. "I wont tell anyone anything." She said.

"Pinky promise?" I asked.

Karla wrapped her pinky around mine. "I promise." She said.

I smiled and got closer to her. Then I put my small hands around her ear. "I hope my new mommy is like you." I whispered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you are very pretty and nice." I whispered to her.

Karla smiled then. "Thank you Melanie. I always try to be." She said with a smile.

I smiled.

"I'll be right back. Okay? Some parents are here." Karla said.

I nodded.

Then she stood up and went to the door to talk to the parents.

I looked at my drawing and smiled.

_I wish I could tell Karla that I wished she was my new mommy_ I thought with a smile before I started drawing again.

**JACE'S POV**

I smiled as I finally got out of work. I was going to be able to pick up Melanie from school, and I was going to be able to see Karla also.

I found it weird that we had just met her yesterday and it felt like I had known her for years.

She was what Melanie and I needed. She was patient, nice, sweet, and beautiful.

I had loved the way she had laughed yesterday as she played with Melanie and David. I had enjoyed seeing the three of them so happy, that I had joined them also.

Mother had taken a picture of the four of us together.

"I haven't seen you this happy in years." Mother had said as I drove back home.

I had smiled. "I haven't been this happy in years." I had told her.

Remembering those moments made me want to see her. I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to hear her laugh. I wanted to be close to her again.

I turned on my car and got out of the parking space of the vet clinic. Then I put the car on drive and started driving towards the school.

*()*

I parked in front of the school and got out of my car quickly. Then I went inside and went straight to Karla's classroom.

"I don't know Esme. I mean I'm going to be turning twenty four but I don't feel like making a big deal out of it." Karla said.

I heard Karla say. I stopped in the hallway to listen to what they were talking about.

"It will be just like a reunion." The woman that I assumed was Esme said.

"Yea but I've never been a party person. I've always just had a few people over. We have a good laugh and then they go home." Karl said.

"Then just a dinner." Esme said.

"Okay just a dinner." Karla said.

"Great! We'll bring food over, or we can even go to the beach." Someone else said.

I walked into the classroom then.

"Daddy you're here!" Melanie said running to me.

I smiled and opened my arms to her. Then I picked her up. "How dis you do today?" I asked.

Melanie smiled. "I did good! I drew you a picture!" Melanie said.

I smiled. "You did? Where is it?" I asked.

"I'll go get it." Melanie said before I set her down on her feet. She ran to her desk.

"Hello Mr. Herondale." Karla said with a smile. Man she looked beautiful in the brown dress that she was wearing.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm good. Listen I wanted to ask you something." She said.

I nodded. "Do you mind if we speak in the hallway?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all." I said.

_Did something happened with Melanie today?_

We got out of the classroom and I went to stand against the wall.

Karla sighed. "Is something wrong? Did something happen with Melanie today?" I asked.

Karla smiled. "Other than she is a great student, then no." She said.

"Then?" I asked. Then it hit me.

_She was going to cancel our date._

"Look if you want to cancel the date, then its fine. I'm not going to force to do something that you don't want." I told her.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "That's not what I was going to say." She said.

"Then?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you if some of the other teachers could also go to Melanie's birthday party." She said with a shy smile.

_Are you kidding me? I thought she was going to say something else._

I smiled. "If you invite them its fine with me." I told her with a smile.

Karla smiled then. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Though I have to admit that you did scare me for a moment." I told her.

Karla smiled. "I wouldn't have cancel our date. Besides if I had, I wouldn't have done it here at school." She said.

I smiled. "I'll have Melanie give you the invitations tomorrow. How many are you inviting?" I asked.

"Three. So I need four because I don't know where you live." She said.

I smiled. "Okay." I said before I touched her cheek softly with my fingertips. "You know I like how your hair looks." I told her.

She smiled. "This is how it usually is. I just like to straighten it." She said.

"Well I like it both ways." I told her.

She smiled and blushed a little.

"Daddy I'm ready." Melanie said.

I dropped my hand and froze

_Had she been watching?_

I saw Karla swallow. I turned to look at Melanie but she was smiling. "Well I guess ill see you later." I told Karla.

Karla nodded. Then she turned to look at Melanie. "Take care Melanie. I'll see you tomorrow." Karla said with a smile.

Melanie smiled at her. "See you tomorrow Karla." Melanie said.

Karla smiled and nodded. "See you later Jace." She said turning to look at me and smiling before she went inside her classroom.

I smiled. Then I took Melanie's backpack from her and she put her hand in mine.

"You know you still haven't told me about your wish." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "I'll tell you later." She said.

I nodded.

**KARLA'S POV**

It was Friday evening now. The week had gone by so fast.

All of my students were very sweet and smart.

I could tell that they enjoyed reading time. I sighed as picked up my bags and got out of the classroom. I stopped by the office to check if there was any mail for me.

"Leaving already?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I want to finish organizing the house before we go to the party tomorrow." I said.

Rosalie nodded. "I told Emmett about the party and he started jumping up and down like a little boy." Rosalie said.

I laughed. "I can't wait to meet him. He sounds fun." I said.

Rosalie smiled. "He is. That's what I love about him." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, do you have any children?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed and looked down at her hands. "We were going to have a boy but I had a miscarriage." Rosalie said.

"I'm so sorry." I told her.

She nodded. "Me too. I feel like its my fault." She said.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault." I told her.

"It's been three years since the miscarriage and nothing has happened." Rosalie said.

"I'm going to tell you what someone told me. Things happen for a reason. I'm not saying that losing your baby is good, but you never know why it happened. Maybe it wasn't time for y'all to be parents. Pray to God and ask him for a baby. Talk to him. Cry if you have to. God always listens. Ask him for a baby and he'll give it to you." I told her.

"Really?" She asked looking at me with tears in her eyes.

I walked around the desk and hugged her. "Of course. Pray to god and you'll see." I told her.

She nodded and started to cry.

I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder.

It was best for her.

Crying always made it better and it helped to heal.

"Maybe you haven't been able to get pregnant because you haven't healed that wound that you have in your heart since you lost your baby." I told her.

She nodded and cleaned her tears. "I've been trying to get pregnant desperately because I want a baby so bad." She said.

I smiled. "And you will have them. But let God decide when is the right time." I told her.

Rosalie nodded and smiled. "Thank you for listening to me. It has helped me a little to tell someone what was going on." Rosalie said.

I smiled. "Any time you need someone to listen to you, I want you to know that I'm here for you. So now put a smile on your face and go spend the evening with your husband." I told her.

Rosalie smiled. "I will as soon as I'm done here." She said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Finishing up some student files. I have like ten more to file then I'm free to go home." She said.

I smiled. "Well drive safely and ill see you tomorrow." I said.

"Oh hey. What does Melanie like?" She asked.

"Well she likes books, dresses, she likes to draw, and she loves shoes." I told her.

Rosalie nodded. "Okay because I still need to get her a present for tomorrow. What are you getting her?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled. "That's a surprise." I told her.

Rosalie smiled. "See you tomorrow." Rosalie said.

I nodded and got out of the office. I got out of the school and walked directly to my car. I put my bags in the trunk and then I went to get on the driver's seat. I also needed to get Melanie's gift but I knew that I was going to have to get one for David too.

I put the car on reverse and got out of the parking space I was in and then I put the car on drive. I took my phone out and dialed my mother's number.

"Hello?" Chris said.

"Hey Chris it's Karla." I said.

"I know. What's up?" He asked.

"Is mom there?" I asked.

"Yea she is. Do you want me to pass you to her?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Okay." He said.

A few moment later my mother answered the phone. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey mom its me." I said.

"Hey. Are you coming to pick up David already?" She asked.

"That's why I'm calling. I have to go pick out a gift for Melanie so I was wondering if David could stay with y'all while I did that." I said. I had told my mother about Melanie and since then she had insisted that she wanted to meet her.

"Yea sure no problem. Just let me know when you're on your way." She said.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye." She said.

I hung up and got on the freeway. I already knew what would be the perfect gift for Melanie.

*()*

I parked in front of the Baybrook Mall.

This mall was fourth five minutes away from our home but I had taken beltway eight and that had saved me from the traffic and I had made it in half an hour.

I grabbed my purse, phone and keys. Then I locked the car. I walked to the front of the mall and got on the electric stairs so I could go to the second floor.

It had been funny the last time I had come here with my mother. I had tried to get her on the electric stairs but she just wouldn't get on them.

She said that she was scared, and that she felt like she was going to end like Olive from Popeye with one foot on one step and one foot on the other leaving her stretched out.

I had laughed but I had also walked around the mall with her looking for the regular stairs.

As soon as I was on the second floor I turned right and kept walking until I found the store that I was looking for.

I smiled when I found it. I went in and looked around. I knew that she was going to like it.

"Welcome to build a bear workshop, how may I help you?" A young man asked coming to stand next to me.

"I'm looking for a stuffed animal that I could give to a six year old." I said.

The young man smiled. "Follow me. I'll show you what we have in store." He said.

I nodded.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter. Then next one will start with the guest arriving but still in Karla's POV but there will be a POV from Jace also and I really hope you guys enjoy it. The next update will be later on or tomorrow since its 2:26 am here. I had wanted to post the chapter on the evening but we went to my aunt's house and something happened and I wasn't able to finish until I got home which was around 1:30 am since I went to pick up my brother at his girlfriend's 15. Anyway, thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry if the chapter is kind of boring but I just wanted to get this one out of the way so I could start the next one lol let me know what you guys think. Take care and until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. So here is chapter 5. I hope that you guys enjoy it and let me know what you guys think. **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. With that said I will no leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I finished up packing all of David's clothes and put them in his closet.

He had a lot of clothes. And toys.

"Kala." David said from his bed.

I turned around to look at him and smiled. "Yes, David?" I said.

"I want food." He said.

I smiled. "You always want food." I told him.

David smiled.

"Come on then." I said reaching for him.

David smiled again.

"So how is school so far?" I asked.

"I like it." He said.

I nodded. "Do you color?" I asked.

David nodded. "We color lots of pictures!" David said.

I smiled. "That's good. So what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"I want pizza." He said.

I smiled. "Okay lets go online them to order some." I said before we walked into my office. I went to sit in the chair behind my desk and David sat down on my lap. I went to the pizza hut website and ordered two large pizzas with breadsticks and wings since I knew David was going to be hungry later, even if he didn't eat much.

"Okay so the pizza will be here in thirty minutes. Would you like to watch a movie until then?" I asked.

"I wanna watch Puss in Boots." David said before he got off my legs.

"Okay. Then Puss in Boots it is." I said before I stood up. I took his hand in mine and we went back upstairs together. "Where do you want to watch it?" I asked.

"Your room." David said.

I smiled. "Okay." I said before we went to my room. I picked up David and put him on the bed.

He went to lie down on the middle of the bed and took off his shoes. Then he threw them to the floor.

"Keep your socks on." I told him.

"But I don't like them." David said.

"Keep them in because is going to get cold in here." I told him.

"Okay." He said before he got in the covers but I knew he was going to take them off under the covers anyway.

I put the movie into the Xbox 360 and then I played it. "I'm going to go finish fixing your room. Okay." I told David.

David nodded.

I smiled and got out of his room. Then I sighed.

Two months ago I didn't know that my brother had a will or that he was building this house.

A month ago his will was read and he had left me this house and money in the bank so I could care for David.

He had also stated in his will that he wanted me to have David's full custody so my mother and I could raise him.

Jasmine didn't think twice about giving over her custody. She said that she was planning on giving Tito the full custody anyway.

My brother had been murdered the eleventh of July so he had just turned a month.

David and I moved in here a week ago. It was still hard for me to realize that he was gone. That I wasn't going to see him spend time with his son. That I wasn't going to be able to see him laugh or smile anymore.

I sighed.

This wasn't a time to get sad.

I knew that he was in a better place now and that he was watching over us. So I went into David's room and started putting everything in place. I fixes his Cars bed and put it against the wall.

Tito had gotten him a blue car bed and it was exactly like the one Tito had when he was little.

I hanged up the rest of David's clothes and then I put all the toys in the toy box. I put his shoes in the closet as well and then I went downstairs. I started to unpack my books and put them on the book shelf. I started to unpack pictures and put them on top of the fire place. I moved the couches around and started to hand up some pictures when the door bell rang.

I went to open the door and the pizza guy was there. I paid him and gave him a tip before he left. Then I went to the kitchen to grab two plates and then I took the food upstairs to my room.

David got out of the covers quickly and went to open a box of pizza. "Mmm that smells good Kala." David said.

I smiled. "It does." I said before I grabbed a slice and gave it to him.

He went back to the middle of the bed and started to eat.

I grabbed a Alice also and went to sit down next to him. "Do you want some cheese?" I asked.

David nodded.

I went downstairs and grabbed the parmesan cheese and some green tea. Then I went back upstairs.

It was a good thing that I was almost done with the unpacking.

*()*

I finished blow drying my hair. My reddish-brown hair was down my back in loose curls. I put on some mascara. Then I put some eyeliner on top and bottom. Then I went to my closet and looked for a dress.

I found a one shoulder aqua short dress and decided to take that one.

The door bell rang.

_Damn._ I thought. I wasn't even ready yet. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I let my family in.

"Hey mom." I said before I gave her a hug.

"Hey don't you look beautiful." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you. Help me with the zipper please?" I told her.

"Sure." She said.

I turned around so she could pull the zipper up.

She pulled it and then I turned around to look at her. She was wearing a cherry red dress and high heels.

"Mom you look great." I told her with a smile.

Mother smiled. "You really think so?" She asked.

"Yea. It's been a while since I have seen you all dressed up." I told her.

Mother smiled. "Yea I know. I've been hurting so much that I've almost forgotten about everything, but today when I woke up I felt good so I decided to fix myself up a little." She said.

I smiled. "That's great." I said with a smile.

"Hey where's David?" Chris asked. He was wearing a tuxedo with a cherry red dress and a black vest. The only thing he was missing was the coat.

"He's upstairs in his room." I told him.

He nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Kevin. Hows school so far?" I asked.

"Good. How's your job?" He asked.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Well ima go see David." Kevin said. He was wearing the same as Chris.

I nodded. "Well I'll just go put on my shoes and then we're. Ready to go." I told mom.

She nodded but came with me upstairs.

I went to my room and then I went to get my boots out of the closet.

They were like three inches below my knees but I preferred them since they didn't have heels. I spayed some perfume and then I grabbed my phone and keys.

"Okay lets go." I said.

Mother nodded.

We went to David's room.

Chris and Kevin were playing with him.

"Alright lets go." Mother said.

"Ma." David said getting up and running to her.

"Aw! Don't you look handsome!" My mother said before she picked him up.

David was wearing a tuxedo also. He was wearing a aqua shirt with a gray vest and gray dress pants. He was wearing black shoes.

"I'm going to a party." David said.

"Yes I know. We're going with you." Mother said.

David smiled smiled and hugged my mother. He didn't like calling her grandma like Jasmine told him to call her. He liked calling her 'Ma' which is Spanish for momma.

"Lets go before we're late." Chris said.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"We're going to a wedding that Manuel invited us to after." Chris said.

"Oh! No wonder y'all are all dressed up." I said.

Mother blushed.

I smiled. "Well I hope y'all have fun." I said.

"You don't want to come with us?" Kevin asked.

"I wished y'all had told me sooner but I can't. Some friends are going to the party also and I wouldn't like to leave then alone." I said.

Kevin nodded.

"Okay lets go. Mom you're following me, right?" I asked.

"Yea." She said.

"Okay." I said before we went downstairs.

Everyone got out and I locked the door. I closed the door behind me and went to my car. I unlocked it and put David in his car seat. Then I turned on the car and turned on the A/C. I took the invitation and put the address into the GPS.

_That's weird._ I thought. It said that the address was just a minute from the house. I looked at the map and noticed at they lived on the street after ours.

I shook my head and put the car on reverse. Then I put it on drive and started driving towards the end of the street. I stopped at the stop sign and turned right. Then I turned right into the other street.

We drove for a few seconds and then the GPS said that we had reached our destination.

I parked at the side of the sidewalk and turned off the car. I got David out of his car seat and grabbed my phone and keys. Then I closed the doors and locked the car. I went to get both presents out of the trunk and went to where mu mother was with David and my brothers.

"Wow. They live so far from you." Kevin said.

"Shut up. I didn't know they lived like right behind us." I said.

Chris laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

A car parked then in front of mine. It was a black Mercedes.

Both front doors opened and Esme and Carlisle got out.

"Karla. How great to see you. Again." Esme said with a smile.

"Esme. How great to see you too." I said before I gave her a hug.

"Karla hoe are you?" Carlisle asked before he extended his hand.

I shook his hand. "Good Carlisle, how about you?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Great." He said.

I nodded. Then I let go of his hand.

Then a silver Volvo parked in front of Carlisle's car.

"Esme, Carlisle I want to present y'all to my family. These are my brothers, Chris and Kevin, my mother and my nephew David." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Esme said with a smile as she shook their hands.

"You too." Mother said.

Chris and Kevin just nodded.

"Karla this is our son Edward, and his wife Gisselle." Esme said.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said with a smile as he extended his hand.

I smiled. "You too." I said before I shook his hand.

Edward had Esme's copper colored hair and Esme's emerald green eyes, but he had Carlisle's smile.

"Nice to meet you." Gisselle said with a smile.

I smiled and shook her hand. "You too." I said.

Gisselle had light brown eyes and dark beige blonde hair color.

"And these are our grandchildren William and Elizabeth." Esme said with a smile.

William had Carlisle's blonde hair and Elizabeth had Esme's copper hair.

They both smiled.

I smiled at them shook their tiny hands. "Nice to meet both of you." I told them.

They smiled.

"Where's Annabelle?" Esme asked.

"She's still in the car putting on her makeup." Edward said rolling his eyes.

Esme chuckled.

"Well how about if we go inside?" Carlisle asked just as a Jeep parked in front of the Volvo followed by a yellow Porshe.

"Lets see if those are the people that we are waiting for." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded.

A few moments later Rosalie came with a tall very buff man, and Alice came with a tall kind of buff blonde man.

He looked like a model.

"Hey everyone!" Alice said.

"Hey Alice." We said.

"I want to introduce y'all to my husband Jasper." Alice said with a smile.

Jasper looked down at Alice and smiled. Then he looked at everyone. "Nice to meet every single one of you." Jasper said with a smile.

"And this is my husband Emmett." Rosalie said.

Wow I was the only young adult here that wasn't married.

Emmett waved at everyone and smiled.

"Well now we can go inside." Edward said.

"Shouldn't we wait foe your sister?" Esme asked.

"I'll get her." Carlisle said before he walked to Edward's car and opened the door.

"And you must be David." Alice said with a smile.

David hid behind me.

"Aw. You're a shy little guy." Alice said.

I smiled.

Carlisle then came back with a young girl that had the same shade of blonde hair as him and his blue eyes.

"Karla this is Annabelle." Esme said.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

She smiled. "You too." She said.

"Well how about if we go inside and we start enjoying this party?" Emmett asked.

Everyone chuckled.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jasper said.

I took David's hand in mine and followed everyone as they headed to the door.

My mother and brothers right behind me.

Alice knocked on the door.

Victoria opened it a few moments later. Her eyes widening as she saw how may people where at the door. Then she composed herself and opened the door for us. "Welcome. Come on in." She said with a smile.

"How nice to see you again Karla." Victoria said with a smile be for she gave me a hug.

"You too." I told her.

She smiled. "Well come on down to the back of the house. That is where everyone is at." Victoria said.

Chris closes the door behind him and then we all followed Victoria to the back of the house.

"Melanie! Your guests are here!" Victoria said.

Melanie turned around and ran towards me with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you!" She said hugging my waist.

Everyone turned to look at me.

I swallowed and looked down at Melanie.

She looked up and I smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too. Can I ask you something?" I told her.

Melanie nodded.

"Where do we put the gifts?" I asked.

"On that table over there." She said pointing to a white table that had a pink table cloth.

"Okay. Let me present you to everyone." I told her.

Melanie nodded.

"Everyone this is Melanie. Melanie these are Alice and her husband Jasper; Rosalie and her husband Emmett; Esme and her husband Carlisle; Edward with his wife Gisselle. Edward is Carlisle's and Esme's son. These are William and Elizabeth. They are edward's children. That's Annabelle, she's Esme's daughter. Then that's mu family. She's my mother, and they are my brothers Chris and Kevin." I said.

Melanie smiled and shook everyone's hand. When she got to my mother, my mother just hugged her.

Then someone put a hand on the small of my back. "It's nice to see you again." He whispered in my ear causing me to smile.

**JACE'S POV**

My mother had called Melanie and told her that her guests had arrived.

I turned to see who she was talking about and saw a big group of people. Then I heard Melanie say "I'm so glad to see you!"

Every member of my family turned to look at Melanie.

She never sounded so excited when there were guests around.

"Who is that?" Altair asked.

"It's Melanie's teacher with her family." Mother said as she reached us.

"That's her whole family?" Altair asked.

"No. We invited some teachers from the school too. That's probably them. I'll be back." I said.

"Someone's in a hurry." Altair said behind me.

I didn't care what she said because I kind of was.

The day has been so slow for me. I had been wishing the whole day that three o'clock came fast because I wanted to see her.

I spotted her as Melanie was being hugged by a woman.

She was wearing a dress that was the same color as Melanie's. It de her look even more beautiful.

I went to put my hand on the small of her back."It's nice to see you again." I whispered in her ear.

Karla turned around and smiled. "It's good to see you too. Come I want to present you to everyone." She said before she grabbed my wrist lightly. Then she let me go. "Everyone this is Jace. He is Melanie's father. Jace these are Alice and her husband Jasper. Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Esme and her husband Carlisle. Edward and Annabelle are Esme's and Carlisle's son and daughter.

Gisselle is Edward's wife. William and Elizabeth are their children. Then there's my mother's and my brothers Chris and Kevin." She said.

I shook everyone's hand. Then I noticed that it had been Karla's mother that had been hugging Melanie.

Karla kind of looked like her mother and then at the same time she didn't.

Her mother had black hair that was down her back in lose ringlets. She was a shade darker than Karla and she was also shorter.

Karla had the same color of eyes as her but not the same shape. She also didn't have the same color of hair as her.

_She probably got it from her father._ I thought.

"I would like to welcome everyone to our home. Thank you for being here with my daughter and for coming to celebrate her birthday. I would like to introduce y'all to my family." I said as my family came to stand beside me.

Melanie and the children went to jump on the bouncy house.

*()*

A few hours later Karla's family left. They said they had to be somewhere.

Karla nodded and they said their good-byes.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her as an excuse to talk to her.

She stood up and nodded. "Anyone want anything?" She asked.

"Beer." Emmett said.

Karla rolled her eyes and smiled but came with me anyway. "You know I have to tell you something." She said as we walked to the bar that we had put up.

"Which is?" I asked.

She smiled again. "That this is. Very small world." She said.

I stopped walking and so did she. "How come?" I asked looking at her.

A smile played around her lips. "Because I live on the street before this one." She said.

I smiled. "Really?" I asked.

_How convenient._

Karla smiled and nodded. "Yes. I live on the fourth house on the left." She said.

"You're kidding." I said.

She shook her head.

"So I live right behind you?" I asked.

Karla laughed then and nodded. "Yes!" She said.

I smiled. "This is a very small world." I said.

"It definitely is." She said before we went to grab the beer bottles.

We took them back to the table and I sat with them there. I took one of the beer and so did Karla.

"You drink?" I asked.

Karla smiled and blushed a little. "Sometimes. I used to drink with my sister but I haven't seen her in a while." She said.

"So the teacher drinks." The one that was called Emmett said.

Karla nodded. "Not all the time. Just on a party or something like that but I don't drink until I get drunk." She said.

Emmett smiled. "Which means that you can easily get drunk." Emmett said with a smile.

Karla smiled. "What are you trying to say?" Karla asked.

"I bet I can get you drunk with four beers." Emmett said.

Karla laughed. "I don't think so." She said.

"It's on?" Emmett asked.

Karla smiled. "It's on." She said.

I shook my head.

"How about if we make it a little competition?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"Y'all get four Coronas each. The one that drinks the four of them faster wins." Jasper said.

"Wins what?" Emmett asked.

"Twenty dollars." Jasper said.

"Okay." Emmett said.

"Karla?" Alice asked.

"Okay." Karla said.

They opened the bottles and gave Emmett and Karla four each.

"I bet on Emmett." I heard Rosalie say.

"I bet on Karla." Alice told her.

I smiled and took twenty out of my pocket. "Twenty or Karla." I said.

Everyone else started betting.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Jasper said.

Karla and Emmett then started chunking the beer.

Emmett finished the first one first but as soon as he started the second one Karla finished hers and she started drinking hers.

I really don't know how Karla beat him to the third one but they both finished the fourth one at the same time.

"It was a tie." Jasper said.

"How did you drink it so fast?" Rosalie asked Karla.

Karla smiled. "Well there was once when I was going out with this guy and I got mad at him and drank my beer fast. So I figured if I think of something that makes me mad, I can drink the beer faster." Karla said.

Everyone chuckled.

"alright come on everyone. Its time to cut the cake." I heard my mother say.

We all stood up and went to the table where Melanie was standing in front of the cake.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. I'm sorry about all the introductions we know who they are, but they don't know each other lol so the next chapter will start right after this one. I'm thinking of making it all in Jace's POV and I think I should have it up by tomorrow. I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that y'all are enjoying the story. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Let me know what y'all think. Take care. Until tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. So here's chapter 6. Like I said it will take off right where we left off on Chapter 5. Some of you might enjoy listening to a drunk Karla lol so I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

"Hey Karla why don't you take a picture with Jace and Melanie?" Alice asked.

Karla turned to look at her. "Um I think that she should take pictures with her family." Karla said.

"Oh come on! It's just one picture." Alice said.

Karla shook her head but I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to my side.

"Smile." Alice said.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Great! Now one with David and Melanie." Alice said.

David and Melanie were standing in front of us but I still didn't take my at from around her waist.

Alice took another picture. "Victoria. Do you mind taking a picture of all of us together?" Alice asked.

Mother smiled. "Not at all." She said.

They all lined up and my mother took the picture.

"Hang on let me take another one. It came out blurry." Mother said. Then she took another picture.

That flash was going to leave me blind.

"Okay lets cut the cake." Altair said.

Melanie went to sit down in from of the cake.

David sat to her left.

William and Elizabeth to her right.

Then everyone else stood behind them.

Karla was going to go stand next to Alice when I pulled her against me again.

I liked having her close. I thought that she just felt uncomfortable because my family was here or because she didn't wanted Melanie to think wrong.

The pictures were taken and then we started to sing happy birthday to Melanie.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Melanie. Happy birthday to you." We sang together.

Melanie blew out the candles and everyone clapped for her.

"Bite the cake Mel." Mother said.

Melanie was about to bite the cake, when David pushed her face into the cake softly. Melanie them had her fave covered in icing.

David laughed at her but then Melanie took some of the icing and out it on his face.

That was when everyone started putting icing on everyone's faces.

Someone grabbed me from behind and put icing on my cheek.

I let go of Karla. I turned to see Altair running away from me. I took some icing and ran after her. I caught her and rubbed the icing all over her face. Then I took off running.

I saw Karla running but she was quickly caught by Emmett.

Emmett wrapped both of his arms around her waist and she tries taking them away but couldn't.

I walked to where they were but Emmett just pulled her to hide her and he out a finger against his lips letting her know to be quiet so they wouldn't get caught.

Karla nodded.

I smiled.

"Alright enough! We have to cut the cake." Mother said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went back.

Mother had already cleaned Melanie' face.

There was nothing left of the cake so Jared brought another one.

"We had another one made just as a precaution." Jared said.

"Jace why don't you help Melanie cut the cake?" Mother asked.

"I want Karla to help me too." Melanie said.

Everyone turned to look at Karla and she blushed. Then she went to stand at Melanie's right side while I told to her left.

Melanie grabbed the knife.

Karla wrapped her hand around Melanie's, and I wrapped my hand around Karla's. Her hand felt so soft.

"Melanie look over here." Alice said.

I looked up and saw that there were like seven people taking pictures.

We finished helping Melanie cut the cake and started giving everyone a piece.

I grabbed a piece and tasted the cake.

It was delicious. It was a tres leches chocolate cake. It had nuts in the middle.

I felt bad for the other cake.

Because if this one was delicious, I can't imagine how the other one was.

*()*

After Melanie opened her gifts most of my family left.

The only ones left were my mother and Imogen.

Karla and the rest were sitting at the same table drinking.

I had taken Melanie, William, Elizabeth and David inside since they said that they were sleepy.

As soon as their heads touched the pillow they fell asleep.

I had smiled.

They looked like angels.

I went to sit at the table where everyone was at.

Karla and Emmett were taking shots and so were Alice, Esme, and Edward.

I took a beer and opened it.

Karla turned to look at me and smiled. "There you are." She said with a smile. Then she hugged my shoulders.

"You were looking for me?" I asked.

"We all were." She said. Then she looked around. "Where's David?" She asked becoming alert.

"He's inside. He's asleep." I told her.

"Oh. Okay. So like we were saying, what do we do on Monday? Its labor day and nobody is working." Karla said. She still had her arm around my shoulders.

I got closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

She smelled so good. She smelled like flowers, and alcohol, but I didn't care about the alcohol. Then she removed her arm from my shoulders and wrapped it around my waist. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"We can do a barbeque." Emmett said.

"It has to be more special." Esme said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because Karla is turning twenty four on Tuesday so we should celebrate her birthday." Esme said.

"Really?! Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett asked.

"I just met you." Karla said.

"Oh. Right." Emmett said with a smile before he took a shot.

"How about if we go out to dinner?" I asked.

"To dinner? Where?" Karla asked before she took another shot.

"I don't know. The birthday girl should decide." I said.

"Where would you like to go Karla?" Rosalie asked.

"Um...how about...Chucky Cheese?" She asked.

They all turned to look at her like she was talking in a different language.

Except for Emmett.

"Really?" Alice asked.

Karla and Emmett laughed then and shared a high five.

I chuckled.

"I gotcha y'all there." Karla said.

Everyone chuckled.

"Seriously where would you like to go?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I don't know of any good restaurants." Karla said.

"How about Tradicao Brazilian Steakhouse?" I asked.

"I've heard that they have good food there." Gisselle said.

I nodded. "I've been there before. So if everyone is okay with it, I can make reservations." I said.

They looked at each other nodded.

"Yea sounds fine." Alice said.

"Then we come back to Karla's house to see her open her presents." Esme said with a smile.

"What do you think Karla?" Carlisle asked.

"If its fine with y'all, them its fine with me." She said.

They nodded.

Karla then took another shot.

"Well everyone it was nice seeing y'all but we have to get home." Rosalie said.

"But I don't want to go yet Rosy." Emmett said. He already sounded drunk.

"No buts Emmett." She said as she helped him stand up.

Emmett laughed then.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"You said butt." Emmett said said as he laughed again.

Everyone chuckled.

"Yes Emmett. It's hilarious." Rosalie said.

"We'll help you with Emmett since we're leaving also." Carlisle said.

"Y'all are?" Karla asked.

Esme nodded and smiled at her. "I'm sorry sweety. But we'll see you on Monday." Esme said.

Karla nodded against my chest.

"We're leaving also." Edward said as he and his wife stood up, and so did Annabelle.

"In which room are the children?" Gisselle asked.

"I'll show you." Imogen said behind me.

Gisselle nodded. "Thank you for having us Jace. It was nice meeting you." Gisselle said.

"Thank you for coming. Drive safely." I said.

Gisselle nodded. "See you later Karla." Gisselle said.

"Be careful." Karla said. She was barely able to talk.

"We're leaving also." Jasper said.

"No. Don't go." Karla said.

Alice smiled. "We have to go pick up our daughter." Alice said.

"How come she didn't come?" I asked.

"Yea. What he said." Karla said.

Alice smiled. "She wanted to see her grandma, and then she told her that she was going to take her to a party where they had clowns." Alice said.

"Oh." I said.

Alice nodded. "Well you two love birds enjoy the night, and we'll see you on Monday." Alice said with a smile.

I nodded.

"Bye." Karla said be for she took the bottle and took a long drink.

"Take care of yourself Karla." Alice said.

Karla nodded.

Then they left.

"Do you want me to take you home, or would you like to stay here?" I asked.

Karla sighed. "I'm going home." She said before she put the bottle back on the table and tried to stand up.

I let her but she felled back and I caught her before she hit her head on the table.

Karla chuckled. "I haven't been this drunk in...forever." She said before she laughed. "It's my first time." She said.

I smiled.

Then she looked up at the sky. "Don't you think their beautiful?" She asked.

"I think you're beautiful." I told her.

She shook her head. "I'm talking about the stars." She said.

I looked up.

They looked like they always did at night.

But you could barely see them here because of all the lights.

"I love how the stars look at night." She said.

I nodded. "So do I." I told her.

"I love your house." She said.

I smiled.

"I love your tree." She said.

_What was she talking about?_

"I love your mom too. I love Melanie. I love you too." She said.

I froze.

_She loves me?_

"Is she okay?" Mother asked.

"I need to take her home. Follow me in my car?" I asked.

Mother nodded. "I'll go get David and I'll let Imogen know." Mother said.

I nodded.

Then she went back inside.

"Karla. Look at me." I said.

She turned her head to look at me and smiled. Then she took my face between her hands. "I love you. So much." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh its okay. Don't cry." I told her.

"How can it be okay, when you have been gone for a month?" She asked.

I was so confused.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

I didn't answer her.

"Tito? Do you love me? Do you miss me? Am I taking care of David good?" She asked.

I sighed. Now I understood.

She was so drunk that she thought she was seeing her brother.

"Yes I do love you. I have always loved you. You are the best sister I could ever have. I couldn't wish for anyone better than you. I do miss you, and you are doing a great job taking care of my son." I told her.

She smiled. "Good. Because I want to make you proud. You know even though we fought a lot, you were like my best friend. I could tell you anything. I miss you too. You don't have any idea." She said.

I sighed.

_I felt bad for her. She really needed her brother._

"Do you remember what you told me?" She asked.

"I've told you a lot of things." I told her.

She smiled. "Remember that you told me that we were always going to be together? Remember when you told me that we were going to grow up old and still be together? Remember when you told me that wherever I went, you would go and wherever you went, I will go?" She asked.

_How was I suppose to answer that?_

"Yes. I remember but even if you can't see me, don't think that I'm not with you because we made that promise. I will always be there for you. I will always take care of you and look out for you because that's why I'm your brother. Even if you can't see me, I'm still doing that foe you." I told her.

Her eyes got full of tears and she hugged me.

I hugged her also.

"Its okay. I will never leave you." It old her.

Then she started to cry.

I rubbed her back as she let all that pain out.

It wasn't easy seen her like this but it was what she needed, and she needed to heal. After a while she started taking deep breaths to calm herself. When she had calmed down,I helped her stand up and picked her up.

I grabbed the keys and phone from the table and then I carried her outside. I unlocked her car and put her in the passenger seat. I turned on the car.

Wait.

I didn't know where she lived.

_I live in the street before this one on the fourth house on the left_ she had said. But she didn't say which side of the street.

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I told you before." She said.

"Okay. Do I turn left or right?" I asked.

"I don't remember." She said.

"Damn it." I said.

Karla laughed. "You turn left and its the fourth house on the left." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "There's this aqua colored car parked there." She said.

I nodded. I put the car on reverse and then on drive. When I got to the stop I turned left. When I got to the other street I turned left. When I got to the fourth house, I parked in the driveway.

She had been right. There was an aqua colored car parked there, but what she didn't say was that she had a huge white PitBull dog tied up in the front of the house.

I turned off the car and got out. I put her phone in my pocket and closed the door.

The huge dog started barking and growling like he wanted to bite.

I stood where I was.

The dog ran towards me and it jumped.

I closed my eyes but then I heard the chain get caught on something. I opened my eyes and saw that he was a few inches away from me.

I sighed. I walked around the car and took Karla out of the car. I helped her stand up. I put her arm around my neck and I wrapped one arm around her waist so she could walk.

"Hey puppy!" She said as we walked around the car.

The dog stopped barking and started moving his tail. Then he started to cry.

"Shh puppy." She told him.

We walked to the front of the house and I reached for her keys.

"Which key is it?" I asked.

"Its a silver one." She said.

I looked down at the keys.

They were all silver.

I sighed and tried to open the door with each one. Then a silver and blue key opened the door.

We went in.

"Honey! We're home!" Karla yelled.

"Is someone else here?" I asked.

Karla laughed. "I've always wanted to say that." She said.

I chuckled.

"Do I let the dog in?" I asked.

"Knuckles!" Karla said.

"Does he stay inside during the night?" I asked.

Karla nodded.

"Okay. Where is your room?" I asked.

"Upstairs to the right." She said.

I carried her in my arms and walked up the stairs. Then I turned right. I opened the door and turned on the light.

"Oh god." Karla said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up." She said as she tried to walk to the restroom.

I helped her go and then she started to throw up in the toilet.

Well it was better now than later.

"Is she okay?" Mother asked.

I nodded and walked out of the restroom. "She's just throwing up." I said.

Mother sighed. "She's a nice girl but after this I don't think that she should be around Melanie." Mother said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I've seen the way that you have been looking at her William. I'm not blind. The whole afternoon you wanted to be around her. You can't even keep your hands off her. Its like you have to touch her to see if she's real." Mother said.

"Mom get to the point." I said.

"My point is that she looks at you the same way that you look at her..." Mother said before I interrupted her.

"Really?!" I asked.

"I think she's a bad example for Melanie." Mother said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"She's a teacher William. She shouldn't be getting drunk." Mother said.

"Oh come on mom. Give her a chance. With what she's dealing with right now its not easy for her." I told her.

"William you don't even know her and you're defending her." Mother said.

"I'm defending her because I know that's she's not a bad example. Melanie loves her and you know very well that when Melanie likes someone its because that person is a good person." I told her.

"Yea she liked that other girl that you were dating but she didn't like Melanie." Mother said.

I sighed. "She didn't say that she didn't like Melanie. She said that she wasn't ready to be with someone that already had children. She was still a good person." I told her.

Mother sighed. "I don't know. But its your life anyway and you can do whatever you want." Mother said.

We heard the toilet flush then.

"What's going on?" Karla asked behind us.

I turned to look at her.

She looked so pale and like she had been crying.

"Nothing. Just go to bed. Here are your keys and your phone." I said getting them out of my pocket. Then I gave them to her.

Karla nodded.

"I'll lock the door for you and I'll let the dog in." I told her.

Karla nodded again. "Okay." She said.

"Have a good night." I told her before I kissed her cheek. Then I got out of her room and was followed by my mother.

We walked down the stairs and I took off the chain from Knuckles as she had called him.

The white dog ran inside.

I locked the door from the inside and turned got out. I closed the door behind me.

Then we went to get in my car and we left.

*()*

I was woken up the next morning by someone poking my arm.

"Daddy. Are you awake?" A little voice whispered.

I smiled. "I am now. What are you doing up so early princess?" I asked.

"Daddy I've been thinking about something." Melanie said.

I sat up and turned on the light. "What is it?" I asked.

"I want to get Karla something for her birthday." Melanie said.

I smiled. "What would you like to give her?" I asked.

"A ring." She said.

"What kind of ring?" I asked.

"I want one that has a blue stone." She said.

"And why blue?" I asked.

"Because blue is her favorite color." Melanie said.

I smiled. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because she told me." Melanie said.

I nodded. "So you want to get a ring? But we don't even know what size she is." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "I know which size she is." She said.

"How?" I asked.

She smiled and held out her hand. In there she had a class ring.

I picked it from from her tiny hand. "Melanie how dis you get this?" I asked.

"I borrowed it." Melanie said.

"Did you ask her for it?" I asked.

Melanie shook her head.

"I borrowed it when she wasn't looking." Melanie said.

I sighed. "Melanie you can't do that." I told her.

Melanie looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry daddy." She said.

"Now we have to return it." I said.

"But can we return it after we get her the ring?" She asked.

I looked at her.

_How has my daughter become so attached to her? What does she have that she pulls both of us toward her?_

"Please? Please daddy?" Melanie asked.

_How could I say no to my little girl._

"Okay." I said.

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Thank you daddy!" She said.

I smiled. "Lets get you changed and then we'll go to the jewelry store." I told her.

"Okay!" Melanie said.

*()*

"Well?" I asked.

"I don't like any of these." Melanie said.

This was the second store we had come to look for the perfect ring.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Melanie nodded.

I sighed.

"May I ask what you are looking for specifically?" The woman asked.

"For a ring with a blue stone." Melanie said.

"Oh. I thought it was more of an engagement ring." The woman said.

I shook my head.

"Well we just got some rings that have some beautiful sapphires." The woman said.

"Can we see them?" I asked.

She smiled. "Il bring them." She said.

I nodded.

"Lets hope that we find it here." I told Melanie.

Melanie nodded.

"Here we are." The woman said.

The rings were beautiful, but if Melanie didn't like any of them, then we were going to have to keep looking.

"Want do you think Mel?" I asked.

Melanie looked at them. She exanimated each one as if she knee what she was doing. When she was looking at the last one, her fave changed. "This one's it!" She said.

I looked at the ring.

The sapphire was in a shape of a pear and it looked beautiful.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Melanie smiled and nodded. "Yes daddy!" She said.

I smiled. "Okay. I would just like to know if it's the same size as this ring." I said taking out the class ring from my pocket.

The woman took it and she put it in a metal stick. Then she took it out and put the ring with the sapphire. Then she smiled. "They are the same size." She said.

"Perfect." I said.

The woman nodded. "Will you be paying cash or with a credit card?" She asked.

"Debit." I said.

She nodded and took my payment. She gave me the receipt and then she gave me a small blue box with the ring inside. She gave me the class ring and I put it inside my pocket. "Thank you. Have a nice day." She said.

I nodded. " So how are we going to give it to her?" I asked.

Melanie smiled. "You take her to dinner alone and you give it to her then." Melanie said.

I smiled. "You mean one of those romantic dinners? Like the ones in movies?" I asked.

"Yes daddy, and you have to take her flowers too." Melanie said.

I smiled.

My girl knee everything about romance.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there **** I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry about her thinking that she was talking to her brother but I have heard that when you miss someone so much and you get very drunk, then you think that you are actually seeing that person and talking to him or her. It was a sad part in the story. But I was laughing as I wrote when they got home lol. I hope y'all had a good laugh also. Next chapter will be in Karla's pov and then it will be Melanie **** so thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Take care and ill see you guys tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far **** anyway, we left of on the previous chapter where Melanie chose the ring. I'm thinking of creating a group in facebook so y'all can see the dresses, and the rings from all my stories.**

**Anyway this chapter will be on Karla's POV and I might do Melanie at the end of the end of the chapter.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter **

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning, or mid day since I didn't know what time it was, with a big headache.

"What happened, Kala?" David asked.

I groaned. I've never felt like this before. I looked around and noticed that I was in my room.

_How had I gotten here? The last thing I remember was when Melanie opened her presents._

"I'm okay David. I just have a big headache. Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

David nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked.

David hugged my neck then and jumped on my back. "I want...pancakes!" He said.

I smiled. "Okay." I said.

We walked down the stairs with him on my back.

"Do you want to watch some cartoons while I make the pancakes?" I asked.

"Yes!" David said.

I set him down on his feet and he ran to the couch. "Which one?" I asked.

"Pikachu." He said.

I smiled and shook my head.

David was just like Tito.

I grabbed a DVD and put it in the DVD player. I turned on the tv and played the DVD. I was about to go to the kitchen when someone knocked on the door.

_That's weird. I wasn't waiting for anyone._

I sighed and went to open the door.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." Jace said with a smile.

I froze where I was.

"Hi Karla!" Melanie said with a smile.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked looking at Jace.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

Jace smiled. "Well we brought you something for the hangover." Jace said.

I smiled. "Thank you I really need it. Would y'all like to come in?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "Sure." Jace said.

I opened the door so they could come in. Then I closed it behind them.

Melanie went to sit with David at the couch.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well its an Alka-Seltzer with a mineral water and lime." Jace said.

I nodded. "And this helps? Because I have this huge headache." I said.

Jace chuckled.

We went to sit at the table.

"So besides the headache, how do you feel?" Jace asked.

"Confused." I said.

Jace nodded.

"Um, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." Jace said.

"Did I say anything last night? I mean did I offend someone or said something I wasn't supposed to?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. When I brought home, you just yelled 'Honey! We're home!'" Jace said with a smile.

"I did that?! Omg that's so embarrassing." I said.

Jace laughed. "I didn't think it was embarrassing. I thought it was funny." Jace said with a smile.

I blushed.

"Then you started to throw up in the toilet." Jace said.

"I did?! I'm so sorry that you had to see that." I said.

Jace smiled. "Its okay. It happens." Jace said.

I smiled. "Thank you. I really don't know how to thank you for what you did." I told him.

"You can go on a date with me on Tuesday." Jace said with a smile.

I smiled. "I don't think that's such a good idea Jace." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're not going to hurt each other. The one in the end that's going to get hurt is Melanie." I told him.

"What do you mean? She likes you." Jace said.

I sighed. "Yes Jace. She likes me like her teacher, but what if she doesn't like me if we start dating?" I asked.

"We're going to start dating?" Jace asked with a smile.

I smiled. "It depends of how things go." I told him.

Jace sighed. "Well I don't think that you have to worry about Melanie. She likes you and she has told me." He said.

I sighed. "Fine. I just don't want to hurt her." I said before I got up and got an eight oz glass. I opened the mineral water and I poured it into the glass. The I opened an Alka-Seltzer and put it in the glass. After that I went to grab a knife and cut the lime. Then I squeezed it and pour the lime juice into the glass.

"By the way Melanie found something that belongs to you." Jace said.

I looked up at him. "She did?" I asked.

Jace smiled and nodded. Then he took out something from his pocket.

I put my hand out in front of me so he could give it to me, but instead he turned my hand palm down and he put a ring around my third finger.

"Its your class ring." Jace said before he let go of my hand.

"I had dropped it?" I asked.

"I guess so. She gave it to me today in the morning." Jace said.

I smiled. "Thank you for returning it. This ring means a lot to me." I said before I took a drink from the mineral water.

Jace nodded.

The doorbell ran then.

_Who could it be now?_

"Were you waiting for someone?" Jace asked.

I shook my head and stood up. "No." I said. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey sweety!" Mother said before she gave me a hug.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Who else?" She asked before she came in followed by my brothers and Manuel.

"Hi Karlita how are you?" Manuel asked.

"Good how about you?" I asked before I shook his hand.

"Good." He said.

I let go off his hand and nodded. "That's good. So what are y'all doing here?" I asked.

"We came to visit and..." Mother said before she turned around and saw Jace sitting at the table.

Jace smiled and waved.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a visit." Mother said.

I smiled and nodded. "You didn't call me to let me know you were coming." I said.

"Well I just didn't think you would mind." Mother said.

I smiled. "I don't. Well sit down I was just about to make some pancakes." I said.

"I want pancakes!" Melanie said from the couch.

"Hi Melanie! I didn't see you." My mother said

I smiled and shook my head. Then I headed to the kitchen.

"Is it okay if we stay? I mean we can always come back some other time." Jace said behind me.

I opened the fridge to get the eggs and milk out. "Its fine. They only stay for a little bit. It would be a miracle if they stayed more than two hours." I said.

Jace chuckled.

I sighed. I opened the top cabinet that was beside the fridge. Then I stood on my tippy toes to grab it but I still couldn't reach. So I jumped and got on the counter. I stood up and then I grabbed the bowl. Then I jumped off.

"You could have asked for help you know." Jace said behind me.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "I know. But this is how I usually reach for things." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Would you like me to help you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. You're a guest here." I said.

"I insist." He said.

I sighed. "Fine. You can measure everything and put it in this bowl while I go change." I said.

Jace nodded.

I got out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. I ran to my room and then I went to my closet. I had trouble pulling the zipper down but in the end I was able to do it. I took off the dress and threw I in the dirty pile of clothes.

I sighed.

_What should I wear?_

I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. Then I grabbed a pair of jeans and put on a plain white t-shirt. Then I put on some socks and tennis shoes. I walked back down stairs.

I saw that my mom wasn't in the living room and so was Manuel. I walked to the kitchen and froze when I found my mother there watching over Jace.

Every time that he moved so will she.

"So what are your intensions with my daughter?" My mother asked.

"Mom! Don't embarrass me like that. He doesn't think of me like that!" I said before I blushed. I took over for Jace and started mixing all the ingredients.

"He must do. I have been watching him." Mother said.

I sighed. "Mom please give it a rest." I said before I grabbed a frying pan.

"Well I would like to know. I'm not getting any younger and I need more grandchildren." Mother said.

I blushed. "Mom. Can you at least let me cook without embarrassing me some more?" I asked.

Mother sighed.

"I would like to answer her question though." Jace said.

The thing was that I didn't wanted to know that answer.

_What if he said that we were just friends? And that he saw me as a friend?_

"Well if you want to answer, then you may. Its a free country." Mother said.

I chuckled as I started to make the pancakes.

"Well Mrs. Marroquin." Jace said.

"Alba." Mother said interrupting him.

"Alba. I would like you to know that I like your daughter. A lot and that I want something serious with her. I like the way that she treats Melanie and I think that she is good for her. Melanie loves her also and if it was up to me I would ask her to marry me in an instant." Jace said.

I didn't even move.

_Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_

"And why is that?" Mother asked.

"Because she's special. She's a wonderful woman and a great example. She's like a role model. I would like my daughter to become a woman like Karla when she grows up. Your daughter is strong, sweet, caring, patient, and loving. I've noticed all of that in the five days that I've gotten to talk to her." Jace said.

"Well you're very observing. I can see that now. I just met you yesterday so I don't know that much about you, but I can tell that you are a nice guy. You have my blessing." Mother said.

I flipped the pancake and almost dropped it. I turned to look at my mother. "What do you mean by blessing?" I asked.

"That he can take you away and marry you any moment he likes." Mother said.

"Are you crazy? He hasn't even asked me out and you are already giving your blessings?" I asked.

"Well that can easily be arranged." Mother said.

I laughed. "Mom I swear sometimes you get on my nerves." I said.

Mother smiled. "Well you better get off those nerves because I like him for you." Mother said.

I sighed. "Here we go again. Can you at least let me choose by myself. The last time didn't go very well." I said.

"Last time?" Jace asked.

"I'll tell you someday what happened." I told Jace.

"I can tell him while you cook." Mother said grabbing Jace by the arm and taking him to the table.

I groaned. You might as well kill me now.

I put on my earphones so I couldn't hear my mother's conversation with Jace. Then I concentrated on finishing breakfast.

I made some scrambled eggs, bacon and the pancakes of course. When I was done I went to out everything at the table. I went to grab some plates and went back to the table.

I took my earphones out. "Alright foods on the table." I said.

Everyone got up and sat down.

I was about to sit down, when there was another knock on the door.

"Were you waiting for someone else?" Mother asked.

"No." I said before I got up to open the door. I opened it and saw Esme and Carlisle there.

"Hi sweety how are you?" Esme asked with a smile.

I smiled. "I'm better thank you for asking. Come in." I said opening the door wider so they could come in.

They came in and I closed the door behind them.

"Oh I hope were not interrupting." Esme said.

I smiled. "Not at all Esme. Have y'all ate?" I asked.

"Well we were coming to invite you to lunch." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Oh! Well we can go another day or we can even have dinner today." I said.

"Dinner sounds fine." Esme said.

"Okay well come sit at the table. We're barely having breakfast." I said.

They nodded.

*()*

After my family ate, they left saying that they had something to do.

"I told you." I told Jace.

"They weren't even here an hour." Jace said.

"Well that's how they are." I said.

"You have a beautiful house." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you Esme but it wasn't supposed to be mine." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"This is the house my brother left me. He had been building it for a while and it was just done almost two months ago." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Esme said.

I nodded. "But I think he made it pretty cool. It's big too." I said.

Esme smiled. "It sure is. He must have bought two properties to be able to do it." She said.

I nodded.

"So you are barely moving in?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea. I used to live with my mom. The testament was read and all but I felt like I wasn't ready to move in yet. So I decided to move in on the weekend before school." I said.

"How come?" Carlisle asked.

"Well since David was going to be starting school also, I wanted him to have some peace. When he's with my brothers they are always bothering him, even if he's watching a movie." I said.

"Oh okay. With school you do need some quiet time." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"How has he been doing in school?" Esme asked.

I smiled and sighed. "Sometimes good and sometimes bad. In his daily reports the teacher writes that he doesn't do what the teacher asks. On Thursday the teacher wrote that he was crawling under the tables and eating crayons." I said.

They chuckled.

"Eating crayons?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Its his way of asking for attention." I said.

"Oh. So he likes being the only one with all the attention." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Edward used to be the same way when he was little." Carlisle said.

"Really? And what did y'all do?" I asked.

"I spanked him a couple of times." Carlisle said.

"I turned to look at David where he was sitting in the couch with Melanie. Then I turned to look back at Carlisle. "Yea I don't think I can do that." I said.

"Well it didn't work anyway." Carlisle said.

"It didn't?" I asked.

Esme shook her head and smiled. "No. It actually made him worse." Esme said.

"Worse? How?" I asked.

"Well at first when he saw that we weren't to let him do what he wanted he called down a little. We got good reports from school and he was starting to listen. Everything was good until he turned eight. When he understood things a little more, and that was when Esme came out pregnant with Annabelle." Carlisle said.

"After Annabelle was born he turned worse. He broke everything. He would curse, even at me." Esme said.

"So what you're saying is that if I get married and have children, David will turn like that?!" I asked feeling scared.

Even Jace looked scared.

"No, no we're just telling you how Edward was. Edward wasn't around other children when he was at home. It was just him. We didn't have any family by because they are all in Forks and in Alaska. But if you look at David right now, I can assure you that you wont have that problem with him. He gets along fine with Melanie. Edward used to hit little girls too when he was little." Esme said.

I sighed. "Oh!" I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Every child is different, and they call attention differently. I think you should sit down and have a talk with David. Sure he wont listen at first but everyday sit down with him and ask him how his day was. What he did and stuff like that. Tell him to be good in school and that if you get good reports the whole month, that you'll get him something." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Yea I think that I'm going to start doing that. I mean my mom always had problems with my brother but not when he was little. He just used to talk a lot and she would get called to take him clothes because he would pee on himself but that was it when he was little. He didn't even cry the first day of school." I said.

Esme and Carlisle smiled.

"I assume you did?" Esme asked.

I nodded.

"Did you go to school here, in Channelview?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes but I didn't start here until third grade. I was going to another school in Houston where they only spoke Spanish." I said.

They nodded.

"Did you have any problems with Melanie when she started school, Jace?" Carlisle asked.

Jace looked up when his name was called. Then he shook his head. "No not really. She just cried for the first month when I went to drop her off." Jace said.

"Did you get any bad reports about her?" Esme asked.

"No. Except that she talked too much and that she was talking during nap time." Jace said.

We chuckled.

"That's because girls are different. Just wait until you have a son." Esme said.

Jace sighed.

"I'm just kidding. Were you bad when you were little?" Esme asked.

Jace shook his head. "Not that I remember but my mom still has my reports. They usually said Jace is too quiet. Or Jace needs to talk more. But when I went to kinder they changed to Jace is a pleasure to have in class. Jace should talk a little less during class." Jace said.

We chuckled.

"First they wanted you to talk and then they couldn't stop you." Carlisle said with a smile.

Jace laughed. "Yea. In high school I talked a lot too but I always tried not to." Jace said.

"And I assume you talked to the ladies?" Carlisle asked.

Jace laughed again. "Yea but I wasn't asking them out. Since I knew they liked me, I was asking them for a copy of their work." Jace said.

"Kala." David said next to me.

I looked ay him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I have some ice cream?" David asked.

I smiled. "Sure. Ask Melanie I she wants some too." I told him before I got up from the table. I went to get two plastic cups and got the ice cream out of the fridge. "Does anyone else want ice cream?" I asked looking at the table.

"We're fine for now but thank you." Esme said.

"No thank you." Jace said.

I nodded. Put ice cream in both cups and then I grabbed two spoons. I put the ice cream back in the fridge and them I grabbed the cups and turned around.

"Oh fuck!" I said before I jumped when I saw Melanie and David standing there.

"Uuuuuuh. Daddy Karla cursed." Melanie said.

"That's too bad that we didn't bring the cursing Jar." Jace said.

Esme and Carlisle chuckled.

I sighed and gave them their ice cream. "They scared the hell out of me." I said.

"We can see that. You're still pale." Esme said.

I swallowed and nodded.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Jace asked.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and they smiled.

"I had come to Seattle from Alaska." Carlisle said.

"And I had come from Forks." Esme said.

"I saw her once on the street but she had gotten in a car and had left before I could reach her." Carlisle said.

I smiled.

"Then I saw her again in the university of Washington. I thought that I had imagined it but she was walking towards me. That was when I decides to talk to her and not let her get away. I used as an excuse an assignment that we had from the same teacher so I could spend time with her. Then I asked her for her number and I invited her to dinner." Carlisle said.

"And i didn't look at anyone else since then." Esme said with a smile as she looked at Carlisle.

"Neither did I. Then we started dating and we registered together on the classes that we had in common. After that we graduated and we started living together." Carlisle said.

"We lived together ten years before he decided to propose to me. We even already had Edward." Esme said.

"Your family didn't say anything?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "They thought that we were already married. So we have been living together for twenty five years but its actually twenty seven." Esme said.

"Almost thirty." I said.

They smiled and nodded.

*()*

Since Esme and Carlisle were here, I thought they could be talking to Jace while I unpacked.

As soon as they heard that I started opening boxes, the three of them got up and started helping me unpack.

I was looking for the poster size photos that I had that I wanted to hang up in the living room but I couldn't find them.

"How cute!" Esme said holding up one of the poster size pictures I was looking for. She had the one where David was sitting on my lap.

His head was under my chin and we were smiling.

I smiled. "I was looking for that." I said.

"Where do you want it?" She asked.

"I'm going to be hanging them up here in the living room." I said.

Esme smiled. "That's a nice picture. Who took it?" She asked.

"I did. My phone has a front camera." I said.

"Oh that's right. I keep forgetting about the new technology. I have one and I'm still getting used to it." Esme said with a smile.

I chuckled.

Esme gave me the picture and I put it on top of the couch. "Was this your brother?" She asked.

I turned to look at her and saw that she was holding up a poster size picture with Tito sitting down and hugging David.

Tito had his chin on David's shoulder.

I nodded. "Yea that was him." I said.

David looks just like him." Esme whispered.

I smiled and nodded.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"How old is Edward?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "He just turned twenty four." Esme said.

"Then how come Annabelle is thirteen if you said that Edward was eight when she was born?" I asked.

Esme smiled a sad smile. "We had twins when Edward was three. They passed away when Edward was eight, and we had Annabelle when Edward was eleven." Esme said.

"I'm so sorry Esme." I said.

Esme smiled. "Me too. They were so little and that when that happened Edward got worse. After Annabelle was born was when he changed." Esme said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry for asking. If I had known I wouldn't have asked. Its just that I was confused." I told her.

Esme smiled. "Don't worry its fine. But in memory of them, Edward named his children." Esme said.

"Its not painful for you?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "At first it was but its like I have my children again. They look just like my William and Elizabeth." Esme said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They drowned. We had gone to the beach, and they had been swimming. They were very good swimmers so I don't understand how it happened. But they told us that William got a cramp and Elizabeth tries to help him but she couldn't and they both drowned." Esme said.

I hugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry." I told her.

Esme smiled and nodded. Them she cleared her throat. "Lets finish helping you settle in." Esme said with a smile.

I nodded and bit my lip.

_How could that happen to Esme and Carlisle when they were really good people?_

I felt really bad for Esme now, but I was going to try and be around her more. I didn't wanted her getting sad.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. I really hope that you just liked it and I'm sorry about Esme but there should be a surprise for her in one of the future chapters. **

**Um I also wanted to say that there will be more Esme and Carlisle in the future chapters. The rest of the Cullens will also be active but it will be mostly Esme and Carlisle with the main characters. I am also planning on writing a story for Carlisle and Esme after this one but I still don't know how lol but something will come up. **

**Anyway thank you for reviewing. Thank you taking your time to read this chapter. Take care. Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. So in this chapter we will get to see the dinner with Carlisle and Esme and I think that the birthday dinner too. Since I promised a Melanie's POV and I didn't do it in the last chapter (I'm so sorry) I will start with her in this chapter. I really hope y'all enjoy it.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

**MELANIE'S POV**

"Come on Melanie we have to go home." Daddy said.

I groaned. I didn't wanted to go home. I like being with David, but mostly I liked seeing daddy with Karla.

"We're just going to go get ready. Then we'll be back for Karla and David so we can go to dinner." Daddy said.

I sighed. "Okay." I said before I put David's toys back. "Bye David." I said.

"Bye." David said before he waved.

"Bye Melanie." Karla said before she gave me a hug.

I hugged her back. I liked the way that her hugs made me feel. Plus I liked the way that she smelled.

"We'll see you later, okay?" She said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded.

"Bye Jace." Karla said with a smile.

Daddy smiled also. "Do I get a hug too?" Daddy asked.

Karla turned pink but then she hugged my daddy.

I smiled. I liked seeing daddy happy.

"Okay. We'll be back at five thirty to pick you and David up." Daddy said.

Karla smiled and nodded.

"We're leaving too." Esme said.

"So soon?" Karla asked.

Esme smiled. "We have to get ready too." She said.

Karla nodded. She looked sad.

So I hugged her legs.

Karla ran her fingers through my hair.

That felt good.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant." Carlisle said.

Karla nodded.

Daddy then took my hand in his and we walked outside.

"Jace can we have a moment?" Esme asked.

We turned around.

Esme and Carlisle came to where we were.

"So since we wont have a moment to talk to you since we're going to be around Karla, we wanted to tell you that everything is ready foe Tuesday night." Esme said with a smile.

I really liked Esme.

She was nice, and she was helping my daddy with Karla.

So was Carlisle.

"The reservations are under your name. We went to the restaurant today and Esme told them how she wanted everything." Carlisle said.

Daddy smiled. "Thank you. You really don't know how thankful I am for all of your help." Daddy said.

Esme and Carlisle smiled.

"Its our pleasure. We just want to see both of you happy." Carlisle said.

"And this little one as well." Esme said before she picked me up.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for helping my daddy." I said.

"Anytime." Esme said.

"Well we should go. We only have an hour and a half to get ready." Carlisle said.

Esme nodded and set me down on my feet. "Have you decided if you're going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Esme asked.

Daddy smiled. "Yes I've thought about it." Daddy said.

"And?" Carlisle asked.

"I've decided that I'm going to ask her." Daddy said.

Esme and Carlisle smiled.

"Good. That way y'all can go to our anniversary together." Esme said with a smile.

Daddy nodded. "We'll see y'all in a little bit." Daddy said.

They nodded.

"You know it really sucks to pretend like we just met." Esme said.

"I know, but it will only be for a little longer." Daddy said.

Esme nodded.

Then they left.

Daddy opened the door of the car and then he picked me up. Then he put me in my car seat. "Okay baby, don't tell anyone of what you just heard, okay?" Daddy said.

I smiled and nodded. "Its our secret." I told him.

Daddy smiled. "Yes it is." He said.

*()*

We got home and daddy took me out of my car seat.

Then he closed the door and opened the door to the house.

Aunt Imogen was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Imogen, can I ask you for a favor?" Daddy said.

"Sure." Aunt Imogen said.

"Can you help Melanie get ready? We have to leave before five thirty." Daddy said.

Aunt Imogen smiled. "Sure. Going out with Aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle, huh?" Aunt imogen asked.

"Who told you?" Daddy asked.

"Mom." Aunt Imogen said.

"Who told her?" Daddy asked.

"Well you do know that mom and aunt Esme are sisters. Plus uncle Carlisle is dad's brother. So there are only two ways to find out." Aunt Imogen said.

Daddy sighed. "Well just help me get Melanie ready, please?" Daddy said.

"Okay. Come on Melanie." Aunt Imogen said before she took my hand in hers.

We walked up the stairs together but then Aunt Imogen and I went to my room.

She helped me take my pants off and my shirt. "Would you like to wear a dress?" Aunt Imogen asked.

I nodded.

"What color?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yellow!" I said.

Aunt Imogen smiled. "Okay. Come on lets take you a shower." She said before she took my hand in hers.

*()*

Aunt Imogen dressed me in a yellow dress that had black dots. She put my hair up from the sides and she put bows that were the same color as my dress. She put on a black jacket on me and black boots. The she took me to stand in front of the mirror.

"What do you think?" She asked.

I smiled. "I look pretty." I said.

Aunt Imogen smiled. "You always do." She said before she sprayed some perfume on me. Then she started to dry my hair with something that threw hot air.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Its a blow dryer. It dries you hair faster." She said.

I nodded.

"So what do you think of Karla?" Aunt Imogen asked.

"I like her." I said with a smile.

"You like her as your teacher?" Aunt Imogen asked.

"Yes. But I would like her as a mommy too." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I like how her hugs feel, and I like that she is always smiling. Like me." I said.

Aunt Imogen smiled.

"You don't like her?" I asked.

"It's not that. Its just that I didn't get to talk to her during your birthday party so I really don't know her." Aunt Imogen said.

I nodded.

"Does she have kids?" Aunt Imogen asked.

"She has a nephew. He lives with her and I like to play with him. That's why I didn't wanted to come home." I said.

"What does aunt Esme say?" Aunt Imogen asked.

I smiled. "She likes her too." I said.

"Did mom tell you to investigate?" Daddy said coming into my room.

"No. I just wanted to know how Melanie felt about all of this." Aunt Imogen said.

"And how do you feel, Mel?" Daddy asked.

"I'm happy!" I said before I got up and ran to him.

Daddy picked me up and hugged me to his chest. "I'm glad baby girl." Daddy said.

"Are you happy daddy?" I asked looking at him.

Daddy looked at me and smiled. "I'm very happy." He said.

I smiled. "Can we go now?" I asked.

"We have to give Karla and David time to get ready. We still have half an hour to go." Daddy said.

I nodded.

**JACE'S POV**

At five thirty I was at Karla's front door knocking. I couldn't wait to see her.

The door opened slowly.

"Kala!" David said before he ran inside and left the door open.

I came in with Melanie and closed the door behind us.

"I'll be there in a second!" Karla said from upstairs.

I chuckled.

David was wearing a tuxedo with black dress shirt and gray vest and dress pants. His tie was black with gray and silver.

"Okay I'm ready." Karla said as she walked down the stairs in high heel short boots and a black one shoulder dress.

I started at her.

Her hair was down her back in loose curls. She was wearing some make-up but it had been done lightly. She looked more beautiful than usual. "Um so since I didn't know where we were going I decided to wear this. Do you think that its okay?" She asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer her. I was shocked about how she looked.

"You don't like it? Its fine ill just go change." She said before she turned around.

I reached for her and grabbed her wrist. "No, no its fine. Its just that you look very beautiful." I told her.

She blushed. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

I took her hand in mine and just started at her.

"Um shouldn't we get going?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes." I said.

"Come on Melanie, David. Lets go." I said.

Karla looked at Melanie. Then she smiled. "Aw! Don't you look adorable. I like your dress and your boots." Karla told her.

Melanie smiled. "I like your dress too, and your shoes." Melanie said.

Karla smiled. "Thank you." She said.

I opened the door for her and she got out followed by Melanie and David. I locked the door and got out.

Karla went to get David's car seat from her car and then she put him on his car seat.

I picked Melanie up and put her in her car seat. I put the seatbelt on her and then I closed the door. Then I walked around and opened the door for Karla.

"Thank you sir." Karla said with a smile before she got in the passenger seat.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile. Then I closed the door for her.

I sighed. I was going to ask her tonight and give her the ring too.

It was going to be tonight or never.

*()*

"Brazilian Steakhouse." Karla said as I parked in front of the restaurant, and beside Uncle Carlisle's car.

"Yep." I said.

"I thought we were coming here tomorrow night." Karla said.

I smiled. "There was a change of plans. Suddenly Esme started craving Chinese food so we're going to a Chinese buffet tomorrow night. " I said. "If that's alright with you." I added since I didn't wanted her to feel like I was going to be making all the choices.

Karla smiled. "That sounds better. I love their egg rolls." Karla said.

I smiled. "Then its settled." I said before I turned off the car. I got off and went to open her door. Then I went to get Melanie out of her car seat while Karla got off David.

We closes the doors and I locked the car. We walked together inside.

"Good evening my name is Erick and ill be your waiter for tonight. Do you have a reservation?" Erick asked.

"We're here with Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I said.

"Ah. This way. They have been waiting for you." Erick said.

We followed him around the restaurant until we made it outside, where it was more private. We went to sit down with Carlisle and Esme.

"I'll bring the kids booster seats. Would y'all like to order drinks?" He asked.

"A bottle of champagne would be fine for now." Uncle Carlisle said with a smile.

"Are we celebrating something?" Karla asked.

"Today is our anniversary." Uncle Carlisle said not taking his eyes off from aunt Esme.

"Really? I wish I had known so I could have gotten y'all something. Happy anniversary." Karla said before she blushed.

Esme turned to look at Karla and smiled. "Having dinner with us is more than enough." Esme said with a smile.

Karla smiled.

The waiter came back with a bottle of champagne and some glasses.

Another waiter brought the booster seats.

Erick opened the champagne bottle and served it.

"Your dinner will be brought to you shortly." Erick said before he left.

_They had already ordered everything?_

Carlisle gave us a glass each. "I want to make a toast. To my beautiful wife. All these years that we have been together have been the best of my life. I want to make a toast to Esme. To the wonderful woman I married sixteen years ago. To the woman that stole my heart since the first day that I saw her. To many more years to come." Uncle Carlisle said with a smile as he looked at aunt Esme.

Aunt Esme smiled as he spoke.

"Cheers." We said.

We took a drink from our glasses.

"I would like to make a toast." Karla said.

Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme looked at her and then they smiled.

"These last few days that I've gotten to spend time with both of you, have taught me a lot of things. I have seen the love that y'all have the one for the other. I have seen how y'all care for each other, but most of all I have seen that besides husband and wife, y'all are also best friends. So I would like to make a toast to the happy couple." Karla said before she raised her glass.

We raised them as well.

"To the happy couple." Karla said.

"Cheers." We said before we put our glasses together. Then we took a drink from our glass.

Our dinner was brought a few minutes after that.

**KARLA'S POV**

Dinner with Carlisle, Esme, and Jace had been great.

I distracted myself and I enjoyed their company.

"So we'll see each other tomorrow." Esme said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yea for the big dinner." I said.

Esme chuckled. "Think of it as a reunion." Esme said.

"Yeah. A reunion that involves birthday presents." I said.

Esme smiled. "You don't like getting gifts?" Esme asked.

I sighed. "I do. Its just that I don't like being the center of attention." I said.

Esme smiled. "When its your birthday its normal. You're going to get more attention the day that you get married." Esme said.

"Don't even mention it. I'll probably be red as a tomato walking down the aisle." I said.

Esme laughed. "I know I was." Esme said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No I'm just kidding." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled. "One of these days we'll invite you to our home and I'll show you the video." Esme said.

I nodded.

"As soon as your engaged we'll go looking for dresses and decorations." Esme said.

"Well I font even have the boyfriend yet, so I don't know when that will be." I said before I laughed.

"That's not funny. A beautiful girl like you must have dozens of men after you." Esme said.

"Yeah. I just don't pay them any attention." I said.

"How come?" She asked.

I sighed. "I just lost my brother Esme. I feel like I lost my best friend at the same time. Its not easy to wake up every day and realize that its not a dream. That this actually happened and that he wont be in any family events anymore." I said. Then I sighed. "I'm just going to have to learn to live with this." I said.

Esme nodded.

"Does the pain ever go away?" I asked.

Esme shook her head. "No. As a matter of fact I think it you just learn to live with it. I don't think it goes away." Esme said.

I nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" Jace asked behind me.

I nodded. "See you tomorrow, Esme." I said.

Esme smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow. Take care." She said.

"You too." I said before I gave her a hug. Then I let her go.

"Good night." Carlisle said with a smile.

I smiled. "Good night Carlisle." I said.

Carlisle nodded and then they left.

I turned around and walked with Jace to his car.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Jace asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I have been enjoying Esme's company since the day I met her. Carlisle is nice too." I said.

Jace smiled.

"When were you going to tell me that you are related to Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"What?" Jace asked as he opened the door for me.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "You heard me." I said before I got in his car.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I didn't have time to finish the chapter until now. I was driving most of the day and that made me tired. But I decided to finish the chapter because I'm in a very good mood. Today Friday the 3rd of October is my little nephew David's birthday. Yes David is real lol he is turning five years old I hope I get to see him later ****㈳5 anyway the rest of what I was going to add to this chapter I will just added to the next one. I will try to have it loaded here later tonight or on Saturday ㈴2 thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Take care. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. Okay so I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I have already created the group in facebook. Its called: Shadowhunter Herondale. I didn't know what else to name it lol anyway I think that all of this chapter will be in Karla's pov not sure yet but I'm still thinking about it. After this one Esme is going to be more involved.**

**Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

The whole ride home we had been in silence.

I had thought that Melanie and David were asleep but when I turned to look at them, they had his smiled.

Jace parked in front of my house and I sighed.

"Thank you for tonight." I said.

"No problem." Jace said.

_Was he mad because I had figured it out? _

I nodded and opened the door of the car and went to get David out. I grabbed his car seat and closed the doors.

Jace got off also and he helped Melanie get off also. "Can we talk? For a little bit?" Jace asked.

I nodded. "Would you like to come in?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Kala can I play Sonic game?" David asked.

"You have Sonic games? On what system?" Jace asked.

"Um, yes I do and I have it on GameCube." I said.

"Really?! Which one?" Jace asked.

"Sonic 2 adventure battle." I said.

"I love that game! Can we play it?" Jace asked sounding like an excites little boy.

I chuckled. "Okay." I said as we walked to the front door. I unlocked the door and opened it. I turned on the light.

They came in and Jace closes the door behind them.

"I haven't told you but I like tour house." Jace said.

I smiled. "Thanks, but remember that it was my brother the one that designed it. The weird thing is that its just like I wanted my house. He got every detail right." I said.

"Maybe he was going to give it to you." Jace said.

I smiled. "I don't think so. But who knows. Now lets play some games." I said before I went to turn on the flat screen that was in the living room. I went to turn on the GameCube and plugged in two controllers.

"So would you like to do one race and then let the kids play?" I asked.

"Sure. That sounds good." Jace said.

I nodded.

We sat on the carpet in front of the television.

David came to sit on my lap.

Jace picked Sonic and I picked Shadow. Then started our race in City Escape.

"I wanna do it." David said taking the control.

I gave it to him.

Jace gave the controller to Melanie and he helped to stand up. "Can we talk now?" Jace asked.

I nodded. "Well be right outside if y'all need anything." I said to Melanie and David.

They nodded.

We went outside to the patio.

The house had glass doors, so we could still see David and Melanie in the living room.

"Does this house has an underground level?" Jace asked.

"Yea. The guest rooms." I said.

"Wow." Jace said.

I nodded. "My brother wanted to make it a little like a house he saw in a game." I said.

"GTA V." Jace said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's it." I said.

Jace smiled. "It still looks beautiful here." He said.

I nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked before I went to the fridge to get a Coke.

"Want one?" I asked.

"Sure." Jace said.

I gave him one and we sat down at a table that we had outside. I opened my Coke and took a drink from it. Then I waited for Jace to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was related to Esme and Carlisle. I hope you're not mad." Jace said.

I smiled. "I'm not mad. You had your reasons for not telling me." I said.

Jace nodded. "How did you figure it out?" Jace asked.

I smiled. "I figured it out the moment I saw your mother but then I thought that my mind was playing me tricks. When I saw them together was when I actually saw that it was true." I said.

Jace smiled. "Yes they are related. Aunt Esme is my mother's sister. Uncle Carlisle is my father's brother." Jace said.

"Well I didn't know about your father since I haven't met him." I said.

"You'll meet him one of these days." Jace said.

I nodded.

"So I wanted to give you something that Melanie and I got for you." Jace said.

"Y'all really didn't have to get me anything." I said.

Jace smiled. "It was Melanie's idea for a birthday present, and I liked her idea." Jace said.

"Okay." I said.

Jace smiled and took something out of his pocket. Then he put a little navy blue box in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You're gift." He said.

I started stared at the little box.

"Open it." Jace said.

I took in a deep breath and then I let it out. I st my Coke on the table and took the small box in my hands. I opened it.

Inside there was a pear-shaped sapphire. Like a drop from the boundless ocean. A double band of diamonds cradled it from top to bottom emphasizing its brilliance.

It was a white gold ring, and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Jace asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's absolutely beautiful." I said.

"Melanie said that you would like that one." Jace said.

I raised an eyebrow. "She picked it out?" I asked.

Jace nodded.

"She has great taste, but I can't accept this. It must have cost you a fortune." I said closing the small blue box.

Jace shook his head. "We wanted to give it to you. Well Melanie did. We spent almost a whole day in jewelry stores. She was looking for the perfect ring. She said they you told her that your favorite color is blue." Jace said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. She asked me and I told her. She even drew me a blue and aqua flower." I said.

Jace smiled. "Well it doesn't matter how much it cost. What my little girl wants, she gets. And she wanted to get the ring for you. Take it as an early birthday gift." He said.

I sighed. "It just feels kind of weird." I said.

"Well there was something that I wanted to ask you." He said.

I swallowed and nodded.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Are you sure that Melanie wont mind?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "If you said yes, I'm sure it would make her the happiest girl on earth." Jace said.

I smiled.

"So?" He asked.

I smiled again. "Yes. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I said with a smile.

Jace smiled and came to give me a huge hug, almost dropping both of us. "Okay so now I should put the ring on your finger." Jace said.

"That sounds like we're getting engaged." I said.

"Its more like a promise ring." Jace said.

"And what is the promise?" I asked.

Jace let me go and looked straight into my eyes. "Melanie and I promise to be with you during good and bad times. We want to make you happy and in return you promise the same to us." Jace said.

I nodded. "I do promise to make the two of you happy. The thing is that I'm still hurting with what happened with my brother." I said.

"And we'll help you heal. I know it takes time and I know its not easy. I saw Edward go through it." Jace said.

I nodded.

"Melanie!" Jace yelled causing me to jump.

Melanie came out running. When she saw us hugging each other, she smiled. "Yes daddy?" Melanie said.

"I need you to take a picture of me putting the ring on Karla's finger. Can you do that for me?" Jace asked.

Melanie smiled and nodded.

Jace gave Melanie his phone. Then he came back to stand in front of me.

"Hey. Come play." David told her.

"In a little bit." Melanie told him.

Jace then took my left in his right and he took my class ring off with his left hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Class rings usually go on the right hand." He said before he winked at me. He then put my class ring on the third finger of my right hand. Then he took the ring out of the small box and he put it in my third finger of my left hand.

I saw some flashes but I wasn't looking at the camera or at Jace. I was looking at the beautiful ring that Melanie had picked out. I still couldn't believe that she had picked it out.

"So we have something to tell the both of you, and we want the both of you to be the first ones to know." Jace said.

I looked at him and he smiled, which caused me to smile.

Jace hugged my shoulders and turned to look at Melanie and David.

I did too.

"We're dating." Jace said.

Melanie smiled and started jumping up and down.

David just looked at her like she was crazy. "Kala?" David said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" David asked.

I went to kneel in front of him and took both of his little hands in mine. Then I swallowed. "Yes." I said.

"Okay. Cause I like him." David said.

I smiled. "You do?" I asked.

David smiled and nodded. "He's nice to me." David said.

I smiled and hugged him.

Then Melanie came to hug me too.

I hugged both of them together.

"So are you going to be my mommy now?" Melanie asked.

"Um...your daddy and I have to get married for that." I said.

"Why don't you get married?" Melanie asked.

"Because we have to get to know each other more." I said before I let both of them go.

Melanie nodded.

"But if you want I can do with you all the things that mothers do, which I don't know since I don't have children, and David is a boy." I said.

"Really? We can spend more time together?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "If you would like that, then yes." I said.

Melanie smiled. "Can we watch a movie?" She asked.

I smiled. "Sure. Go pick one with David." I said.

They smiled and ran back inside.

I stood up then, and Jace came to hug me from behind.

"I told you. She adores you." Jace said.

"I know. I just feel bad though. She needs a mother really bad. I can see that she has needed her since she was little even though she has had you." I said.

"What are you trying to say?" Jace asked.

I turned around to look at him. "Jace, you didn't date before?" I asked.

"Yes I did. But I didn't let them get close to Melanie because I didn't know if the relationship was going to last and I didn't want Melanie to get hurt." Jace said.

I nodded. "Why did you let me get close to her?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "I didn't do anything. She was the one that got close to you. Since the moment she saw you, she liked you. Ever since then I've been wanting to get close to you as well. I wanted to know everything about you. Seeing Melanie that happy with just a smile that you give to her makes me happy, and I don't know what you have but you pulled us to you." Jace said.

I smiled.

"We wanna watch this one!" Melanie said behind us.

I turned in Jace's arms to look at her.

Melanie smiled.

I took the movie. "The lion king. Are y'all sure?" I asked.

David and Melanie nodded.

"Okay." I said.

They ran back inside.

I started to walk but was pulled against Jace.

Then he started to walk.

"We're walking like penguins." I said with a smile.

"That's the point." Jace said.

I laughed. "Come on." I said pulling his hands.

"No. I'm not letting you go." Jace said.

"Its not like I'm going anywhere else. I'm just going to put a movie so we can watch it." I said.

Jace sighed. "Fine." He said before he let me go but kept one of my hands in his.

We went inside and he let go of my hand.

I went to turn off the GameCube and switched channel. I turned on the DVD and I put the movie in. "Would y'all like some popcorn?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Melanie and David said.

I smiled and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the box of popcorn that was on top of the fridge and opened it. I took one of the bags and put it in the microwave.

"You know everytime I see you, that dress keeps going higher and higher." Jace said behind me.

"That's because it keeps going up." I said pulling it down.

Jace nodded.

I turned around to look at him.

He got closer to me and he wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Something that I've been wanting to do since I saw you." He said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"This." He said before he pressed his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I had been wanting to kiss too. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer to him.

"Is the popcorn done yet?" Melanie asked.

We stopped kissing and let go off each other.

I blushed. "Its almost done." I said just as the microwave beeped. I turned around and grabbed a blue plastic bowl that I had. I took the popcorn bag out and I put the popcorn in the bowl. I took another bag and put it in the microwave.

"Alright here you go." I told her.

Melanie just looked from me to her father, and then back at me. Then she smiled and took the bowl. Then she went to the living room.

"Um I think we should head back to the living room." I said.

"What about the other bag of popcorn?" Jace asked.

"I'll come get it in a little bit. Besides ima go change." I said.

Jace nodded.

We walked back to the living room together but then I walked up the stairs to my room.

I sighed.

Melanie had caught us kissing but it hadn't upset her. It had just made her happier.

I went to my closet and looked for sweat pants. I grabbed a blue shirt and a pair of black socks. Then I went to my room and changed. I hung up the dress and I put the shoes back. Then I went back downstairs.

I went to get the bag of popcorn and then I put the popcorn in the bowl. I played the movie and turned off the lights. Then I went to sit on the couch.

Jace sat beside me and he hugged my shoulders.

I smiled.

It looked like now that we were dating he was not going to sit away from me.

*()*

"Remember the balloons." Mother said.

"Yes mom I know. I made a list." I told her over the phone.

"You already know which piñata you're going to get him?" She asked.

"Yes. He loves Pikachu so much that I thought I should get him two piñatas. One as Sonic and the other as Pikachu." I said as I pushed the cart in WalMart.

"What about the cake?" She asked.

"Mom. David's birthday is not for another month. But I'll order the cake." I told her.

"Don't forget the candy bags. How many kids are you planning on inviting?" She asked.

"I still don't know. Probably all of Melanie's class plus Esme's so that's like 48 children." I said.

"That's a lot." Mother said.

I nodded. "I know." I said.

"So is there something you would like to tell me?" She asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like you just got a boyfriend?" She asked.

_Damn._

"How did you...David." I said.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She asked.

"Mom we just started dating last night so relax." I told her.

"Barely last night?" She asked.

"Yes. Look I'll talk to you later in still doing some shopping." I said.

"Okay. Bye." She said.

"Bye." I said. Then I sighed. I went through the aisles of party city looking for all the decorations in blue and yellow.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey beautiful." Jace said.

I smiled. "Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. How about you?" He asked.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"So I was calling to see if you and David wanted to go have some breakfast somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but David is with my mom, and I'm doing some shopping for his birthday. After that I'm going grocery shopping." I said.

"This early? Its barely eight." Jace said.

I nodded. "I know. Its just that I want to make sure that I have everything ready for his birthday party." I said.

"Oh. When is it?" Jace asked.

"October the third." I said.

"That's a month away." Jace said.

"Yeah. I want to get everything now so I wont be looking for everything at the last minute." I said.

"Yea that's true. Are you inviting his mom?" Jace asked.

"Of course. If she doesn't come that's on her but I'm still inviting her." I said.

"That's true. So I wont be seeing you for the rest of the day, then?" He asked.

I smiled. "As much as I would love to spend the day with you and Melanie I can't. I have to get all of these party stuff home and I have to go grocery shopping. Plus I want to see if I can go get another car at a dealership." I said.

"You're trading your Skyline?" He asked.

"No!" I said.

A woman turned to look at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry. No I'm not trading it. I'm going to put it in my garage. I dotn want to put that much miles on it." I said.

"Oh. What kind of car do you want to get?" Jace asked.

"Um, I don't know. I want one that is a four door and it helps me save on gas." I said.

"I can take you if you want." Jace said.

_Ima need someone to take me anyway just in case I do get the car._

"Okay. Um let me finish here and you can meet me at my house around eight thirty. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Its perfect." Jace said.

I nodded. "I'll see you soon then." I said.

"Okay. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said before I hung up.

*()*

I got home and parked the car on reverse. I opened the garage door with the controller and I put the car in. Then I closes the door and turned off the car. I got off the car and closed the door. Then I went to open the trunk and started taking everything inside.

Just then the doorbell ran.

I went to put everything in the kitchen and then I went to open the door.

Jace stood there with Melanie.

Melanie came to give me a hug. "Hi Karla!" She said with a smile.

I smiled. "Hi Melanie. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. How about you?" She asked.

"I'm good too." I told her.

"Hey." Jace said with a smile.

I smiled. "Hey." I said.

"Where's David?" Melanie asked.

"He's with my mom." I said.

"Oh." Melanie said.

"Ready to go?" Jace asked.

"Yea. Just let me go get my purse." I said.

Jace nodded.

I let go off Melanie and ran to the garage. I grabbed my keys and phone and I put them inside my purse. I locked the car and then I ran back to the living room.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said.

Jace opened the door.

Melanie and I got out of the house and Jace closed the door behind him.

"Did you lock it?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." Jace said.

I nodded.

**Okay guys so I'm going to leave it there. So I got a review today saying that this story is boring. To my guest reviewer, I'm sorry to say this but I write because I want to. I'm not making any profit from my stories. If you like the story then good, if you don't then don't even waste your time on reading and writing a review. Thank you **

**Anyway the next chapter should be the dinner. Sorry I didnt write it in this one but as I was writing this chapter went in a whole different direction lol its not my fault. My brain just decided to do that out of nowhere lol so hopefully my brain will let me put the dinner in the next chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading. Thank you for your reviews **** enjoy your weekend. Take care. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys how are y'all? Well I'm good and excited that tomorrow ima start volunteering at the Houston Humane Society. I'll be able to help animals and that is something that I have always wanted to do so I have to start somewhere **

**Anyway I'm hoping to make this chapter longer for y'all. Hopefully it comes out like that.**

**I would like to thank Ellie for the support and for reviewing my story. **

**It means a lot to me thank you very much.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**P.s. This will be another chapter in Karla's pov**

**I will now leave you guys to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I walked around the dealership looking for the perfect car.

Jace was right behind me with Melanie in his arms.

"Have you decided on a vehicle, ma'am?" A man asked.

I shook my head. "I'm still looking." I said.

The man nodded. "Let me know id you decide on one." He said.

I nodded.

"Do you like any of these?" Jace asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

They weren't like my Skyline.

"Maybe we can go to another dealer." Jace said.

"Let me just look at these cars. If I don't like any of them, then we can go." I said.

Jace nodded.

We started walking and looking at the cars.

I stopped when I saw an Aqua blue car. I walked to it and went to open the driver's door. I immediately liked it.

"What do you think?" I asked Jace.

Jace walked around it. Then he came back to where I was standing. "It looks like a nice car. Turn it on." He said.

I got in and turned the key. The dashboard was in blue and white colors. "I like this one." I said.

"This is a fine choice. The lights on this one are in blue and white, while the others are in red and white. Its zero miles and it comes with a sunroof." The man said.

I nodded. "I'll take it." I said.

The man smiled. "I can assure you that you made the right choice. Its a very economical car." The man said.

"So its a V4?" I asked.

"Yes. The fastest it can go its 160." The man said.

I nodded.

"You are a very lucky young woman because this is the last car that we have. We don't get another shipment of Mazda3's in two weeks." The man said.

I nodded.

"Well come with me then. Young man, do you drive?" The man asked Jace.

"Yes." Jace said.

"Great. Do you think you can pull it up to the front?" He asked.

"Sure." Jace said.

I took Melanie with me and we followed the man to his office.

*()*

"Okay so here is a copy of everything. The keys are in the car and in case that you have any problems with the car, you may bring it here and we'll get it fixed for you." The man said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

The man smiled. "Thank you. The keys are already in the car, and you should be getting the title by mail. I will also be giving you a call when the plates are here." He sais.

I nodded and stood up.

So did Jace.

"It was a pleasure making business with you." The man said before he shook my hand.

"You too." I said.

He shook Jace's hand.

"Have a nice day." The man said.

"You too." Jace said before we turned around and started to walk towards the entrance.

"Um I'm going to go pick up David. I'll see you later?" I asked.

Jace nodded. "Be careful." He said before he gave me a light kiss on the lips.

I nodded. I went to get in my car and turned it on. I liked the way it roared to life. I still loved my Skyline more, but I didn't wanted to mess it up.

I put on my seatbelt and got out of the dealership. I dialed my mother's number.

"Hello?" Mother answered.

"Mom. I'm on my way to pick up David." I said.

"Oh! But we're not at home right now." She said.

"Where are y'all?" I asked.

"We're at the store." She said.

"I'll be there like in an hour anyway." I said.

"Oh! We should be home by that time." She said.

"Okay. See you in a few." I said.

"Okay. Bye." She said before she hung up.

I got on the freeway and started driving towards my mother's house.

We had come kind of far with Jace to a Mazda dealership.

It was all the way on 59 south. Now I had to drive until the I-10 East showed up.

I sighed and kept driving.

It was going to be a long drive.

I parked in front of my mother's house exactly one hour later.

They were barely getting the groceries out.

I turned off the car and took off my seatbelt. I got out and closes the door.

"Hey." Chris said.

"Hey. You need some help with those?" I asked.

"Naw. I got it." He said.

I nodded.

Chris had been a football player when he was in junior high. Now he was a basketball player.

"Oh! You're here." Kevin said coming out of the house.

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm still at the store." I said with a smile.

Kevin smiled. Kevin had started playing football in junior high and he still played. He was on defense. "Who's car is that?" Kevin asked.

"Its mine." I said.

"Really? It looks nice." Kevin said.

"What looks nice?" My mother asked coming out of the house.

"Karla's new car." Chris said.

"You got a new car? How? And what happened to the Skyline? Did you trade it?" My mother asked.

"Mom those are a lot of questions." I said.

"Well?" She asked.

I sighed. "Yes I got a new car and I bought it cash. The Skyline is in my garage. I don't want to be using it too much because I'm afraid someone might hit me while I'm driving it and I don't want anything to happen to it. No I didn't trade it and I wouldn't." I said.

"Oh." She said.

I nodded.

Then David came out. "Kala look I got candy." David said.

"Who got him candy?" I asked.

"Kevin." Chris said.

"Chris." Kevin said.

"So it was both of you? What have I told y'all about the candy? He already is hyper and the candy makes him worse." I said before I picked up David.

"Well he asked for the candy and we couldn't say no to him." Chris said.

I smiled and shook my head. No one could say no to David. Except my sisters. "Well I have to go. David is going to be staying later tomorrow because I have a date." I said.

"A date?! With who?!" Chris and Kevin asked at the same time.

I sighed.

They were the jealous type.

Tito wasn't.

"With Jace." I said.

"Your boyfriend." Chris said.

"Yes he's my boyfriend. I have a life you know. Besides I have to get married one day." I said.

"If we approve." Kevin said.

"Hey! Y'all have had girlfriends that I don't approve and y'all didn't even listen to me." I said pointing my finger at them.

"That's different." Kevin said.

"Who gave you that ring?" Chris asked.

"My mom did. Its my class ring." I said putting my left hand down but Chris caught it.

"I know that the other ring is your class ring, but I'm talking about this one." He said.

Kevin and my mother got closer. "Yea. Who gave it to you?" Kevin asked.

"It was a birthday gift." I said.

"From who?" Mom asked.

"From Melanie and Jace." I said.

"Why are you wearing it in that finger? Its not like you're engaged." Chris said.

"Oh enough!" I said pulling my hand back.

"Let me see?" My mother asked.

I showed her the ring.

"Its a beautiful ring. Too bad that your sisters are not here to see it." Mother said with a smile.

"So they can tell me that its a beautiful ring, but then talk behind my back of what I probably did to get it?" I asked.

Mother laughed and so did I.

"Okay well I'll pick up David after my date tomorrow." I said.

They nodded.

"Okay. See y'all later." I said before I turned around.

"Bye!" They said.

"Bye." I said. I opened the back door and I put David in and I put on his seatbelt. Then I put the child safety on the door. I closed the door and turned around to find my mother and two brothers right behind me. I jumped.

"We wanted to see the car." Mom said.

"Oh." I said opening the driver's side.

"Its just like ours." Chris said.

"Kind of." I said.

"What's the difference?" Kevin asked.

I turned on the car, and then I turned on the lights.

"Its blue and white." Mom said.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"Aw man I wished ours was like that! Ours has red and white." Chris said.

"I know. I have drove it before." I said.

"How much did it cost you?" Mom asked.

"Fifteen thousand with zero miles." I said.

Mom nodded. "Its nice though. It has a sunroof too?" Mom asked.

"Yea. I guess this is more like a sport edition." I said.

"Lucky you." Kevin said.

"It still goes one sixty." Chris said.

"Yea it does." I said.

"I like the inside though. Its black and blue." Mom said.

I nodded.

"The perfect car for you." Mom said.

"Yea because I like blue." I said.

Mom nodded.

"Are y'all going to be busy on Wednesday? I thought maybe we can go out to dinner or something so we can celebrate my birthday as a family." I said.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I think we should go to a Buffett." I said.

"ChinaKo?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"That sounds fine." Mom said.

"Okay then be ready by four." I said.

They nodded.

"Okay so now I'm leaving cause I have to go grocery shopping. See y'all tomorrow." I said.

"Bye. Bye David." They said.

"Bye!" David said waving his hand.

I smiled and got in the car. I closed the door and I put on mu seatbelt. I put the car on reverse and got out of the driveway. Then I put the car on drive and started driving towards my house.

*()*

"Which one should I take?" I asked.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice looked at the dresses I was holding.

"I mean were going to a Chinese buffett, but I like the brown one." Alice said.

"I know that we're going to a Chinese buffett but I still want to look good." I said.

"For Jace." Rosalie said.

I smiled and blushed a little.

"So he gave you a ring?" Rosalie asked.

"Yea. He said that Melanie picked it out." I said.

"Its a beautiful ring." Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you Esme." I said with a smile.

"Okay talking and working at the same time. We have thirty minutes before we leave." Alice said.

I nodded and went to sit down on a chair in front of my huge mirror.

"Close your eyes." Alice ordered.

I did what she asked.

"I'll do her hair then." Rosalie said.

"I'll go check on David." Esme said.

I nodded.

"Don't move." Alice said.

I sighed. "Is it going to take long?" I asked.

"If you keep moving, then yes." Alice said.

"Okay. But don't put too much makeup." I told her.

"Don't worry." Alice said.

"Okay." I said. I let Alice do my makeup and relaxed. I realm don't know how much time had passed but after a while I heard Alice say "Done."

I opened my eyes.

"What do you think?" Alice asked bringing a mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

Alice had done everything look natural.

"I love it." I said.

Rosalie had put my hair up on the sides with two silver hair combs and it was in loose curls.

"My hair looks great as well." I said.

Rosalie smiled.

"Okay so go change into your dress and then we're ready to go." Alice said.

I nodded. I walked to my restroom and out on the dress. Then I went to get my short ankle boots out of my closet and put them on. I sprayed some of my favorite perfume.

"Okay. I'm ready to go." I said.

They smiled.

"Okay lets go." Alice said.

*()*

"We're here." Jace said as he parked in front of CHINA KO.

I just hoped that David wouldn't be running around, and that he would eat. Or else I was going to have to leave early.

I got off the car and went to get Melanie and David out of their car seats.

"Karla this is my daughter Allison." Alice said behind me.

I turned around and saw a little girl that was about six years who looked exactly like Alice.

The difference was that Alice had brown eyes and Allison had blue eyes.

Allison smiled.

"Nice to meet you Allison." I said with a smile.

"You too. Momma has told me about you." She said.

I smiled and looked at Alice.

Alice smiled.

"She has? I hope they are good things." I said before I laughed.

Alice laughed also. "Of course they are." Alice said.

"Well lets head inside. Everyone must be hungry." Carlisle said.

"We certainly are." Emmett said.

"Yea specially Emmett." Alice said.

Emmett smiled. "Well for me its good. The more I eat, the more I work out and turn the fat into muscle." Emmett said.

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes.

We went in and a waitress too us to the place that had been reserved for us. We ordered our drinks and then everyone got up and went to get food except esme and I, who stayed with the children.

"So Jace said that you had cravings for Chinese?" I asked Esme.

Esme smiled. "Yea. Its weird it came out of nowhere." Esme said.

I nodded. "Have you been craving other stuff?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "Chocolate, Coke with lots of ice, and don't tell anyone this but I've have also been wanting to have sex. A lot." Esme said.

I smiled. "Have you told Carlisle?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "Of course. He is enjoying himself." She said.

I laughed. "Esme...you don't think...that...maybe you could be..." I said before Esme interrupted me.

"Pregnant? I already did the home test and I came out negative." Esme said before she sighed.

"Wouldn't it be better if you went to the doctor and they toom some blood out?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "It would but I don't want to get my hopes up and then for the test to come out negative." Esme said and shook her head. "It would break my heart." She said.

I nodded.

"So I see that you're wearing the ring already. When did he give it to you?" Esme asked.

"Last night." I said.

"Did he asked you out?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yea he did." I said.

Esme smiled. "And what dis you say?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled and then I bit mu bottom lip. "I said yes." I said.

"Ah! That's wonderful!" Esme said.

"What's wonderful?" Carlisle asked as he sat down beside Esme.

"Karla and Jace are dating!" Esme said with a smile.

Carlisle smiled. "Congratulations. Y'all make a good couple." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"Well now that Carlisle is here, we can go get some food." Esme said with a smile before she stood up.

I nodded and stood up as well.

We walked together to get a plate and then we started getting some food.

"Esme can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said as she grabbed some shrimp.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Carlisle are related to Jace?" I asked.

Esme turned to look at me and smiled. "He told you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "When I met his mother I knew that she reminded me of someone and then I figured it out when I saw y'all together." I said.

Esme smiled and sighed. "I didn't tell you because I didnt want you to think that I was telling you to go out with him because he was my nephew." She said.

I nodded. "Yea I would have thought that." I said with a smile.

Esme smiled.

*()*

Dinner had been great last night, and I had loves the presents.

Carlisle and Esme had given me a white gold tennis bracelet that had sapphires.

Alice had given me the silver hair combs that had sapphires also.

Rosalie had given me a short one shoulder sapphire blue dress.

Emmett and Jasper has given me a surround system for my car.

I finish putting on my makeup and them I went to put on the dress that Rosalie had given to me.

My phone started to ring then.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Happy birthday!" Mom said.

"Thank you mom. How are you?" I asked.

"You're welcome. I'm good so are you excited to go on your date?" Mom asked.

I smiled. "Yea I am." I said.

"That's good." Mom said.

I nodded and put on my black short ankle boots. Then I grabbed my keys and got out of my room.

"Okay we should be picking David up around eight or nine. Nine would be the latest." I said as I started to walk don the stairs.

"Okay cause he has to go to school tomorrow." Mom said.

I smiled. "I know. Well let me finish getting ready. I'll see you later." I said.

"See you later. Bye." Mom said.

"Bye." I said and hung up.

"I got to say that this is a pretty big house." Someone said from the living room.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's only been four months since we broke up, and you already forgot about me?" The same voice said.

My heart started to beat faster.

Then Ramiro came out of the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came back for what is mine." He said as he took a step towards me.

I shook my head.

_This isn't happening._

"Have you forgotten about me too?" Yurlin asked coming from the kitchen.

"How do y'all know where I live?" I asked.

They smiled.

"We followed you." Yurlin said.

"Why have y'all been following me for? I don't owe y'all anything!" I told them.

"Uh looks like someone has an attitude. We'll see if you'll still have it when were done with you." Yurlin said.

My instincts were screaming at me to run but I couldn't.

"When you're done with me?" I asked.

Ramiro smiled. "Remember how I used to tell you Don't get mad if I come in through your window tonight and make you mine'?" Ramiro asked.

"I thought you were joking! You laughed and you always joked about things like that." I said.

"Well guess what? I wasn't joking, and after what YOUR mom did to my brother, I don't feel like joking. I just feel like paying her back with what hurts her the most." He said.

I shook my head and turned around. I started to run up the stairs, but he caught my foot and I felled hitting my forehead on one of the steps.

I groaned out in pain. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I blinked a couple of times until I could see good again. I felt something hot on my forehead and I reached up and felt the blood.

Ramiro pulled me back and I turned around. He covered his body with mine then and I hit him with my knee.

He groaned out in pain and took this opportunity to get up but them Yurlin grabbed me.

I fought with him but then he threw me against the wall where I hit my head again and I felled down the stairs.

I tried getting up but I couldn't. I turned around and started crawling slowly.

"You bitch!" Ramiro said before he quicker me on my stomach.

I felt like he had kicked the whole air out of me and I couldn't breathe.

Then he turned me around and got on top of me.

I started hitting him on the face but then he slapped me.

"Grab her arms." Ramiro said to Yurlin.

Yurkin came to grab my arms and Ramiro ripped my dress.

"Stop! Please!" I told him. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear. I want you to beg me, but that still wont stop me." Ramiro said as he started touching me.

"Don't touch me!" I said before I tried to kick him but it didn't help.

He took off the rest of my clothes and then he tied my hands and they taped my mouth.

Both of them had their hands and mouths all over my body and I couldn't even scream for help.

I felt when one of them entered me and I screamed out in pain. I knew that it didn't matter how loud I screamed nobody was going to hear me.

"You like that don't you?" Ramiro asked.

I started to cry. I know that its weird now a days but I was saving my first time to be with someone special, but this wasn't like I imagined it.

"Turn her around." Yurlin said.

Ramiro turned me around and I felt someone enter me from behind.

I screamed again in pain. Then I was hit hard on my head and everything went black.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter. I'm sorry about the last part of the chapter but its part of the story. Thank you for reading. Thank you for all of your support. The next chapter will be in Jace's POV I hope yall enjoyed most of the chapter. Take care. Until next time **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys here is chapter 11. I really hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Thank you once again for your nice reviews, it really makes my day **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

I smiled as I turned to Karla's street. I couldn't wait to hug her, or to hold her in my arms.

My smiled disappeared when i saw that her house was surrounded by police officers and that there was an ambulance too.

I turned off the car and quickly go out. I ran to her house. "What happened here?" I asked a police officer.

"Are you related to the young woman that lives here?" The officer asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." I said.

The officer sighed. "Well all I can day is that she was attacked and she's being take to a hospital." He said.

"Attacked?! How?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry young men, but I can only give out details to family members since she's not married. You can follow the ambulance to the hospital if you like." He said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said before I turned around. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Aunt Esme's number.

"Hey sweety how is tour date going?" She answered.

"Aunt Esme." I said.

"You don't sound good. What happened?" She asked getting worried.

"I came to pick her up and I found her house full of police officers." I said.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. A police officer said that she was attacked and that was all that he would tell me." I said.

"Oh my God. Which hospital are they taking her?" She asked.

"I think that its going to be East Regional since its the closest one." I said.

"Okay. I'll let the rest know. We'll see you over there." Aunt Esme said before hung up.

I sighed and went to get in my car.

This wasn't happening.

She was hurt and I hadn't been here to protect her.

I turned on the car and followed the ambulance. I was glad that she had left David with her mother.

Fifteen minutes later the ambulance made it to the hospital.

I went to park in the visitor's parking lot and ran to where the ambulance was.

"How can we help you sir?" One from the ambulance said.

"I'm with her." I said.

"Are you a brother or uncle or something?" Another asked.

"I'm her boyfriend. A police officer that was at her house said that I could follow the ambulance here." I said.

They nodded.

"Okay. You can come in but we will need you to prove that you are her boyfriend." The one that was pushing the bed said.

"I can show my license." I said.

"How do we know that you weren't the one that attacked her?" The other asked.

I sighed. "Because if I was the one that attacked her, I wouldn't show my I.d when she's going to recognize who attacked her." I said.

"You have a point. Well come in." He said.

"Can she get her own room? I'll pay for everything but her family should be coming soon and I want them to be allowed in." I said.

They nodded.

"Would you like it to be in the first floor?" The one pushing the bed asked.

"Can it be in a another floor? I just want her to have a room to herself." I said.

"We just have to register her." The other said.

I nodded.

"Name." A woman in front of a computer asked.

"Karla Yesenia Marroquin." I said.

"Date of birth?" She asked.

"September second of nineteen ninety one." I said.

"Is she allergic to any medications?" She asked.

_I hadn't asked her that._

"I don't think so." I said.

She got up and put a plastic bracelet on Karla's wrist. "Fourth floor." She said before she went to sit down again.

My phone started to ring just as we started walking towards the elevators.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" Aunt Esme asked.

The doors to the elevator opened and we got in.

"We're going to the fourth floor." I said.

"Do you have a room number, yet?" She asked.

"No. Just find the elevators and come to the fourth floor." I said.

"It's room 4D." One of them said.

"Its going to be room 4D." I said.

"Okay. We should be there in a little bit." I said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said before I hung up.

"So is anyone going to say what happened to her?" I asked just as the elevator came to a stop.

"She was attacked. When we got there we found her on the floor unconscious and without clothes. There was blood on the stairs and on the floor. We think that she was probably raped. We're not sure though, but a doctor will be checking her." The one pushing the bed said.

That was not fair for her. Now she was going to have a trauma that she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life.

"We're they caught?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"No. The security guard just said that he found it weird that her car wasn't there and that the door was opened. He came in and found her like that. He immediately called for an ambulance and for police officers." The one pushing the bed said as we made it to the room.

I nodded. "How come there was blood on the stairs?" I asked.

"She was bleeding from her forehead and it was that she either felled or they pushed her down the stairs." He said.

I nodded and sighed.

"This is not the first case that has come in like this just this week." He said.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are two men that have been going around raping women that are in their early twenties. There have been some cases of teenagers and all of this has happened in less than a week." He said as they put her in the hospital bed.

"Hasn't anyone reported them?" I asked.

"Yea but it usually happens at night. Well her stuff is in this bag. A nurse and a doctor should be here shortly to check her." He said.

I nodded.

Then they left.

I went to open the bag and grabbed her phone. I dialed her mother's number.

It ran two times before she answered. "Hey honey hoe is your date going?" She asked.

"Its Jace." I said.

"Oh! Hi Jace how are you?" She asked.

"Um do you think that you can come to East Regional Hospital?" I asked.

"Why? What happened?" She asked starting to panic.

"We didn't get to go on the date. Your daughter was attacked before I got there and was brought to the hospital. She's on the fourth floor in room 4D." I said.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"She's unconscious. A doctor is going to come check her in a few minutes." I said.

"Okay I'm on my way. Thank you for letting me know." She said before she hung up.

"There you are." Aunt Esme said before she came to hug me.

I hugged her back.

"We came as fast as we could. The rest are on their way." Aunt Esme said.

I nodded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They think that she was raped." I said my voice breaking at the end.

"Honey she's going to be fine physically. Emotionally its going to take a while." Aunt Esme said.

"I know. Its just that she has been going through a lot and now she has to go through this." I said.

Aunt Esme sighed and let me go. Then she sighed. "I know. This is going to be hard on her, but she's strong." She said.

I nodded.

Aunt Esme went to stand beside Karla and fixed her hair. "She's going to need stitches for that." She said.

This was just a terrible nightmare.

A few minutes after Aunt Esme, and Uncle Carlisle had come the rest came into the room.

"How is she?" Alice asked being the first one to come in.

"The doctor hasn't come yet. A nurse just came to give her some medications for pain." Aunt Esme said.

"Poor Karla. She had been so happy to go on that date." Alice said.

"The one from the ambulance said that it was two men that did this." I said.

"Two?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Do you think that they were the same that raped all those young women and some teenagers?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. But if they told me that, then they are sure that she was raped." I said.

Uncle Carlisle sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you son. I think that they did by how they left her and how she was found." He said before he put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded as a tear escaped. I was so angry.

How could there be people that could enjoy the pain of others?

There was a knock on the door and then a doctor came in.

"Hello I'm doctor Pettyfer." A woman said with blonde hair.

"Hi doctor." Aunt Esme said.

"Has she woken up, yet?" The doctor asked.

"No." I said.

She nodded. "She should be waking up at any moment, depending of what happened that is how she is going to react." The doctor said.

Karla started to move then.

We all went to her.

I went to stand beside her. "Karla? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Stop! Stop! Please! No!" She said as she started kicking.

"Karla, babe calm down you're I'm a hospital." I said as I grabbed her arms.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She looked so scared. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in a hospital." The doctor said.

Karla swallowed and sighed.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" The doctor asked.

Karla's eyes got full of tears and she nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" The doctor asked.

Karla nodded.

"Were you raped?" The doctor asked.

Karla stayed quiet.

"Babe? Did you hear the doctor?" I asked before I hugged her shoulders.

Karla started to cry.

I hugged her against my chest. "Its okay. You're safe now." I told her.

Karla nodded.

The doctor sighed. "I'll order some tests since the police will need evidence. Also there are two police officers outside. They want to talk to you." The doctor said.

Karla took deep breaths to calm herself down. Then she cleaned her tears with the back of her hand. "Okay." She said.

"Would you like me to tell then to come in?" The doctor asked.

Karla nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back later to check on you." The doctor said.

Karla nodded again.

The doctor left and closed the door behind her.

Then the door opened and Karla's family came in.

"Mom." Karla said before she started crying again.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Her mother asked before she went to hug her.

I got out of the way since they needed some space.

"Daddy!" Melanie said before she came into the room.

I turned around and picked her up.

Imogen then came in followed by my brothers, Altair, and my parents.

"What are y'all doing here?" I asked.

"You're aunt and uncle told us what was going on." Father said.

I nodded. "And y'all decided to come." I said.

"Of course. I wanted to meet my future daughter-in-law, and I wanted to let her know that we're here in case she needs anything." Father said.

"Dad she's going to need a lot of support, and someone to help her get through this." I said.

"Like a therapist? She can go to your aunt Jane." Father said.

"To aunt Jane? Really dad?" I asked.

"What? She always listens to everyone." Dad said.

"Yea but she's mean." I told him.

"You still can't forgive her for beating you over that four wheeler race?" Dad asked.

"Dad I'm not little anymore, and its not because of that." I said.

"Aha sure." Dad said before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Uncle Carlisle said.

Two police officers came in.

"Good afternoon I'm officer Garcia and this is my partner, officer Escalante. I need anyone who is under eighteen to exit the room while the interrogation is being done." Officer Garcia said.

"Go with Karla's brothers." I told Melanie before I set her on her feet.

She nodded and ran to where David was with them.

Then they got out.

"I also think that there are too many people in this room, and I don't think that everyone are family members." Officer Garcia said.

"They all are." Karla said.

"Okay then lets proceed to the interrogation." Officer Garcia said.

Karla nodded.

"Can you tell us in detail what happened?" Officer Escalante asked.

Karla nodded and then sighed. "I was getting ready to go out to dinner with my boyfriend. It was a birthday dinner. So when I was done getting ready I went downstairs. I was talking with my mother over the phone. Then I hung up and I heard one of them in the living room. He said that I had a big house. I told him how had he gotten there and then the other one said that they had followed me." Karla said.

The officer nodded. "Proceed." He said.

"He said if I remembered when he used to tell me not to get scared if he got in through my window and made me his. I told him that I thought he was joking and he told me that he wasn't. That he had come back for what was his, and that he was going to make my mother pay with what hurt her the most because of what happened with his brother." Karla said.

"What happened with his brother?" Officer Escalante asked.

"He was drunk and he was going to hit my mom in her own house so she called the cops and he went to jail. He was almost deported since he didn't have any papers and they can't go back because they killed who killed their brother." Karla said.

I started at her.

_What was she talking about?_

"Okay." Officer Garcia said.

"Then I remembered that I had my gun upstairs so maybe I could scare them away with that. So I turned around and started to run up the stairs but be was fast. He caught my foot and I hit my forehead on the steps. I started to bleed. He pulled me and I turned to face him. He covered my body with his and I kicked him you know where. He let me go and I got up and started running again but the other one caught me. I fought him and he threw me against the wall. I hit my head and I fell down the stairs." Karla said looking at her hands.

"Go on." Officer Garcia said.

"Then...then they ripped my dress and they touched me and they had their mouths on me." Karla said before she started to cry again.

I went to stand beside her and I toom her left hand in my left and I started to rub her back with my right hand.

She took deep breaths and started to calm down. "Then they took the rest of my clothes off and I felt when...when..." Karla said closing her eyes.

"When he went inside of you." The police officer finished.

Karla swallowed and nodded. "Yes." She said.

"Then what happened?" Officer Escalante asked.

"He ordered the other one to hold my hands but the other one just tied my hands and taped my mouth. I had begged him not to do it but he enjoyed it everytime I begged him. Then the other one told him to turn me around and I felt him too and then they hit me in the head with something and I lost consciousness." Karla said.

Officer Garcia nodded. "Did you know them?" He asked.

Karla nodded. "I dated them." Karla said.

"Do you know their names?" He asked.

Karla nodded. "Yurlin Gomez and Ramiro Galiano Galeas." Karla said.

The officer wrote it down. "You wouldn't have pictures of them, would you?" He asked.

"I can look them up on facebook." Karla said.

"That would be great. This is my email. You can email me the pictures and tell me which one is who." The officer said before she handed Karla a piece of paper.

Karla nodded.

"We will see what we can do and hopefully stop them before they attack someone else." The officer said.

We nodded.

"Okay so now we'll just wait on the results and we will contact you in case that we need anything else Miss Marroquin."

Karla nodded.

They nodded and then they left.

"Can I have a moment to speak with Jace alone, please?" Karla asked.

Everyone nodded and got out of the room.

I sighed and sat next to her. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Empty. I feel awful. I got raped in my own house." She said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get there sooner." I told her.

"It's not your fault." She said.

"I feel like it is." I told her.

She shook her head. "Don't feel that way because its not." She said.

I nodded. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

Karla sighed. "I think we should break up." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'm not good anymore Jace. I had been saving myself for someone special, and I thought that special someone was you. But now I don't have anything to offer you. I feel dirty, empty and you don't deserve someone like that." She said.

"Shh don't say that. I'm not with you because I want sex. I'm with you because I want to be with you. Because you make me happy and you make Melanie happy. I promised you that I was going to be with you during good and bad times. This is one of those bad times, but together we can work it out." I told her.

"How?" She asked.

"We'll figure it out but please don't take what we have away from me." I told her.

"Jace I don't want to hurt you but I'm not that same young woman that you met the first day that school started." She said.

I toom both of her hands in mine. "Of course you're not. Because you're going to be stronger." I told her.

Karla nodded and smiled a little.

"Its not going to be easy but I'll be there with you to help you get through this." I told her before I put my forehead against hers.

Karla closes her eyes and nodded. "Okay." She said. Her voice breaking at the end.

I hugged her to my chest. "Let it all out. You need to heal." I told her.

Then she started to cry.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there since I still have to write a chapter for Carlisle and Esme ****㈳5 so this chapter is a little emotional but it should all go away as Karla starts to heal. The next chapter will be three months after the incident and a lot of surprises are coming. So ill see y'all either tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**I wanted to thank y'all for your reviews. It means a lot to me ㈴2 thank you so much it makes my day. **

**I also created a facebook group for my stories its called Shadowhunter Herondale. If y'all would like to see pictures of the dresses, Melanie, Jace, and the rest of my stories y'all are more than welcome to join.**

**Thank you for everything. Take care. See y'all soon ㈴2 **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Hey guys here is chapter 12 **** like I said in the previous chapter this one will forward three months. Many of you will be shocked with what will happen and some would have already expected it but I won't say anymore since i want y'all to read it by yourselves.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

**KARLA'S POV**

After I spoke with Jace everyone came in and started having their own conversations.

The doctor had come back also and they had taken me to do some tests.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and both police officers came in again.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was just notified that your vehicle was stolen." Officer Garcia said.

"Which vehicle?" I asked.

"A Mazda3." He said.

I sighed. "Oh!" I said putting a hand over my chest. "I thought you meant my other car." I said.

"No ma'am. We will try everything we can to stop them and to return your car to you." Officer Garcia said.

I nodded. "Good thing they didn't take my Skyline." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that car is irreplaceable." I said.

"Yea I know they cost a lot." Officer Escalante said.

"It's not because of that but because it was a gift from my brother, who was murdered. He gave it to me for my birthday last year." I said.

They nodded.

"Well we'll get in touch with you if we have any updates on the case." Officer Garcia said.

I nodded. "Thank you for everything." I said.

"We hope you get better soon." Officer Escalante said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well its getting late. We're going to go home." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Thank you for coming." I told him.

Carlisle nodded. "Take as long as you need off." Carlisle said.

"I should be back by Thursday or Friday." I said.

"Sweetheart you'll need more time than that." Esme said.

"I know. It's just that I don't want to spend that much time alone. I don't want to be thinking over and over of what happened. Besides I need to work. I need to keep my mind busy." I said.

Esme nodded. "Well if you say so. We'll stop by tomorrow to check on you." Esme said before she came to give me a hug.

I nodded. "Thank you for coming." I told her.

Esme nodded.

"Goodnight everyone. Drive safely." Carlisle said.

"Goodnight." Everyone said.

Then they left.

"We should get going as well. We have to go to work early tomorrow." Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"So do we." Alice said.

I nodded again. "Thank you for coming." I told them.

They smiled a sad smile and nodded.

"Anytime." Alice said before she came to hug me.

"Take care." Rosalie said before she hugged me.

I nodded.

"You know I can help you hunt those fuckers down if you want." Emmett said before he gave me a hug.

I laughed. "Sounds like fun." I said.

Emmett smiled.

"Get better soon." Jasper said before he gave me a hug.

I nodded.

"We're gonna go too." Mom said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll take David with me for tonight." Mom said.

I nodded. "Okay, um you do have clothes for him, right?" I asked.

"Yes I think I do." She said.

"If you don't just stop by the house and get some or I can give you some money so you van buy him some..." I said looking for my purse but then I remembered that I left it in the car. "Oh no." I said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I left my purse in the car." I said.

"In the front?" Chris asked.

"No. In the trunk. Its under the spare wheel." I said.

"Well lets just hope that a tire doesn't pop or that the car is found soon." Kevin said.

I nodded.

"Here." Jace said.

I looked up and he was giving my mother some money.

"I can't take it." Mom said.

"Its for David." Jace said.

My mother shook her head.

"I'm with your daughter now. So if its something for her or for David I'll take care of it." Jace said.

My mother sighed and took the money. "I'll call you tomorrow to see if they have released you yet." Mom said.

I nodded.

"Take care." Chris and Kevin said.

"You too." I said.

"Ima go with Ma, okay?" David said.

I smiled. "Okay. You be good, okay?" I said.

David nodded.

"And be good in school." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

"Come give me a hug." I told him.

He came to where I was and Jace picked him up. David gave me a hug and I hugged him tightly to my chest.

"I'll miss you." I told him.

"Ima miss you too." He said.

I smiled. "I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." He said.

I smiled. "I'll see if I pick you up from school tomorrow, okay?" I told him.

"Okay." He said.

I let him go. "Okay go with Ma and be good." I told him.

"I am good." He said.

I smiled.

"Bye Kala!" He said waving as he started walking towards the door holding one of Chris' hands.

"Bye." I said before they left.

"We're going to head home too. Jace are you going to go?" Imogen asked.

Jace shook his head. "I'm staying." He said.

"Is Melanie staying too?" Victoria asked.

"Daddy cam I stay?" Melanie asked.

"Mel I don't know if you can." Jace said.

"Jace just go home. You're going to need to rest." I told him.

Jace shook his head. "What if they release you? How are you going to get home?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'll find a way. You have a daughter to take care of." I told him.

"But I wanna stay with you." Melanie said coming to where I was.

Jace picked her up and she came to lie down next to me.

"I don't know if the doctor will let you Melly." I said.

Melanie hugged my waist.

I hugged her also and I started running my hand through her hair.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Okay so we have the results." The doctor said.

I nodded.

"We did find sperm inside tour body. It was from two different men. I already sent the results to the officer in charge of your case. We were also able to identify them so we also sent that over." The doctor said.

I nodded.

"So since we got what we needed and you don't have some physical damage im letting you go home. I wrote a prescription just in case you get headaches." The doctor said.

"Are there any possibilities for concussion?" Jace asked.

"No. She has been awake for a while now so I don't think so. Drink plenty of water or juice so everything can come out." The doctor said.

I nodded. "Thank you doctor." I said.

She smiled. "My pleasure. I also suggest you go see a psychologist so they can help you go through this trauma." The doctor said.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "I will." I said.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Well if you don't have any questions, then you may go home." She said.

I nodded. "Thank you for everything." I said.

"You're welcome. Hope you get better." She said before she left the room.

"Well problem solved." Victoria said.

"Um where is my stuff?" I asked.

"Oh!" Jace said reaching for a bag that was on the floor.

My phone was there and so were my rings and bracelet but I didn't have any clothes. Just my bra and boxer.

"They didn't bring my clothes?" I asked.

"They said that they found you naked when they got there, but lucky for you I always carry extra clothes in my car." Imogen said.

I smiled a little. "Thank you." I said.

She nodded. "I'll be back." She said.

I nodded.

"Well we're going to head home." A tall man with blonde hair said. He looked like Carlisle.

"Thank you dad for coming." Jace said.

"Anytime, and Karla is there's anything that you need do let us know. We're here to help you." He said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Its nice to meet you." I said.

"Ah yes I haven't introduced myself properly." He sais with a smile. Then he came to stand next to me. "My name is James Herondale. It is very nice to finally meet you Karla." He said before he extended his hand.

"You too." I said before I shook his hand.

He smiled and nodded. He looked so much nicer than Victoria.

"Hope you get better soon." Victoria said.

"Thank you." I said.

They nodded and then left.

"Well we're that you weren't stab or anything like that, even though what they did wasn't good either but you'll see what will happen to them." Matt said.

I nodded. "I just hope they get caught soon before they hurt someone else." I said.

Matt sighed. "I hope so too. Did you know that in the other cases the girls were stabbed or were found dead?" Matt asked.

I shook my head. "All I know is that some were teenagers." I sais.

He nodded. "Poor girls, but poor bastards. They don't know what is coming to them. In jail they are going to be the women of the men that are in there." Matt said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you go in jail for rapping someone, the men in there rape them as well and while they are getting raped they ask them 'how do you like that? Well now feel what you made that women or girl feel'. Right now they think that they are not going to get caught, but they don't know what is coming their way." Jared said.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked.

Jared smiled. "I have connections that are in jail, and they have told me because they have seen it." Jared said.

I shuddered. "Even though they did that to me, I don't wish this on anyone. Not even my worst enemy." I said.

They nodded.

"Yea but everything we do in this world, we pay it in this world." Matt said.

I nodded.

Imogen came back with her clothes. "I hope they fit you. I don't even know if we are the same size." She said.

"I think they do." I said.

"Well we're going to go as well. Take care of yourself Karla." Jared said.

"I will." I said.

"See you later Jace. Karla." Imogen said.

I nodded.

Then they left.

I tried getting up from the bed but I couldn't.

My abdomen really hurt.

"Let me help you." Jace said before he lifted me up.

"Ow!" I said.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It really hurts." I told him before my eyes got full of tears again.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Its nor your fault." I told him.

**Three months later**

I sighed as I got up from bed.

These three months had been hard. Everything in the house reminded me of what had happened.

The night that I came back from the hospital, I had started crying as soon as I walked in the house.

After that every night I cried myself to sleep and every morning I would start the same. I even had nightmares.

Jace had been staying with me since then with Melanie. He had said that he didn't wanted me to be alone.

David had been staying with me during the week and with my mom during the weekend for the first month but after that I decided to go to a psychologist so I could get some help.

During those two months that I had been having therapy with Jace's aunt, I've felt much better.

The crying has been less and so have the nightmares.

I got up early today so I could make breakfast. When I was done I went back upstairs.

David and Melanie have been sleeping with me so I decided to get them up as well.

I still had to get them to school.

"Kala I don't wanna go to school." David said.

"You have to. Besides today is the last day. Then you go on Christmas vacation." I said.

"Are we getting Christmas presents?" Melanie asked before she yawned.

I smiled. "If y'all have been good then Santa will bring lots of gifts for both of you." I said.

"What about you?" Melanie asked.

"Will Santa be good with you after you were in the hospital?" Melanie asked.

I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sure he will." Jace said behind us.

"Daddy!" Melanie said before she hugged him.

David got up and hugged him as well.

"How do you feel this morning?" Jace asked.

I smiled. "I feel better." I said.

He nodded. "Its smells good." Jace said.

I smiled. "That's because I made breakfast." I said.

"Pancakes?" David asked.

I laughed. "Yes there's pancakes." I said.

"Yeah!" Melanie and David said jumping on my bed.

I smiled. "Alright lets go downstairs since then y'all have to get ready for school. Specially you David since you go in earlier than Melanie." I said.

"Okay." They said before they got off the bed.

"No running down the stairs. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said.

They nodded.

"So how did Bella take it when you went back?" Jace asked.

I sighed. "Not so good I guess. Alice and Rosalie caught her talking about me." I said.

Jace shook his head.

"I'm just afraid that she'll go to Aro and tell him that I have a relationship with you." I said.

"So? Its not like I'm your student." He said.

I smiled. "I just don't want Melanie to be taken out of my class." I said.

"Yea that's true. Well lets go have breakfast." Jace said.

I smiled and nodded.

**JACE'S POV**

Karla was so different since the incident that happened three months ago. Now she didn't even wear make-up. She would just put her hair up in a messy bun and go out like that.

To me it didn't matter because I just wanted to be near her. For me it was actually better that way no other men would turn to look at her, but they still turned when they saw her at the store.

Now she looked younger. She looked like she was sixteen.

I hated that what those low lives did, destroyed her.

She she smiles, the smile doesn't touch her eyes anymore like it used to.

Even Melanie is sad most of the time because she doesn't see Karla smile like she uses to. She had lost weight also. She wasn't eating right, until two months ago.

I am glad that she has been going to see Aunt Jane, even though Aunt Jane has been mean to me.

We walked downstairs together. Then we went to the dining room.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

The table was full of food.

Karla smiled.

A real smile.

Its been three months since I have seen that smile.

"I thought that this might make up for how I've been acting. I've put the three of you though a lot and I know that I have hurt y'all so I decided to make breakfast as a way of showing how sorry I am." She said.

I smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for. We, well I understand what you are going through. I know that its not easy." I told her.

She shook her head and sighed. "Its not but I'm trying. I'm taking baby steps." She said before she took my hand in hers.

I smiled.

It had also been three months since I was aloud to even touch her hand. "That's good enough for me." I said.

Karla smiled. "Well lets dig in." Karla said.

We sat at the table and serves Melanie and David food first and then we started eating.

After breakfast we went to get ready.

Karla had Melanie and David ready in less than fifteen minutes. She was also ready.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Get them and yourself ready in less than fifteen minutes." I said.

She smiled. "Its an old trick I learned when I was going to college." She said.

"Really? Which is?" I asked.

She smiled. "I just leave everything picked out a night before. I don't like standing there and not being able to pick clothes. For a date is different though." She said.

I smiled and shook my head.

*()*

I smiled as I finally came out of work.

Today Karla and I were going to go out to eat with Melanie and David.

I went to get in my car quickly and turned it on. I put on mu seatbelt and put the car on reverse. Then I put it on drive and got out of the parking lot. I turned right and went straight for a mile and a half. Then I turned right and kept going straight until the school came up on the right. I turned into the parking lot and parked in front of the school.

Then I turned off the car and went inside.

"Oh! Hi Jace, how are you?" Bella asked making me stop before I walked inside the school.

"I'm good Bella. How about you?" I asked.

"Good, good. Hows Melanie?" She asked.

"She's doing good. She's very happy about the holidays." I said.

"That's good to hear. So she gets along great with Karla, doesn't she?" Bella said.

I nodded. "Yes she does. Melanie like her." I said.

"And so do you." She said.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, no. Its just that I don't think it's right to date the father of a student." She said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because she's going to prefer Melanie to the other students." Bella said.

I sighed. "Look Bella I don't have time for this. I have to pick up my daughter, but whatever you think it's your problem. Every head is a different world." I said before I started to walk away.

"We'll see if Aro thinks the same way." She said.

I turned around. "Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"Take it as you like." She said.

I sighed and turned around. I walked into the school and started walking towards Karla's classroom.

"Hey Jace!" Alice said with a smile.

I smiled. "Hey Alice. How are you?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "Kind of tired. But I'm so glad that the holidays are here!" She said with a huge smile as we walked towards Karla's classroom.

"That's good to hear." I said.

We walked in and I expected to see Karla there but I saw Rosalie.

"Hey Rose." I said.

Rosalie sighed. "Hey." She said as she picked up some toys.

"I'll help you with that." I said.

Rosalie sighed. "Thanks. This baby is making my back hurt." She said.

"That's because it's going to be a huge baby." Alice said.

"How far are you?" I asked.

"Three months." Rosalie said.

"Three months? Are you sure it's only one?" I asked.

"Well I haven't gone to do an ultrasound but I think its just one." She said.

I chuckled.

"Daddy!" Melanie said running to me.

I opened my arms for her and she ran to them. "How was tour day today?" I asked.

"It was good! Except that Karla got sick." Melanie said.

"She got sick?" I asked.

Melanie nodded. "She threw up and she almost felled." She said.

"Go get your stuff." I told her.

Melanie nodded.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Karla got sick and went to the doctor with Esme." Rosalie said.

"To the doctor? Is it that serious?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "I really don't know, but I just hope its not what I'm thinking." Rosalie said.

I nodded and sighed. "So do I." I said.

"Wait. What do you think it is, just to make sure that we're on the same page?" Rosalie asked.

"That she might be pregnant." I said.

"Oooh. Yea that too." Rosalie said.

"What did you think?" Alice asked.

"That it might be the T-Virus and that the zombie apocalypse might have already started." Rosalie said.

Alice and I laughed.

"That's the flu and vomit." Alice said.

"Well she was throwing up in the restroom. What did you want me to think?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "Did Aunt Esme said with clinic she was taking her?" I asked.

"Yea. The women center. Its the same one I go too." Rosalie said googling the address. "This one." She said showing it to me.

I nodded and copied it. "Okay I'll call Aunt Esme to see what happened." I said.

They nodded.

"Let us know how it goes." Alice said.

I nodded.

Melanie came back with her backpack and we left the classroom.

I just hoped that it wasn't a pregnancy because that would make her feel horrible again.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. I'm so sorry that I messed up on the chapters lol I accidently posted chapter 2 of My Savior on this story. I don't even know how I did that lol but anyway the rest of the answers will be given in the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Take care. See y'all next time ㈴2 **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Hey guys so here is chapter 13 :) I hope you guys enjoy it. So this chapter will be on Karla's pov. For those Esme lovers she will be in this whole chapter I think so I hope you guys enjoy that.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I had been talking with Esme in my classroom after school was over, when I had felt something come up my throat quickly.

It was so sour and I felt like throwing up.

I ran to the nearest trash can and started to throw up.

"Honey are you okay?" Esme asked after I stopped throwing up.

I sighed and cleaned my mouth. "I think I need to go to the bathroom." I said before I felt the sour thing again.

"I'll stay with Melanie." Esme said

I nodded and ran out of the classroom.

Luckily there was a bathroom right in front of my class.

I ran inside and went to the up again.

"Hey are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

I couldn't answer her since everything I had ate for lunch was now in the toilet.

"Oh my God! Karla!" Rosalie said before she held my hair back as I threw up.

I sighed when I was done. My stomach hurt now.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. I was talking with Esme and just waiting on Jace when I felt like throwing up." I said.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Why?" She asked.

"Because it can be a virus and they can give you something." Rosalie said.

"I can't leave Melanie alone and wait until Jace gets here." I told her.

Rosalie shook her head. "Yea you can't. How about if I stay until Jace comes and you can go with Esme?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Okay then lets go to your classroom. You get your stuff and go with Esme." Rosalie sais.

I nodded. I got up and went to rinse my mouth and then we went back to my classroom.

"Are you feeling better?" Esme asked.

I shook my head.

"Well lets get this trash can out of here." She said.

I took the bag out and tied it up and went to put it in the hallway. Then I went o grab my jacket and put it on. I grabbed my phone and keys. "I'll see you later, okay Melanie?" I told her when I went to where she was.

Melanie nodded. "I hope you feel better." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you. Rosalie is going to stay here with you until your daddy comes, okay?" I said.

Melanie nodded. "Okay." She said.

I smiled.

"Bye Melanie." Esme said.

"Bye Aunt Esme." Melanie said.

I sighed and went to where Esme was.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded. I just hoped that I didn't feel like throwing up in Esme's car.

We got out of the classroom and I picked up the bag. We saw one of the maintenance carts in front of the restroom and I out the bag in there. Then we walked towards the entrance of the school. We got out and we went to get into Esme's car.

Esme turned on the car and got out of the parking space. "So want do you think it is?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. Rosalie said that it could be a virus." I said.

Esme nodded. "Yea there's a stomach virus going around." She said.

"Good thing we start a two week vacation." I said.

Esme laughed. "That's true." She said as she started to drive.

*()*

Twenty minutes later Esme was parking in front of a Woman's Center.

"Esme what are we doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see a doctor." She said.

"But this is for pregnant women." I said.

Esme nodded. "That's because I'm going to see the doctor also." She said.

"But do I have to see the doctor too?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't think that's a stomach virus." She said before she got out of the car.

I got out also. "But Jace and I haven't..." I said before I closed the door.

"Remember what the doctor said three months ago?" She asked.

I went in my mind of what the doctor had said three months ago and that was where it hit me.

_We found sperm inside of you but its from two different men_. She has said.

I nodded. "You think I'm pregnant." I said.

"Its a possibility." She said.

"Then why are you seeing the doctor?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "I did a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. I just want to make sure." She said.

"Oh!" I said.

She nodded. "Should we go in now?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We went and signed in. Luckily the clinic was empty so that meant that we weren't going to have to wait long.

"Mrs. Cullen and Miss Marroquin." A nurse said.

We stood up.

"Right this way please." She said guiding us through a hallway and then taking us to room one.

We went in.

"The doctor should be in shortly." She said.

We nodded.

"Have you told Carlisle that you did a pregnancy test?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to be sure first. I don't want to bring his hopes up." She said.

I nodded.

"In case that its a pregnancy, what are you going to tell Jace?" Esme asked.

I sighed. "I don't want him to be with me because of what happened, and sometimes I feel that way. So I don't want him to be with me because I got knocked up after I was raped." I said.

"Jace is not with you because he feels sorry for you but because he loves you." Esme said.

I turned to look at her.

"I wasn't suppose to say that." She said.

"You've talked to him about all of this?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "He doesn't like talking to his mother because he knows that his mother doesn't approve you." Esme said.

I nodded. "Yea I figured that out by the way she looks at me when Jace is not around." I said.

Esme nodded. "My sister is kind of hard to get along with." Esme said.

"But James looks like a very nice person. How could he get along with her?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "Yeah James is nice. But I think that Victoria didnt wanted Jace to get married yet. After all he is the youngest of the boys." She said.

"But nobody has said anything about marriage." I said.

Esme smiled. "Jace has." She said.

"To who?" I asked.

"He was talking with Carlisle, James and I when his mother walked in." Esme said.

I sighed. "She's going to think that pressuring him." I said.

Esme nodded. "She does. But she started looking at you differently since that day three months ago. Before that she didn't want you near Melanie at all." Esme said.

"What did I do that she doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Well she said that you were going to be a bad example to Melanie because you got drunk at Jace's house." Esme said.

"Oh come on!" I said.

Esme chuckled. "She has always been very strict." She said before there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Esme said.

The door opened and a middle age woman came in. "Esme how great to see you again!" She said before she gave Esme a hug.

Esme smiled and hugged her as well. "Lindy how great to see you. How have you been?" Esme asked before she let her go.

"I've been good. Still working here." Lindy said.

"That's good. I haven't seen you since Carlisle and I stopped working here." Esme said.

Esme and Carlisle were doctors?

"And this young lady who might it be?" Lindy asked.

"I'm Karla." I said before I extended my hand.

"Nice to meet you Karla. I'm Lindy." She said with a smile.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Is she your daughter?" Lindy asked Esme.

Esme smiled. "I wish but no. She's Jace's girlfriend." Esme said.

"Ah but she looks a lot like you. How is Jace by the way?" She asked.

"He's doing good. He's working in a vet clinic. But he's hoping to open his own one day." Esme said.

I could talk to some of Tito's friends since they were the ones that helped him with the house.

Maybe they could do the clinic too.

Lindy nodded. "Tell him not to give up. One of these days he's going to have it and I think that very soon. He never knows if someone decides to give it to him as a gift." She said.

It was like she had read my mind.

"Well what can I help both of you with today?" Lindy asked.

"Well I took a pregnancy test at home and it came out positive, and Karla started vomiting today. She had also been feeling dizzy these last couple of days." Esme said.

"Okay. So would y'all like a blood test or urine?" Lindy asked.

"Which on do you recommend?" I asked.

"I recommend the blood test. Its more certain." She said.

I nodded.

"Then we'll go with the blood test." Esme said.

"Okay. Well let me get a nurse to come get some blood out and I'll be back once I have the results." Lindy said.

"Will it take long?" I asked.

"No. The most it will take its like thirty minutes since we don't have patients right now. Most of the women just come here for check up and ultrasounds." Lindy said.

I nodded.

"In case the test comes out positive then I'll do the ultrasounds." She said.

Esme and I nodded.

Saw"Okay I'll be back in a few then." She said with a smile before she got out of the room.

"You used to work here, Esme?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "Yes but that was years ago. We stopped working here when William and Elizabeth passed away. That's when we both felt like we should be near children and we went back to school took the courses that we needed and started working at the school." Esme said before two nurses came in.

I nodded.

A nurse came to stand in front of me. "I'm going to be getting some blood out for the exams that the doctor ordered." She said.

I nodded.

*()*

I paced around the room.

It had been thirty minutes since the nurses had come to take out the blood and I was already desperate.

"Relax. They should be here any moment." Esme said. She had been lying down on the bed since the nurses left.

"I can't. How can you be so relaxed?" I asked.

"Well because sooner or layer they have to come in through that door. So I'm doing nothing by worrying. Besides its bad foe the baby." She said.

I sighed and went to sit down.

She was right.

Like always.

The door opened and I stood up but Melanie and David came in followed by Jace and Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could also ask you why are you lying down on the bed." Carlisle said with a smile.

Esme smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and Lindy came in with two envelopes in her hands. "I'm so sorry for making y'all wait but I had to deliver a baby. Hi Carlisle how are you?" Lindy said.

Carlisle smiled and shook her hand. "I'm fine Lindy. How have you been?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine. Working like always." She said with a smile. Then she saw Jace. "Jace my dear boy!" She sais before she went to give him a hug.

"Lindy. Is great to see you again after all these years." Jace said before he hugged her.

Lindy smiled and let him go. "Look just how tall you are. I remember when you were twelve and you would even grow an inch." She said before she laughed.

Jace laughed also and blushed.

"Well getting back to why I'm here." She said as she turned to gave Esme and me.

I helped Esme sit up.

Lindy sighed. "Congratulations to both of you. Both of you are going to be mothers." Lindy said.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew it!" Esme said sounding excited. Well excited for her I guess.

"Results of what exams?" Carlisle asked.

"I did a pregnancy test on Karla and Esme and the results came out positive." Lindy said.

I shook my head and everything started to spin.

This wasn't happening.

I heard someone call out my name and then everything went black.

I woke up and looked around me. I was lying down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Lindy asked.

"I'm freaking out." I said.

"Why? Aren't you with Jace?" She asked.

Tears started to fill my eyes.

Jace came to hug my shoulders.

I turned around and buried mu fave on his chest. I recognized him because of his DRAKKAR perfume.

Jace then hugged me.

"Am I missing something here?" Lindy asked.

Jace sighed. "Karla was attacked and raped three months ago." Jace said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Lindy said.

I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I turned to face Lindy. "Some things happen for a reason, right?" I said.

"But what will the reason be if you got raped?" Lindy asked.

I sighed. "I don't know." I said.

Lindy nodded. "Well if you get on the bed I can do an ultrasound to see how the baby is." Lindy said.

I nodded and sat on the bed. Then I lied down. I picked up my blouse and unbuttoned my jeans.

Lindy came to stand next to me. "Okay so I'm going to put this gel on you and it might be a little cold at first but then it'll go away." She said.

I nodded.

She put the gel on me and I flinched.

"That's very cold." I said.

"Yea that's how is supposed to be. Now this is a transducer. Like almost like a microphone but this will let us see the baby in the computer." Lindy said.

I nodded.

She put the transducer on my abdomen and started moving it around.

Then a heart beat could he heard.

"This baby has a strong heart." Lindy said.

I smiled a little.

After all that happened three months ago at least something good came out of it.

I was going to be having a baby not from the man I was in love with but a baby was always a blessing.

"Okay so you are three months. You are at the end of your first trimester." Lindy said.

"How many weeks exactly?" Jace asked.

"Twelve." Lindy said.

Jace nodded.

"So the features on your baby's face are becoming more defined. The eyes have moved towards the front of the face and the chin and nose have taken more shape. Your baby's tiny fingernails are now well formed on fingers that will soon be able to open and close. In your baby's brain, synapses are rapidly growing." Lindy said as she moved the transducer around and took what I assumed are pictures.

"Now I'll tell you about the changes in your body. Your uterus continues to rise out of your pelvic area. You might even be able to feel the top of your uterus a few inches below your belly button. Um some women also notice changes in their skin." Lindy said.

I opened my mouth to speak but Jace spoke for me.

"Such as?" He asked.

Lindy smiled. "Such as darkening along the midline, or development of brown patches on the face, most often called chloasma or mask of pregnancy. Fortunately, most of these symptoms disappear after pregnancy." Lindy said.

I nodded.

"I suggest you start taking prenatals since that will help develop the brain of the baby better. Also no hot baths. It can complicate the pregnancy." Lindy said.

I nodded.

"Any questions?" Lindy asked.

"Yes. What can and want cant she eat?" Jace asked.

I turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said with a smile.

Lindy smiled. "I know that you are going to start craving food and all of that but try to not take that much caffeine. Don't drink too much coffee or soda. Drink plenty of water also." Lindy said.

I nodded again. "Okay got it." I said.

"Anything else?" Lindy asked.

I turned to look at Jace to see if he was going to speak again but he just shook his head.

I smiled. "Can we get pictures of the ultrasound?" I asked.

Lindy smiled. "Of course." She said before she printed four out and gave them to me.

I took them and bit my lower lip.

"Anything else?" Lindy asked with a smile.

"No I think that's it." I said.

Lindy nodded and gave me a napkin so I could clean the gel off. "You're going to have to start using loose pants or just dresses from now on since your belly is going to start growing more. But for now you can pull up the zipper and leave them unbuttoned." Lindy said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said before I cleaned the gel off. I pulled my shirt down and sat up. I got off the bed slowly since I didnt wanted to just jump off. Then I pulled the zipper up and left them unbuttoned.

"Okay so now is your turn Esme." Lindy said.

Esme smiled hugely.

I guess she really wanted a baby.

"Okay Esme lets see how your baby is doing." Lindy said as she moved the transducer on top of Esme's abdomen.

Carlisle held Esme's hand in both of his as they watched the computer.

"Looks like you're three months also Esme. The difference is that you are thirteen weeks." Lindy said.

Carlisle and Esme smiled. "But the baby is okay, right Lindy?" Carlisle asked.

"You mean babies. You're having twins." Lindy said.

I gasped.

_Twins?!_

"I am having just one, right?" I asked.

Lindy turned to look at me and smiled. "Yes. You're only having one." Lindy said.

"Thank God." I whispered.

Jace chuckled.

"Esme I will need you on bed rest. You might even have to stop working." Lindy said.

I looked at Esme.

She looked so sad but she nodded. "My babies are important so I'll do everything I need for them." Esme said.

I smiled.

Esme is a very strong woman.

"Do you think that they'll hire me again here?" Carlisle asked.

"Dr. Cullen is always welcomed here." Lindy said with a smile.

"But who will be in charge of the school?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked at me. "I'll leave my position to Karla." Carlisle said.

"What? I-I-I I can't. I'm not even prepared to be in charge of the whole school." I said.

"Sure you are. You have been a teacher for a now. You have plenty of experience." Carlisle said.

"But I would have to leave my class." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Rosalie can take your class. She has been wanting to start teaching. She just got her degree." Carlisle said.

"What about Esme's class?" I asked.

"Well we can look for another teacher. How about Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll take your position if you leave anyone but Bella. I don't know but she just doesn't seem right." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "You're right. Well we'll look for another teacher then." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Well starting in January you will be the principal of Schochler Elementary." Carlisle said.

I smiled and nodded.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. **

**So yes Esme, Karla and Rosalie are pregnant and yes the three of them are three months. Karla is 12 weeks. Esme is 13, and guess what? Rosalie is 12 weeks also.**

**I wanted to make Rosalie 14 weeks but I remembers that in the beginning I wrote that she wasn't pregnant yet, but I think she's like two days ahead of Karla.**

**Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter :) let me know what y'all think.**

**Thank you for reading. Thank you foe reviewing.**

**Until next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. So we have made it all the way to chapter 14 **** so I still don't know how long this story is gonna be but by the looks of it, it might be 20 chapters or more not sure since we still have to go back to when Melanie is 16 and that will be the last chapter. Probably. Lol**

**Anyway thank you for staying with me until now. I hope that y'all will stay until the end of the story **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

She was pregnant. She was pregnant and she looked kind of happy.

What a surprise.

Aunt Esme was also pregnant and uncle Carlisle was happy. Specially since they were having twins.

So was Rosalie, and it wouldn't surprise me if Alice was too.

The drive home was in silence except for Melanie and David.

"Are you okay?" Karla asked.

I nodded.

"You're mad aren't you?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Then why haven't you said anything?" She asked.

"There's nothing to say." I said.

She nodded and turned to look out the window .

It was raining hard.

Aunt Esme always used to say that when it rained it meant that a blessing was coming.

This sure was a big blessing.

It didn't matter matter to me that she was happy with the pregnancy because a baby is always a blessing. What got me angry was that she had been raped and that's hoe she got pregnant.

I wanted to find both of them and rip their heads off.

We made it home and I parked in front of her house.

"Good thing Knuckles stayed inside." Melanie said.

I smiled. I grabbed the umbrella and opened my door. I opened the umbrella and got out. I got Melanie out and then David. I walked them to the front of the house.

"Stay here." I told them.

They nodded.

I went back and helped Karla out of the car. Then I locked the doors.

We went to the front door and Karla unlocked the door. We all went inside.

"Why don't yall go play. I'll make dinner. Jace can you help me on something?" Karla asked.

I sighed. "Sure." I said.

This meant that she wanted to talk.

We walked to the kitchen and then she turned around.

I stopped right in front of her.

"Look I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didnt mean for any of this to happen." She said.

"Why are you apologizing if its not your fault?" I asked.

She sighed and looked into my eyes. "I'm apologizing because for what I made you go through. I know its not what you expected." She said.

I smiled. "You haven't made me go through anything. I'm here because I want to, not because you're forcing me." I said.

Karla nodded. "I know. Its just that I think that its too much for you." She said.

I shook my head. "I suspected it. All the throwing up and the feeling light headed. I knew that something was going on but I don't know how you didn't see it." I said.

"I didnt see it and I didn't expect it either. I was hoping that the doctor would tell me that it was a false alarm and that I just needed vitamins or something. I don't want to be pregnant from someone that I don't love." She said.

"Are you trying to say that you want to get an abortion?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "No. I could never do it. I'm not a murderer. Its just that I always thought that I was going to get married first and then have a honeymoon and then get pregnant." She said.

I hugged her. "Well we can get married and we can have a honeymoon but you are already pregnant so you wont be getting pregnant." I said.

Karla chuckled. "I wouldn't ask you to marry Jace. This is a responsibility that is not yours. I couldn't do that to you." She said.

I let her go and reached into my pocket and took out a small dark blue box. "But I already have the ring." I said.

"You what?" Karla asked. Her eyes widening.

I smiled and opened the small box and knelt down on one knee. "I know that we haven't known each other for that long but there is something about you that makes me feel complete. It feels like you are the one that I have been looking for, and now that I found you I don't want to let you go. Karla, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked.

Karla's eyes got full of tears. Then they started to run down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She said with a smile.

I smiled and took the ring out of the small box. I took the ring that Melanie and I had given her three months ago off and replaced it with a white gold ring with an aqua stone. I put the sapphire on her index finger.

"It's a beautiful ring." She sais.

I nodded. "I decided to get it with that stone since its because of Melanie that we met." I told her.

She smiled. "I love it." She said before she stood on her tippy toes and reached up to kiss me.

I bent down to kiss her and hugged her. I felt her smile against my lips.

"I'm hungry." Melanie said behind us.

We stopped kissing and looked at her.

Melanie gasped. "Is that a new ring?" She asked.

Karla smiled and nodded.

"For what?" She asked.

I smiled. "Karla and I are going to get married." I said.

Melanie's eyes wide ed and she smiled. "Really?! You're going to be my mommy?!" She asked.

Karla smiled. "Yes. I'm going to be your mommy." Karla said.

"Yes! My wish came true!" She said.

I stopped smiling. "What wish?" I asked.

"I wished for you and Karla to get married." Melanie said.

I raised an eyebrow. "When?" I asked.

"On my birthday." She said.

"So is that why you were saving your wishes?" I asked.

"Yup! Well ima go back and play." She said before she disappeared.

"I can't believe what I just heard." I said.

Karla chuckled. "Well at least it worked." I said.

Jace smiled and nodded.

*()*

"Okay so we have this big announcement to make!" Alice said with a huge smile.

Alice and Jasper had invited is to their house for dinner on Saturday night. They had also invited Rosalie, Emmett, Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle.

"Which is?" Emmett asked.

Alice smiled again and looked at Jasper. "You want to tell them or do I tell them?" She asked.

Jasper was about to answer when Alice Interrupted him.

"I'll tell them." She said. Then she took a deep breath and smiled again. "We're pregnant!" Alice said.

"So are we." Rosalie said.

"Yea but we already knew about it." Alice said.

"So are we." Esme said.

Rosalie turned to look at Esme and smiled. "Really?! Oh my God! Congratulations!" Rosalie said before she hugged Esme.

"Thank you." Esme said with a smile.

"So are we." I said.

Karla turned to look at me.

"And we have another announcement." I said.

Karla shook her head.

I nodded and smiled. "Karla and I are getting married." I said.

Karla sighed.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Surprise...?" Karla said.

"When were you going to tell us?" Rosalie asked.

"I just got engaged last night." Karla said.

"Whoa." Emmett said.

"Congratulations to both of you." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled. "Thank you aunt Esme." I said.

"How did this happen?" Alice asked.

"Well I bought a ring and asked her last night?" I said sounding confused.

"Not that! This was supposed to be our announcement! I was so happy." Alice said before she sat down and got all sad.

"I'm sorry Alice. That's why I hadn't said anything." Karla said.

Alice sighed. "Its fine. Hoe far are y'all anyway?" Alice asked going back to her normal self.

"Thirteen weeks." Aunt Esme said.

"Twelve weeks." Rosalie said.

Everyone then turned to look at Karla. "Twelve weeks. How about you?" Karla asked.

"I'm fourteen weeks." Alice said.

"That's almost four months." Rosalie said.

Alice nodded. "Yeah! We didn't wanted to say anything until we were sure but we went to the doctor on Thursday and the doctor confirmed that we are pregnant plus were having twins." Alice said.

"So are we." Aunt Esme said.

What a coincidence.

"Anyway, Karla is getting married!" Alice said clapping her hands together.

I smiled.

"Do y'all have a date yet?" Alice asked.

"Alice I told you a while ago that we just got engaged last night." Karla said.

"Okay. So we have to set a date and it has to be during these holidays. So on Monday y'all will go to the court and get the license or whatever you need. Then y'all should be married by Thursday. So tomorrow we will go looking for dresses and tuxedos." Alice said.

Karla and I groaned.

"Quit your whining!" Alice said.

We shut up.

"Then we will look for a cake, flowers, y'all are going to need two witnesses, y'all are going to need to invite family and friends, co-workers, and we'll celebrate on Friday or Saturday." Alice said.

I just stared at her.

It was like she had a double personality. One money she's shutting us up and then the next is like nothing had happened.

"Are y'all listening?!" She asked.

"Y-yes." I said.

"Okay so I'll make a list and I'll pick up Karla tomorrow morning. Then I'll set up an appointment for Jace and the rest of the guys to get their tuxedos. Deal?" Alice asked.

We all nodded quickly.

"Okay! We'll I'll go get dessert." She said before she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Jasper is Alice okay?" Karla whispered.

"She's fine." Jasper said.

"But she gets mad at everything." Karla whispered.

"It's the hormones." Jasper said.

I turned to look at Jasper.

_Was Karla going to turn like that? _

"The hormones?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "The doctor said that its going to be as if she has a double personality because she's having twins." Jasper said.

I sighed.

_At least Karla isn't having twins._

"But I wasn't like that." Aunt Esme said. "Or was I?" Aunt Esme asked turning to look at uncle Carlisle.

"Not that I remember." Uncle Carlisle said.

"Okay here it is! Strawberry cheese cake!" Alice said sounding excited.

"My favorite." Karla said before she sighed.

"I get the big strawberry." Alice said.

"O-okay." Karla said.

Man Alice was going to be like that for the next five months and two weeks. She was going to be scary.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"I'm kind of nervous." Karla said as we waited in the room for Lindy.

"Why?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"Because we're going to find out the sex of the baby." Karla said.

"And why does that have you nervous?" I asked.

"Because I don't know if I'm going to like what I hear." Karla said.

"Okay. Would you like a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I want a girl!" Melanie said.

I smiled.

"Me too." David said.

"Well I want a girl and a boy." Karla said.

"Well we're getting either a boy or a girl. If it was something else then you should worry." I said before I chuckled.

"It can be something else?" Karla asked before her eyes got full of tears.

_Damn it. I had done it again._

"No babe. It's going to be a boy or a girl." I said before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hi how is everyone doing today?" Lindy asked as she came into the room.

"Good. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm doing good." She said with a smile.

I nodded. "How is everything since Uncle Carlisle came back?" I asked.

"Busy. Its been very busy. It turns out that there were a lot of people looking for him." Lindy said.

"That's good. Aunt Esme hasn't come?" I asked.

Lindy nodded. "She came earlier today. Just an hour before y'all arrived." Lindy said.

I nodded.

"So hows the pregnant girl?" Lindy asked.

"Okay I guess." Karla said.

"Why do you say that? I assume that you're happily married." Lindy said.

Karla smiled. "I am. Its just that I'm always too sensitive and I end up crying." She said.

"It will go away. Most women start that way and when they get half the pregnancy it just goes away." Lindy said.

Karla nodded.

"Okay so you are twenty four weeks today. Lets see if we have luck this time and the baby lets us see what it is." Lindy said.

We nodded.

Lindy put the gel on Karla's stomach and then she put the transducer on Karla's stomach.

"Okay so you're twenty four weeks today. Your baby weights about 1.25 pounds. Your baby should be able to sense what upside down is or right side up. Your baby's respiratory system is also rapidly growing, lungs are developing in preparation for breathing, moving amniotic fluid in and out of the lungs. But for now your baby still gets oxygen through your placenta." Lindy said as she moved the transducer over Karla's swollen belly.

Karla wasn't that huge.

Lindy said that all the stomach she had was just the baby. She didn't have any fat since she had been eating lots of healthy food and exercising. Of course she slipped a couple of times and I caught her during midnight but she always found a way to gain healthy weight.

Rosalie, Alice, and Aunt Esme were huge. The three of them were having twins.

Rosalie was having a boy and a girl.

Alice was also having a boy and a girl, and then aunt Esme was having two boys.

All of them were able to know the sex of the baby when they were twenty weeks.

Ours didnt let us see so hopefully we could this time.

"As foe the sex..." Lindy said as she moved the transducer again. "Oh! Would you look at that! It's letting us see!" Lindy said sounding excited.

"What is it?" Melanie asked.

Lindy smiled and took pictures.

"Well want is it?" I asked.

Lindy smiled. "Congratulations. Y'all are going to be the parents of a baby...

**And I am going to leave it there ****㈳3 sorry guys but I really have to leave it there. Please don't kill me but at least I already told y'all what the rest will be having.**

"Congratulations. Y'all are going to be the parents of a baby girl." Lindy said.

I smiled and kissed Karla's lips.

_We're having a baby girl._

**Okay so now I will leave it there. I'm not that mean. I just wished I could see y'all's faces lol anyway I couldn't wait to finish this chapter. **

**Sorry that I didn't write about the wedding but I might write it as a flash back or something in a future chapter.**

**Anyway I'm still looking for the perfect dress for Karla. Not only did she get married by the court but she will also be getting married by the church so I have to find the perfect dress.**

**Don't forget that there's a group for the ones that want to meet Melanie and the rest and foe the ones that want to see the dresses, and the rings and all the outfits.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Thank you for reviewing. I'll see y'all soon ㈴2 take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. So here's chapter 15. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Anyway my mom is better so I'm getting back to writing. I have already started the Victoria/James story but I think that I'm going to put it to the side for now since I really want to finish this one and My Savior first and I want to keep writing the rest of my stories.**

**Eventually I'll finish them all. There's time for everything. **

**Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

It had been five months since what happened at my house, and everything has changed.

Jace and I had gotten married two months ago, and I was happy but what Ramiro and Yurlin did really affected my life.

At first I couldn't even have sex with Jace. As soon as he started kissing my neck or touching me that day came back and I just couldn't do it.

After two weeks of trying I was finally able to give myself to him and I was happy.

The pregnancy was making my hormones go crazy. One moment I was fine and the next I was crying or feeling hurt, and at night I was always seducing Jace. I was actually glad that my pregnancy didn't turn me like Alice.

Alice was usually a happy person but with the pregnancy she was always getting mad at everyone when someone didnt answer her or when they didn't agree with her.

I felt very bad for Jasper. I really didn't know how he did it.

So today we had gone to the doctor and we had found out that we were having a girl. We were having a baby girl.

That made me happy and at the same time sad.

It made me happy because Jace and I were going to be parents. It made me sad because Jace wasn't the biological father.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked as we got in the car.

"Nothing." I said before I looked out the window.

"I have been with you for nine months now. I can tell when something is bothering you." Jace said.

I sighed. "You know what it is." I told him.

Jace sighed. "That I'm not the biological father of the baby." He said.

I nodded.

Jace took my hand in his.

I turned to look at him.

"I have told you a thousand times well its more like a million times that it doesn't matter to me that I'm not the biological father of the baby. It wasn't your fault what happened and you have to learn to let it go." He said.

I sighed. "Its hard. I try not to think of it but when I dont I relive my nightmare when I'm at asleep." I told him.

"Have you thought of continuing the therapy with my aunt?" Jace asked.

Since the day that we had found out that I was pregnant, I had been trying to avoid Jace's family as much as possible. I didnt want them to think wrong of me.

I shook my head. "I feel like I have to do it on my own. I have to let go on my own." I said.

Jace nodded. "Well how about if we forget about this and go shopping for what we are going to need for the baby's room?" Jace asked.

I smiled. "Okay." I said.

Jace nodded. He had taken the whole day off just to be with me at the ultrasound today. "Okay so where should we go first?" He asked.

"Toys R'us. I saw that they have pretty cribs there." I said.

"So you want to go for the crib first?" Jace asked.

"Well actually I want to go look for dresses. I saw some at the mall when I went with Alice and Rosalie." I said.

Jace smiled. "Okay to the mall we go." Jace said before he got out of the parking space.

Then my phone started to ring. I took it out from my pocket and saw that it was Esme.

"Esme, is everything alright?" I asked.

Esme chuckled. "Everything is fine dear." She said.

I sighed. "You scared me for a moment." I said.

"I'm sorry. Well anyway I was calling to see how it had gone today." Esme said.

I smiled. "Its a girl." I said.

"Aw! Congratulations! You know you should stop by whenever you can. I still have some of Elizabeth's and Annabelle's dresses. You can take them if you like." She said.

"Wouldn't you like to keep them?" I asked.

"Honey I'm having two boys. I dont need any girl clothes." Esme said.

I chuckled. "True. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Well sometimes is depressing just lying down the whole day in bed. Gisselle stays with me the whole day and she lets me walk for a few minutes but then I have to be back on the bed." She said.

"I'm sorry Esme. This must be very hard on you." I said.

"Well it kind of was. Lindy said that I should be able to go back to my normal life now since the danger of losing the twins is over." She said.

"That's great news Esme. We should all get together sometime." I said.

"Yea I was thinking of inviting everyone over and y'all could help me with all the clothes I have been getting. The guys can help Carlisle with the cribs." She said.

"That sounds great. When would you like us over?" I asked.

"How about today? Its Friday. Besides I already texted everyone else and they said that they would come." Esme said.

"Sounds great. We'll see you later then." I said.

"Okay sweety I have to go. Take care." Esme said.

"Take care Esme. We'll see you later." I said.

"Bye." Esme said before she hung up.

"What did aunt Esme say?" Jace asked.

"Well that Lindy said that her pregnancy is no longer at risk so now she can get up from the bed." I said.

"That's great." Jace said.

I nodded. "So she invited us to her house today so we all can help her with the babies' stuff." I said.

"Everyone else is going?" Jace asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"That's great. We can now all spend time for spring break." Jace said.

"Oh that's right! I totally forgot." I said.

Jace nodded.

"We'll be having David and Melanie the whole day at home." I said.

"Is that a problem?" Jace asked.

"No when they are together they don't even misbehave. David always listens to Melanie." I said.

"Yes he does." Melanie said.

I smiled. "I thought that y'all had fallen asleep." I said turning to look at them.

Melanie and David smiled. "I can't! I'm too excited that I'm having a baby sister!" Melanie said.

"Me too!" David said.

I smiled again.

"Then we'll go to the mall." Jace said.

I nodded.

*()*

"I want this red one for my sister." Melanie said.

I turned to look at her.

Melanie was holding a crimson red little dress. It was black from the top and red from the bottom.

It reminded me of one that I had when I was little. "Okay so we'll just look for some black shoes for her." I said.

"Yeah!" Melanie said before she put the dress in the basket.

I smiled. "How about this one?" I asked Melanie holding up an aqua dress with blur polka dots.

Melanie smiled. "I like that one too!" She said.

I smiled. "Then we're taking it." I said just as Jace came back with David. He had like six dresses and some stuffed animals.

David had a simba stuffed animal and by the look on his face he wanted it for himself.

"So I found these dresses." Jace said before he put them in the basket.

"Did you check the size?" I asked.

Jace looked down at the dresses. "I'm supposed to check for the size?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm kidding. I did all of the shopping for Melanie so I know that I'm supposed to check the size. Wont make that same mistake twice." He said.

I laughed. "What happened?" I asked.

"Its too embarrassing." Jace said.

"Come on! I'm your wife. You can tell me." I said.

He turned to look at me and sighed. Then he smiled. "My wife." He said before he touched my cheek.

I smiled.

"Okay since you're giving me the puppy face, I'll tell you." He said.

I laughed. "So what happened?" I asked.

"Well after Heidi left the hospital, I still had to wait for Melanie to be released. So they told me to go get some rest and that I could come the next morning to see her. Except that I went shopping for some stuff that I knew that I was going to need." Jace said.

I nodded.

"Since everything else was closed, I went to WalMart. I got the car seat, newborn diapers, baby shampoo, baby lotion, wipes, and I also decides to take some dresses. I didnt even check the size. I just grabbed them and put them in the basket."

"When Melanie was released, my mother went with me and I took the baby bag. When we got there my mom told me that the dresses were too big. They were for six months. But luckily I had gotten one that said newborn to three months." Jace said.

"How come you didn't notice by how they looked?" I asked.

Jace sighed as we started to walk. "Well I was freaking out. I had a daughter to take care of all by myself and I didn't know anything about babies. I was in college and I hadn't even finished my basics so I didn't know what I was supposed to do. The only thing I knew was that I couldn't leave her at the hospital like Heidi did." Jace said.

I smiled and nodded. "And you did the right choice. You know that first day of school I noticed something." I said.

"What was it?" He asked.

"That without Melanie you looked so lost and alone. But as soon as she's in you're arms you are the happiest man I have ever seen. If you had left her in that hospital you would be that miserable man. I say miserable because you would have regret it for the rest of your life." I told him.

"And because of her I got to meet you." Jace said with a smile.

I smiled. "Yes you did. But I'm sure that we would have met by some other way. We could have bumped into one another in the hallway or something like that." I told him.

He nodded. "But always because of her." Jace said.

"I can only agree with you on that." I said with a smile.

"Daddy! Are we going to aunt Esme's?" Melanie asked.

"Yes we are." Jace said.

"Good! Should we take her a present?" Melanie asked.

"Yes we should. But what?" Jace asked.

"Well we can take her a rocking chair or a chair where she can be more comfortable. After all she's carrying twins." I said.

"Good idea. Which means we have to stop by Toys R'Us." Jace said.

*()*

"Esme, these dresses are beautiful." I said.

"I know. That's why I kept them." Esme said with a smile.

I turned to look at her and noticed that she looked sad. "Esme are you sure that its okay with you if I take them?" I asked.

Esme smiled and nodded. "Yes. Someone has to wear them. Besides I know that Alice and Rosalie like to shop so that's why I didnt offer them to them." Esme said.

I nodded.

"So how is the pregnancy so far?" Esme asked.

I smiled and looked back just to check that nobody was there. "Well Jace seems to be enjoying it." I said.

Esme laughed. "My pregnancy with Edward was the same. Carlisle couldn't keep his hands off me. Not that I wanted to either." Esme said.

"Esme!" I said.

"What? Its totally normal for a pregnant woman to desire sex." Esme said.

I laughed.

"Look enjoy it now. Because after the baby comes its going to be kind of hard to have sex again. It could maybe be months since y'all are going to be having three children now." Esme said.

I sighed. "I know." I said before I sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"I know that I'm supposed to stop whining but...it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to fall in love and then get married and then have a long honeymoon and then get pregnant." I said.

"Honey, we don't always get what we want and how we want it." Esme said.

I nodded. "I know Esme. That's what I have learned from what happened to me." I said.

"Honey I know that you have been through a lot, and you didn't deserve this because you are one of the best people I know but God doesn't give us something that we can't handle." Esme said.

I nodded and my eyes got full of tears. "I lost my brother. That is the worst pain I could go through. I know that I can do this and I know that I have to learn to forgive and I'm trying. I really am. Its just hard." I told her.

Esme smiled and hugged my shoulders. "You'll get through this, and I know that you're brother will be so proud of you." Esme said.

I turned to look at her. "You think?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "I know he is. You have done a great job with David." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah he used to be all spoiled and he didn't have any manners. He would also curse when he was mad." I said.

"And what about now?" She asked.

I smiled again. "He doesn't curse anymore. He's still a little hyper but he has calmed down since we registered him in soccer." I said.

Esme nodded. "It just takes a little time to find the right way to become a parent. We weren't born with manuals." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled. "You're right Esme." I said.

She smiled.

"Hey girls!" Alice said as she came into Esme's room.

"Hey Alice. How are you?" Esme asked.

"Ready to pop. I look so fat and my clothes dont fit me anymore." Alice said as her eyes got full of tears.

"Yeah but they just means that you can go shopping." I told her.

Then Alice smiled. "That's true!" Alice said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "So are the guys done with the crib yet?" I asked since we were in Esme's room.

Alice laughed. "They are completely clueless. Jasper and Emmett are helping them." Alice said.

"Well I think they are more nervous than clueless. We only have three months left." I said.

"I think these boys should be out in two." Esme said.

"Why?" Alice and I asked.

"Because boys dont go the full nine months." Esme said.

"Does that mean that Rosalie and I will not go the full nine months either?" Alice asked.

"Maybe not. Every pregnancy is different." Esme said.

"Hell if I'm not going to go the full nine months that means that I only have month and two weeks left!" Alice said as she started to panic.

"For what?" Rosalie asked coming into the room.

"So I can get all the shopping done!" Alice said.

"You still have two months." Rosalie said.

"Esme just said that boys don't make it the full nine months." Alice said.

"Alice! Relax. Like I said all pregnancies are different. I'm having two boys. You're having a boy and a girl. Its different." Esme said.

Alice sighed. "You're right. So who are all these dresses for?" Alice asked.

"Esme gave them to me for the baby." I said.

"They're so pretty! So Karla do you have a name for the baby, yet?" Alice asked.

"Well Jace and I have been thinking about it and we searched for some names too but in the end we decided that if it was a girl that she could have my second name." I said.

"Which is?" Rosalie asked.

"Yesenia." I said.

"That's a pretty name." Esme said.

"Ooh I heard a story about a goddess called Yesenia. They said that she was very beautiful internal and external. She was compassionate of people and she forgave easily. But the ones that wished harm to her or that betrayed her or even harmed her, were punished by an act of magic." Alice said.

"So since I have the name Yesenia, you think that's the reason why I can't stay mad at people?" I asked.

"Its possible." Alice said.

"Alice do you believe in myths and legends?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I always have. Y'all dont?" Alice asked.

"I do. I believe in the legend of Zelda." I said.

"Isn't that a video game?" Gisselle asked coming into the room.

"Yeah the legend is told through a video game." I said.

"I've played that one before." Gisselle said.

"I didnt know that you liked video games." I said.

Gisselle smiled. "Edward and I met because of that video game." Gisselle said.

I smiled. "That's great." I said.

Gisselle nodded.

"Okay back to the goddess thing. What does she have to do with the ones that have her name though?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh! It is said that the goddess lives in them. Like for example Karla has the name Yesenia right?" Alice said.

We all nodded.

"Then that means that the goddess lives inside of her. That's why she is so kind because it was said that the goddess was a very kind person. Everyone looked up to her and she was very successful." Alice said.

"Okay so if she lives inside of me them what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Alice said.

"Well I never did understand why I couldn't stay mad an anyone. Now I do. Thank you Alice for clearing that up." I said.

Alice smiled. "You're welcome!" She said.

**Hey guys I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to get this chapter written the thing is that I already had most of it done but I started playing this Sims game on my phone and its kind of hard to stop playing it lol but thankfully I finished I and I'm sorry again because of the wait. I hope you guys enjoyed it. In the next chapter y'all would get to know what Esme decides to name her kids and what Alice and Rosalie decide too.**

**Thank you for reading. Thank you foe your reviews. It means a lot to me and thank you for the constant support. Take care and ill see y'all next time **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey guys how are yall? I really hope that good. So im so glad to be back :D it feels like it has been while.**

**Anyway I wanted to talk for a little bit about the story My Savior. I'm thinking that My Savior only has about 3 chapters left and an epilogue. I know it sucks but I just dont want to drag on the story. I want to give it a good ending and I think that in those three chapters I can. So just as a heads up im going to fast forward a little in that one so we can get to the end.**

**Now for Birthday wishes. I think that it also has a few chapters left. I don't want to drag it along either because I want to be able to finish it good and make everyone happy not just make everyone bored. So Birthday wishes has about 5 chapters left and maybe an epilogue. It depends. Or else I might just make it 6 chapters. Still thinking about it.**

**As for my other stories, after finishing Birthday wishes and My savior I want to get back to Being Different and Moving on. Its been a while and since those two were my very first stories I want to finish them before I finish the rest, which I will do eventually lol well that's if I dont get any more ideas.**

**Anyway I'll leave you guys to the chapter now. Sorry about the big author note.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

_One month later_

It has been a month since we found out that we were having a girl, and everyone went crazy.

My family was visiting me now more than ever. Everytime one of them showed up they had a gift for Yesenia.

Even my sisters had been visiting me, which I found it weird since I didn't have a good relationship with them.

It was like I knew them, and at the same time they were strangers.

They had brought we so many dresses for Yesenia, and shoes. They said that every time they passed by the baby section they just thought about her and wanted to get her something.

I really didn't mind. They brought beautiful dresses and shoes that went along with them.

Claudia, who is the oldest of all of us, came during the weekends since she had two jobs during the week. She was with a guy named Miguel and they got along well.

I was happy for her.

She had finally found someone that she felt like she could share her life with. She has had boyfriends in the past but nothing serious.

Jakelin on the other hand has had more boyfriends than Claudia and me together. Since she left my mother's house and went to live with my aunt Flora, she just started sleeping with her boyfriends. Now she was with a guy from Mexico and she was pregnant. She was about seven months pregnant and she was having a boy, who she said she was going to be naming David.

I was happy for her but what I didn't like was that her daughter, Kimberly, wanted to spend time with her and she preferred to spend time with her dogs.

I really didn't think it was fair.

So during the month Jace and I went shopping for the baby room. We decided to use the colors of light pink, white and light purple for the baby room. We went to buy the crib, cabinets, and decorations.

Melanie and David helped out too. They were very happy that a baby was going to come into the family.

So was I. During that month I learned to let go and I started enjoying my pregnancy more.

Jace was very supportive and enjoying it also because of the hormones.

Now we were at the beginning of April. One more month and school was going to be over.

I walked into my office after greeting everyone in the front office.

"You have a student waiting for you." Bella said coming into my office.

"A student? This early?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He kicked his substitute teacher." Bella said.

I sighed and sat down on my chair. "Tell him to come in." I said.

Bella gave me a folder and then walked out of my office.

A few seconds later a little boy walked in.

Bella closed the door after him.

"Have a seat Michael." I said after I had looked at the name on the folder.

He sat down on a chair that was in front of my desk. He looked so scared. He was about five years old. He had light brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"So what happened in class a while ago?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands. "I needed help." He said.

I nodded. "But why did you kick your substitute teacher?" I asked.

"Because I needed help with my work and he wouldn't help me." Michael said.

"Okay. Did you ask for help? Did you raise your hand?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Michael can you look at me? I don't want you to feel scared." I told him.

"But my daddy is going to hit me." Michael said before he started to cry.

I got up and walked around the desk and hugged him. "Dont cry. Everything is going to be okay." I told him.

Michael hugged me back and started sobbing. "I miss my mommy." He said.

I rubbed his back. "Where's your mommy?" I asked.

"She's dead. Daddy told me." He said.

_How could his father just tell him that just like that? _

I was even scared of telling David the truth. I knew that we were going to have to tell him at some point because he was just going to be hoping that his father came back, but I wouldn't tell him just like that.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

Michael had been having trouble in school since he started. He was crawling under the tables, eating crayons, he wasn't doing what the teacher asked even I it had been several times, he spit water on another student once, running around the room, and climbing on the cabinets.

Carlisle had told me about him before I took over him. Hr had told me that he thought that there was something wrong at home and that that's why Michael was the way it was. Carlisle hadn't given up on him, and neither was I.

I rubbed Michael's lower back and he hissed. I picked up his shirt and saw that he had a big bruise and that it was recent. "Michael, who did this to you?" I asked.

"My daddy." He said before he started to cry again.

Now I understood why he looked so scared.

He already knew that I was going to call his father and he was going to hit him.

I reached for my cellphone and dialed the only person's number that could help me right now.

"Hello?" Jasper said.

"Jasper? I need your help." I said.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen to Alice?" He asked.

"Everything is fine. Listen can you bring Emmett with you to the school?" I asked.

"Sure. Why?" He asked.

"And one of those forms to sign the rights to a child over?" I asked.

"Sure. What's going on?" He asked.

"I really don't have time to explain it over the phone and I don't think it would be appropriate either. Can you please hurry? Y'all can come straight to my office." I said.

"Okay we'll be there in a few." Jasper said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Jasper said.

I hung up and put my phone back on my desk. "Michael, are you scared of going home?" I asked.

Michael nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my daddy hits me with a belt. He doesn't like me." Michael said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he says that I killed mommy but I don't even know her. Hoe could I kill her?" Michael said.

I sighed.

This child was in danger.

I took his small face between my hands. "Listen to me. You didnt kill your mommy, okay? This is what happened. God already knew how your life was going to be before you were born. So when you were born he decides to take your mommy with him to heaven. Because you were going to need an Angel watching over you." I told him as I cleaned his tears.

Michael nodded.

"Dont you ever think that it was your fault because it wasn't, okay?" I said.

Michael nodded again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said not taking my eyes off Michael.

The door opened and I turned to see who came in.

Jasper and Emmett came in. "We got here as fast as we could." Jasper said.

I nodded. "Thank you for coming." I said.

"Why did I needed to come?" Emmett asked.

"I need y'all to take a look at this." I said before I lifted Michael's shirt to show them the bruise.

They both cursed.

"Who did this?" Jasper asked.

"He's father." I said.

"I'm going to go beat his ass up. I'm going to show him not to mess with a kid." Emmett said.

"Emmett." I said.

"Sorry." Emmett said.

"So why did you need the form for?" Jasper asked.

"This child is in danger. He is even afraid to go back to his home. So im going to ask the father nicely to sign his rights over to me. If he doesn't want to, that's where Emmett comes in." I said.

"Why Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Because Emmett is buff and all scary but in reality is a big teddy bear. So you and Emmett scare him and he signs the rights over to me." I said.

"Is that even legal?" Emmett asked.

"It is when you're trying to protect a child." Jasper said.

I nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and Bella walked in. "Mr. Dawson is here." Bella said.

I nodded. "Please tell him to come in." I said.

Bella nodded.

Jasper and Emmett went to stand against the wall.

I took Michael's hand and we went to stand behind my desk.

A tall man with black curly hair walked in. He had blue eyes and was wearing glasses.

"Mr. Dawson." I said.

"Are you the new principal?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Please have a seat." I said.

He sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"So the reason why you are here today is because Michael kicked his substitute teacher." I said.

"He did what?!" Mr. Dawson asked standing up.

Michael hid behind me.

I took his hands in mine behind my back.

"Why you little..." Mr. Dawson said before he tried to reach for Michael.

I stayed in front of Michael and moved back.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Emmett said grabbing one of Mr. Dawson's arms.

"I think its time for a little chat." Jasper said grabbing his other arm.

"What are y'all doing?!" He asked.

"I will make it very simple Mr. Dawson. Jasper and Emmett work for CPS." I said.

"Which means?!" He asked.

"Child protection services." Jasper said.

"And what does that have to do with anything?!" He asked.

"Very simple. You are a danger to Michael. He is very scared of you and that is not right." I said.

"I'm his father. I'm all he gots. All I do is try to knock some sense into him." He said hiding a smile.

"By bearing him? And leaving bruises?" I asked.

"Hey you gotta do what you gotta do. You're pregnant. You'll understand in a few years. That's if you don't have more children." He said.

"For your information I have a nephew under my custody and he is very hyper. I've spanked him a couple of times but I've never left marks on his body. Besides that doesn't work it just makes it worse sometimes." I said.

"You'll see what will be waiting for you when you get home Michael. You'll see." He said nodding.

Michael started shaking behind me.

"Here's the thing. You're going to sign your rights over Michael to me." I said.

Mr. Dawson laughed. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because we have it all on video. Threatening a five year old and admitting that you have beaten him up. How long could you go to jail for?" I asked.

"The minimum is ten years." Jasper said.

Mr. Dawson swallowed. He looked nervous.

"Besides if you don't sign. I can always come looking for you and teach you a lesson." Emmett said.

"So what's it going to be? Will you sign the papers without making a scene? Or will you rather we take this to court and see if we can add more than ten years?" I asked.

_Man I hope this works._

Mr. Dawson sighed. "Why do you want him anyway? You're going to have a kid of your own.?" He asked.

"I'm trying to protect him. A child his age deserves to have the best childhood of his life. Not get beaten up by a man who instead of protecting him, shows him how much of a coward he is." I said.

Mr. Dawson tried to get up but Jasper and Emmett held him back.

"What's it going to be?" I asked.

"Fine. I'll sign my rights over. But when you get tired of him I dont want you calling me crying to take him back." He said.

I chuckled. "Oh believe me that's not going to happen." I said.

"We'll see about that." He said.

I nodded.

"Can you at least stop trying to pull my arm back? How the hell you want me to sign these papers?" Mr. Dawson said.

Jasper let go of his arm.

Mr. Dawson started signing the papers.

I sighed.

Michael was going to be safe now.

"Just remember brat. We'll see each other again." He said looking at Michael before he finished signing the papers.

"Thank you very much." Jasper said before he took the papers.

"Is this it? Can I go now? I have a life you know." He said.

"A life that you can't live without drugs?" I asked.

"What dis you say?!" He asked turning around.

"I said a life that you can't live without drugs." I said.

"Did the brat tell you that too?" He asked before he laughed.

I laughed. "Of course not. I can see your arms. I can see where you have injected yourself." I told him.

He started at me as if he wanted to kill me.

"That is all. Thank you for signing the papers so kindly." I said with a smile.

"Like I had a choice. I can report this to the cops." He said.

"So can we." I said.

"He is not worth it anyway. I hope you have fun with him." He said before he turned around and left.

I sighed.

"Well welcome to the family Michael." Emmett said.

"I'm not going home anymore?" Michael asked.

I smiled. "Not with that meanie. You're going to go home with me. You'll meet Melanie and David later. You're going to have so much fun with them." I told them.

Michael smiled and hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"That's your thing isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yep. That's Karla alright. Making kids everywhere she goes." Emmett said.

I laughed.

The door opened and we turned to see who it was.

"Honey what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked as she walked in.

"We came to help Karla out with something." Emmett said.

"With what?" Rosalie asked.

"With Michael." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose I want you to meet the newest member of the family." I said.

Rosalie smiled. "Aww that is such great news. Hi Michael how do you feel?" Rosalie asked.

Michael smiled. "I feel happy." Michael said.

Rosalie smiled. "That's good to hear sweety. Have you eaten breakfast?" Rosalie asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Well we can take care of that. I'll have someone bring it to you here." Rosalie said.

Michael smiled.

"Bella?" Rosalie said.

"Yes?" Bella said.

"Can you get someone from the cafeteria bring breakfast for Michael please?" Rosalie asked.

"I can go get it." Bella said.

"Thank you. What would you like Michael? They had cereal, oatmeal, and breakfast pizza." Rosalie said.

"Breakfast pizza sounds so good." I said.

"Its for Michael." Rosalie said.

I groaned.

"I'm kiddin ." Rosalie said.

"Yeah!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Oh you're going to have so much fun with Karla." Emmett said.

"And with you too. Unless you don't plan on all of us hanging out together." I said.

"Of course we are still hanging out. This calls for a family reunion/celebration." Emmett said.

"We can all meet up at my house." I said.

"I like the sound of that. Around six?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah that sounds fine." I said.

"Do what would you like Michael?" Rosalie asked.

"Cereal and pizza." He said.

"Do you want milk and juice too?" Rosalie asked.

"Chocolate milk and grape juice." Michael said.

"Me too." I said.

"You know sometimes you sound like a little girl." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Well im pregnant. Its not my fault." I said.

Rosalie smiled.

"Okay I'll be right back with that." Bella said.

"Hey Bella can you ask for some oatmeal too. Please?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "Of course." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Bella said before she left the front office.

"So Rosalie your class is in groups now?" I asked.

"Yeah. How dis you know that?" She asked.

"They used to be my class." I said.

Rosalie smiled. "I didnt think you would remember." She said.

I smiled. "I do. So do you think that you have a space in your class for one more student?" I asked.

"Yeah I actually do. Melanie's partner was transferred out of state remember? Melanie has been in group with two other students but it just doesn't seem like she gets that along with them." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Melanie hasn't told you?" Rosalie asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Okay in the group there are two more girls but its like they are jealous of Melanie. They had an assignment of drawing a picture about a story. When Melanie was done one of the girls asked Melanie of she could see it. Melanie let her see it and the other girl just took a black crayon and ruined Melanie's drawing." Rosalie said.

"Melanie didn't tell me anything about this." I said.

"I guess she doesn't want to worry you." Rosalie said.

"Wait. Did these girls cut part of her hair? Was it them?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. Because Melanie wouldn't do it. She loves her locks and she knows that you love her hair too." Rosalie said.

I sighed. "My poor Melanie. I wish she could have told me." I said.

"What did she tell you?" Rosalie asked.

"That it had been an accident. That she was cutting something and that she accidentally cut her hair." I said.

"That is called bullying." Emmett said.

I sighed and nodded. "Did you tell the girl's parents?" I asked.

"Yes but it just started this week." Rosalie said.

I sighed.

"But if Michael joins my class then Melanie doesn't have to be with them anymore." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "No wonder Melanie cried when I took her to cut her hair." I said.

Rosalie nodded. "I just thought that you knew." Rosalie said.

I shook my head. "I didnt. How do these girls look like?" I asked.

"Well one of them has strawberry blonde straight hair and she has freckles on her face. She has brown eyes and its kind of chubby. The other one has black straight hair and dark brown eyes." Rosalie said.

"Do you really think that they are jealous?" I asked.

"Well yeah. Melanie is a very beautiful girl." Rosalie said.

"I agree with that." Jasper said.

"So do I." Emmett said.

I nodded. "Okay well ill just transfer Michael to your class on the computer and then I'll go talk to Mr. Smith so he can give me all of the work he has done." I said.

Rosalie nodded. "That sounds great. I'll see you later Michael." Rosalie said with a smile.

Michael smiled and nodded.

"Bye honey." Rosalie said before she went to give Emmett a kiss. Then she left.

"Well we're going to get going as well. I have to turn in these papers." Jasper said.

I nodded. "Thank Jasper for doing this." I told him.

Jasper smiled. "No problem. Anything to help this little guy." Jasper said with a smile.

I smiled. "Thanks Emmett to you to for coming and helping." I said.

"My pleasure. I just like getting people scared." Emmett said with a smile.

I laughed.

"Yeah but we all know that you weren't going to do a thing." Jasper said.

"Because we are in a school and because there was a kid present. Or else I would have beaten his ass up." Emmett said.

I chuckled. "Yeah good luck with that Emmett. We all know that you're a big teddy bear." I told him.

"When I want to. When im mad im like the hulk, and you dont want to get the hulk angry." Emmett said.

Michael laughed.

"Alright we'll see you guys later." Jasper said.

I smiled and nodded. "Bye." Michael and I said before they left.

*()*

"Are you ready to go to your new class?" I asked Michael as he finished eating.

Michael nodded.

"Okay lets go." I said offering him my hand.

He put his small hand in mine and we walked out of my office.

"I think you're really going to enjoy being in Rosalie's class. She's really nice." I told him.

"Who is Melanie?" He asked.

"Melanie is my daughter. You'll get along great with her." I told him.

"Why were those girls being mean to her?" He asked.

_He had caught that much? _

"Well when you're little sometimes you don't get along with other children. So they do things to make you feel bad so they can feel better about themselves but that's not right. So while you're in class I would like to ask you for a favor." I told him as we stopped in the hallway.

Michael just started at me.

"Can you keep an eye on Melanie for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "I promise to always be with Melanie." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I told him before we turned right.

We passed some classrooms until we made it to Rosalie's.

"Ready?" I asked.

Michael nodded. "Ready." He said.

I smiled and nodded. Then I opened the door and we went in.

All the students turned around.

"Ms. Karla!" A little girl with strawberry blonde hair said.

I smiled.

"Momma!" Melanie said standing up and running to where I was.

"Hey." I said before I hugged her.

"Students I would like to present to you your new classmate. His name is Michael Dawson. Please make him feel comfortable and be nice." I told them.

They nodded.

"Okay. So Michael you're going to be Melanie's new partner. Melanie why don't you move back to your old desk?" Rosalie said.

Melanie smiled and nodded.

"I'll help you with your things." I told Melanie but I didn't let go off Michael's hand. I went to where Melanie had been. "Good evening girls." I said to the two girls that had been sitting with Melanie.

"G-good evening Ms. Karla." They said.

I smiled. "Have y'all been behaving good?" I asked.

"Y-yyes ma'am." They said.

"I know what yall did. Stay away from Melanie if y'all dont want to get on my bad side. Understood?" I whispered.

They nodded quickly.

I smiled. "Good. Have a nice day." I told them before I picked up Melanie's books and took them to her new/old desk. "Here you go Mel." I said.

"Thanks momma." Melanie said with a smile.

I smiled. "You and I are going to have a talk once we get home young lady." I told her.

She sighed and nodded.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Be good. Everything is going to be okay from now on, okay?" I told her.

Melanie smiled and nodded.

"Okay. So this is Michael. He is going to be your new partner. Always stay with him. Okay?" I told her.

"Okay." Melanie said.

"Alright Michael have a seat." I told him before I went to where Rosalie was.

"What dis you tell those girls?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled. "Nothing really. I just told them to stay away from Melanie if they didn't wanted to be on my bad side." I said.

Rosalie smiled and shook her head. "They looked so scared." She said.

"Well that's good. Now they can stop messing with the other students." I said.

Rosalie nodded.

"Is Mr. Smith here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I heard him get here a few minutes ago." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "Okay. Let me go get Michael's stuff." I said.

Rosalie nodded. "Okay class lets get back to the assignment. Y'all may talk with your partner but quietly please." Rosalie said before I left her room.

I went to the classroom in front of Rosalie's and opened the door and went in.

All the students turned to look at me.

Mr. Smith stood up. "Principal Herondale." He said.

"Karla." I said.

"Principal Karla how can I help you?." He asked.

_Why did everyone get nervous when I principal walked into their classroom? _

I didnt used to do that when Carlisle walked into my classroom. I haven't seen Esme, Rosalie, or Alice do that either.

"I'm here for Michael's work and his supplies. He was been changed to Mrs. McCarthy's classroom." I said.

He sighed. "That boy is trouble. I really feel bad for Mrs. McCarthy." He said.

I smiled. "Well he wont be causing you trouble anymore." I said with a smile.

He nodded.

"Do you have his work and supplies?" I asked.

"I have his work but he didn't bring much of supplies with him." Mr. Smith said.

"He didn't. You didnt talk to his father?" I asked.

"I did but he was rude and he said that they just didn't have money. To be glad that he was at least sending the kid to school." Mr. Smith said.

I nodded. "Yeah that sounds like him." I said.

"You already met him?" He asked.

"Yeah this morning." I said.

He nodded. "Well all of Michael's work is in his desk. I'll get that for you." He said.

I nodded.

He went to where three desks were together and grabbed some books, color box, and some papers. Then he came back and gave them to me.

"That's everything that he has in his desk. I'll send the grades that I have so far for him to Mrs. McCarthy." He said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

I nodded. "Have a nice day everyone." I said before I walked out of the classroom.

Michael didnt have a partner either.

I guess I had made the right choice to move him to Rosalie's class. I walked into Rosalie's class and went to leave everything on Michael's desk. "Here you go. In case you need anything let Rosalie know." I told Michael.

He nodded.

I went to where Rosalie was. "In case you need anything for him let me know. Mr. Smith said that Michael didnt bring that much of materials so he really doesn't have anything." I said.

Rosalie shook her head. "Poor kid. Imagine hoe he was at home." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "You know I've noticed that he has lost weight. When I met him he was skinny but not skinny skinny." I told her.

Rosalie nodded. "At least that part of his life is over. Now he's going to have a good home and he is going to be surrounded with loving people." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "That's true. Besides he deserves being loved. That's why i think he was misbehaving in school." I told her.

Rosalie nodded.

*()*

"Why didnt you tell me anything?" Jace asked as soon as we were inside and no one could hear us.

"I didnt have time to think. I just reacted. I'm sorry I know I should have told you." I told him.

"You made a choice without telling me. Imagine how that makes me feel?" He asked.

"I know and im sorry. But when I saw that bruise on his back and I heard him cry, I only thought of helping him. I just called Jasper and Emmett to help me. The only thing that mattered at that moment was keeping him safe Jace. I'm sorry that I have upseted you with my choice." I told him.

Jace sighed and hugged me. "Babe im not upset with you." He said.

"You're not?" I asked.

"No babe. I'm actually proud of you. I'm very proud of my loving wife at this moment." He said.

I looked up at him. "You are? You're not upset that we adopted him?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "No. Because we are going to love him. Protect him and care for him like he deserves." Jace said.

I smiled and hugged him. "I love you." I told him.

"And I love you." He said.

"Ow." I said as I felt pain on my abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked.

"Its probably nothing. I've been feeling cramps all day." I told him.

"All day? I dont think that's normal." Jace said

"Maybe we should go ask Carlisle." I said.

Jace nodded. He took my hand in his and we walked to the patio.

As soon as I put a foot on the patio, I felt water running down my legs, and it was hot. Then I was in the worse pain that I have ever been.

I groaned out in pain.

"Babe are you okay? Carlisle!" Jace said.

"Karla are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head as it started hurting again.

"Oh my God. You're bleeding." Carlisle said.

I took deep breaths to stop myself from screaming.

"Karla what do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"It hurts so much and I feel like pushing." I said as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Carlisle said.

"Why was wrong?" Jace asked.

"A miscarriage may occur if er dont get there fast." Carlisle said.

_A miscarriage? I could loose my baby?_

I shook my head. "No Carlisle help her. Please!" I said.

"Karla we need to get to the hospital where I have things that can help both of you. Or else its either her life or yours." Carlisle said before he stood up.

I froze where I was. Carlisle's words echoed in my mind.

_Or else is either her life or yours._

**Okay guys so im going to leave it there. So there is a new member to the family and they might be loosing one also. I'm sorry that I had to end it there. So ill start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one so if I end it today then Ill post it later tonight or until tomorrow. **

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Until next time **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys so here is chapter 17. Sorry I said that I was going to be posting it by today, Sunday morning but I had my nephew over and we were watching movies till 2 in the morning lol**

**Anyway so in the previous chapter Karla and Jace adopted Michael and now Karla is going into early labor or a miscarriage since she's bleeding. I wont say anymore because everything else will be in this chapter.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. **

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

We got to the hospital that uncle Carlisle works at and Karla quickly was put in a room.

She had passed out while we drove here and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

Carlisle started checking her and doing an ultrasound on Yesenia. Then he shook his head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She's going into early labor. We have to get the baby out of there fast." Carlisle said.

Karla woke up a few seconds after that.

"How do you feel?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

"It still hurts a little and I feel like pushing." Karla said.

"Okay that's good. I need you to push. Your baby hasn't fully developed her respiratory system and we have to get her out." Uncle Carlisle said.

Karla nodded and took a deep breath. Then she groaned out in pain and started pushing.

I saw more blood and felt like passing out but I took deep breaths and tried staying strong for Karla and Yesenia.

They needed me right now.

The labor was quick. As soon as Yesenia was out she was taken away.

Karla looked so pale and tired. She passed out as soon as she gave birth.

A nurse started cleaning her and they moved her to another bed.

I got out of the room and went back to the waiting area.

"How is she?" Karla's mother asked.

"She's asleep." I said.

"What about Yesenia?" My mother asked.

"Uncle Carlisle took her. I guess they're going to be putting her in an incubator or something like that." I said.

"So she's alive?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "She is." I said.

"They didn't tell you when we can see them?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head and went to sit down.

Who knows how long it was going to take before uncle Carlisle came back with news about Yesenia.

**KARLA'S POV**

I was running after a little girl.

She was about five years old. She would turn to see if I was still running after her, and then she would giggle. She was a little tall for a five year old. She had light blonde hair and light brown eyes.

I caught up to her and hugged her.

The little girl giggled. "You caught me momma!" She said sounding happy.

I smiled but didn't let her go. "Yes I did sweety." I said.

"Can we play something else?" She asked.

I smiled and let her go.

She turned around to look at me.

"What do you want to play?" I asked.

"How about if we play...hide and seek?" She asked.

"Would you like to hide?" I asked.

"No momma. I want you to hide." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

The little girl smiled. "Yes momma. I'll find you." She said.

"Okay Yesenia but no peeking." I said.

Yesenia covered her eyes and giggled. "One..two...three..." She said as she started counting.

I smiled and stood up. Then I turned to look back at her and she was gone.

The beautiful garden we had been playing in wad also gone. The trees that looked so full of life and full of green leaves, now looked like they didn't have life and they didn't have any leaves either.

"Yesenia. Yesenia!" I said looking around for her but I didn't see her anywhere.

*()*

I woke up looking around at my surrounding and covered with sweat. My heart was pouring so fast that it felt like it could get out at any moment.

"Babe." Jace said.

I turned to look at him and sighed. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the hospital. Hoe do you feel?" He asked.

I looked down at my stomach.

It was flat.

"Where's Yesenia?" I asked.

Jace looked down at his hands.

"What aren't you telling me? Did she make it?" I asked.

But he didn't speak.

"Damn it Jace! Say something!" I said as my eyes got full of tears. "She didn't make it, did she? That's why you're not saying anything." I said.

"No. Uncle Carlisle is running some tests on her. He hasn't come back to tell us anything yet." He said.

"She made it then?" I asked.

"She did. We just dont know what's going to happen now." Jace said.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_She was alive. _

That was all that mattered right now.

"Where are Michael, David and Melanie?" I asked.

"They went home with Imogen." Jace said.

I nodded and opened my eyes. Then I saw that we hadn't been alone.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, my parents and brothers, Esme and Jace's family were there.

There was a knock on the door then.

"Come in." Jace said.

Carlisle came in them followed by a nurse.

Everyone stood up then.

"Karla how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Good. How's Yesenia?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "She's good. She's safe. We had to put her in an incubator since she can't keep her body warm by herself yet and we have machines helping her breathe until she can breathe on her own. We also have another machine helping her feed since she wont be able to to that by herself." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "How long is she going to be in there?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "That really depends on her. As soon as she is able to breathe, eat, and keep her body warm by herself then she can go home." Carlisle said.

I nodded again. "How is she besides that?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "She looks like you but I find it weird that she has Jace's hair color." He said.

"She does?" Jace and I asked at the same time.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "She does. She's a strong baby I can tell you that. I noticed it the moment I saw her." Carlisle said.

"When can we see her?" I asked.

"For now I need you to rest. You have lost a lot of blood." Carlisle said.

"Can I see her? Just for a little bit at least? Please?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed and turned to look at the nurse.

"I'll get a wheel chair." The nurse said.

"No. I can walk." I said. That really wasn't necessary.

"No wheel chair no baby." Carlisle said.

I groaned. "Fine." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Only you and Jace will be bale to go in. Everyone else can see through the window. We shouldn't pass stress to Yesenia. The less stress she has the faster she can finish developing." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded.

The nurse came back with the wheel chair and Jace picked me up.

He put me in the wheel chair and we followed Carlisle out of the room.

"So im going to need for y'all to wear a mask and to change just as a precaution. We dont want Yesenia to get something." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Jace and I were taken to a room to change then we went into the room where the premature babies were kept.

"This is the NICU. As you can see not only Yesenia is here. There were others born early today or days ago even months ago. When a baby is born four to five months early there is a hard chance that it will make it." Carlisle said.

My heart hurt for all those mothers and fathers that had to come in here very day to visit their little one.

"If you follow me this way I'll take you to Yesenia." Carlisle said.

I toom a deep breath and then I let it out.

Jace pushed the wheel chair, which wasn't needed but I agreed with Carlisle cause I wanted to see my daughter) and followed Carlisle.

There are about six incubators in this room and I was guessing that they probably had other rooms with more around here.

Carlisle stopped when hr got to the incubator that was in the middle of the room. "This is Yesenia. I'll give both of you some minutes alone with her." Carlisle said.

"Can we touch her?" I asked.

"You need to go wash your hands and put on gloves first." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Jace and I went to wash our hands and then we put some gloves on. Then we went back to where Yesenia was.

I took a deep breath before I looking at her.

She was absolutely beautiful to me. She had a little bit of blonde hair and she had her eyes closed. Her chest was rising and lowering quicker than an adults did.

"Hey princess." I said with tears in my eyes. Then I put my hand through one of the wholes that the incubator had. I touched her little arm. "Its nice to finally meet you Yesenia. You have no idea how long we have been waiting to meet you." I told her.

"Even though you were unexpected but we can't wait to hold you in our arms." Jace said.

Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"We love you Yesenia and we can't wait to take you home where we can hold you and give you our love." I told her as I took her tiny hand with my two fingers.

"You have been fighting all these months to stay inside mommy. Please dont give up now. Keep fighting for your life. It would just be a couple of days or weeks until you get to go home. I know that you're a fighter because you're alive. So please baby girl keep fighting." Jace told her before he hugged my shoulders.

Even though Yesenia wasn't Jace's biological daughter, I could tell how much he loved her and how much she looked like him.

"You look just like mommy." Jace told her.

I smiled. "And you have daddy's hair and Melanie's." I told her.

Jace smiled. "Yes you do." He said.

"Alright Karla you should head back to rest." Carlisle said appearing behind me.

I sighed. "Okay. Bye princess. I'll come visit you again soon. I love you." I told her.

"I'll come see you even if I have to stand at the window ." Jace said.

I smiled and took my hand out of the incubator. Then I sighed. I felt like now I could rest. I didnt have to worry about Yesenia.

Jace turned the wheel chair and we got out of the NICU.

"How much does she weight?" I asked Carlisle.

"Four ponds." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Karla what did you eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the reason why you went into early labor was caused by food poisoning." Carlisle said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"I dont know. We still have to run some tests. But can you answer my question?" Carlisle asked.

"Um well I ate breakfast pizza, oatmeal, grape juice and chocolate milk at the school. I stayed with Michael in my office." I said.

"That's right. Bella brought it for Karla and then she brought some lunch too." Rosalie said.

"What kind of lunch?" Carlisle asked.

"Well she brought some food from Quiznos. She brought her food in a separate bag and the food that Karla ate already had her name on it." Rosalie said.

"Did you eat any of it?" Carlisle asked Rosalie.

Rosalie shook her head. "I had already ate when I passes by Karla's office." Rosalie said.

"What about you Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I had lunch with Jasper." Alice said.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means that Bella probably did it on purpose. I'll order the exams immediately. We need to know what was that caused you to go into labor." Carlisle said.

"Well in case that it was Bella that tried to poison me or something, how are we going to prove that?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I dont know. We'll figure something out." Carlisle said as we all walked back to my room.

"Hey didnt Bella stop by and take some food to your house?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Yeah she did but I didn't touch it." I said.

"What did she take?" Carlisle asked.

"A chocolate cake." I said.

"Emmett, Jasper I need y'all to bring that cake. I'll send it to a lab." Carlisle said.

Emmett and Jasper nodded before they left.

"Ad for you Karla, I need you to rest. A nurse will be in your room in a few minutes to take some blood out." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

The rest of us walked to my my room in silence.

_Why would Bella want to hurt me or the baby?_

Victoria opened the door to my room and Jace pushed the wheel chair in.

There was a woman in my room. She turned around when the door opened.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hey I heard you went into early labor and I wanted to know how you were." Bella said.

I looked at Jace.

He just stared back at me.

"I'm fine. How did you hear that I went into early labor?" I asked.

"My sister-in-law works in this hospital. I was visiting her and I saw when you were brought in." Bella said.

"Who's you're sister-in-law?" Jace asked.

Bella smiled. It was more like an evil smile. "You might have heard about her." Bella said looking at Jace.

"Who?!" Jace asked feeling inpatient.

Bella smiled again. "Does the name Heidi Volturi sound familiar to you?" Bella asked.

I turned to look at Jace.

He was frozen where he was. All the color had drained from his face.

"How is Heidi related to you?" I asked.

"Heidi is my husband's sister." Bella said.

"You got married?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I few weeks ago actually." Bella said.

"To who?" Alice asked.

"To Aro Volturi." Bella said.

_Oh no._

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So as y'all can see Yesenia made it :) but she is in some kind of danger as y'all can see with the new information that Bella has given.**

**Anyway we have 4 more chapters. I really don't know how im going to do it but I want to end this story with 22 chapters if I go over, oh well more chapters for y'all lol.**

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey guys here is chapter 18 :) I really hope y'all enjoy it. **

**Anyway Yes Bella married Aro but y'all are going to know why in this chapter and y'all are going to see Heidi more in this chapter as well.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S**** POV**

After Bella's visit everyone had been quiet.

Specially Jace's family.

I was lying down on the bed but I couldn't sleep. So I had turned on the television to see if they had some movies.

They only had nickelodeon and George Lopez was on so I might as well watch that to distract myself.

I had a good laugh. Rosalie and Alice had joined me too.

Emmett and Jasper came back with the cake and they looked for Carlisle and gave it to him.

"Yall should go home and rest." I told them.

Alice shook her head. "Now that we know what Bella tried to do, we can't leave you or Yesenia alone." Alice said.

"I know. But y'all are pregnant as well. Y'all need to rest. I'll be fine." I said.

The door opened and Carlisle came in.

"Why does everyone have that face?" He asked.

"Honey, Heidi is working in this hospital." Esme said.

"What? I haven't seen her." Carlisle said.

"Probably because she works nights." James said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Is there any way that Yesenia can be brought in here?" Victoria asked.

I turned to look at Carlisle. My heart sped up with the hope of having mu daughter with me.

"I'll see what I can do. Specially since both Karla and Yesenia are in danger after what happened." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll be right back." Carlisle said.

We all nodded.

A few minutes later a few nurses came in with an incubator and Yesenia was inside.

They set it up quickly and connected it to the wall.

I smiled. Now I could be close to my daughter.

"Aw! Now we can see her!" Alice said smiling and sounding excited. Well Alice always sounded excited about everything.

Carlisle came in with some papers in his hand. "We we got back the results from your blood and indeed it was food poisoning. We also have the results to the cake and then came back positive. I already contacted the police and they are on their way to pick up the cake and the results as evidence. They are also going to want to talk to everyone that was there so y'all can't leave yet." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded.

"But Imogen is at home with the children and she was there also." Victoria said.

Carlisle nodded. "They'll find a way to talk to her." Carlisle said.

We nodded.

"Is it all set up?" Carlisle asked the nurses.

"Yes Dr. Cullen." The nurses said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

The nurses nodded and then they left.

"Carlisle, can we see her?" Alice asked not even hiding her excitement.

"Two people at a time only. We dont want to stress her out." Carlisle said.

Alice jumped out of her seat and went to see her with Jasper.

I didnt know that she could still do that.

Carlisle came to stand next to me. "How do you feel?" He asked.

I smiled. "A lot better now. I had been so worried since Bella told us that Heidi works here. But now that Yesenia is in the same room as me I feel so much better. Thank you Carlisle." I told him.

Carlisle smiled. "There's no need to thank me. I was also worried about Yesenia." He said.

"Thank you for saving her. It you hadn't been there then I dont know what could have happened to her." I said as I turned to look where Jasper and Alice where.

"Its my job Karla. I try to do it correctly." He said.

"I bet you don't miss being the principal." I said.

Carlisle laughed. "I had missed this job so much. I have always liked saving lives. By the way are you ready for what's coming next?" Carlisle asked.

I turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Once the ones that hurt you are captured, the law is going to want to do a DNA test to see who the father is." Carlisle said.

I sighed. "I had forgotten about that." I said.

"Really?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "I had just started to enjoy my pregnancy and I was happy with that but now that you mention it, I dint know if im ready for that. I dont know I im ready to face all that happened again." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Its understandable." Carlisle said.

"Its my turn." Rosalie said.

"No way! It has just been a few minutes!" Alice said.

"Its been ten minutes Alice." Rosalie said.

"No it hasn't." Alice said.

"Yes it has." Rosalie said.

"No it hasn't!" Alice said.

"Yes it has!" Rosalie said.

"Children!" Carlisle said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

I chuckled.

"We're not children." Alice said.

"We'll y'all are acting like two little girls. If y'all keep acting like this then its best if y'all don't see Yesenia until she's an adult." Carlisle said.

I bit my lip to hide a smile.

"Sorry Carlisle." Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Now be nice and take turns. There are other family members that want to see Yesenia too." Carlisle said.

They nodded.

"We'll we're going to go then. Well be back tomorrow Karla." Alice said.

I nodded. "Thank you for coming." I said.

They smiled.

"It's out pleasure but we got to admit she does look like you and Jace." Jasper said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

Alice came to give me a hug. "He better soon." She said.

I nodded.

Then she went back to where Yesenia was. "You too Yesenia. Auntie Alice will come back to see you tomorrow." Alice told her.

I smiled.

"Goodnight everyone." Alice said.

"Goodnight." Everyone said.

"Uncle Carlisle what are we going to do when Karla gets out of the hospital?" Jace asked.

"I'll get an incubator set up at your home and I'll get a nurse to stay with yall while Yesenia is in the incubator." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "Thank you Carlisle for doing this for us." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Dont thank me. I'm just doing what's best for both of you. I know that y'all wont be able to sleep in Yesenia is still here at the hospital with Heidi working nights." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Which I see that you haven't done part of out deal." Carlisle said.

I looked at him. "Sorry I wasn't able to rest worrying about Yesenia." I said.

"She's safe now. You can rest. I talked to the police and asked them if they can have someone guarding your room. They said that they were going to send two police officers which means that everyone is going to have to present an id because I gave them a list of who should be coming to visit." Carlisle said.

We nodded.

My eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Sleep my love. I'll be here with you." Jace whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I fell asleep quickly with dreams of Yesenia.

I woke up the next morning. I assumed it was the next morning because of the light coming through the window, and got up quickly. I walked to the incubator and saw Yesenia there.

Her chest rising and lowering.

"Good morning to you too Karla." Carlisle said.

I turned to look at him. "Carlisle. I didnt hear you come in." I told him.

"That's because I have been here for a few minutes. I sent Jace home so he could rest. He said that he was going to be coming later with the children. Your mother should be here in a few minutes though." He said.

"And you're staying with me until she comes." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course. You're mother said that you're not supposed to stay alone for not even a second." Carlisle said before he chuckled.

I smiled. "Have you checked her?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Everything js fine with Yesenia." Carlisle said.

I smiled and turned to look back at her. Then I turned back to look at Carlisle. "Are we supposed to change her diaper?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Go wash your hands. I'll guide you hoe." Carlisle said.

I went to the restroom and washed my hands. Them I went back to the room.

Carlisle handed me a pair of gloves. "Put these on." He said.

I put them on.

"Okay its just like a normal baby but you just have to be a little more careful as you change her diaper and remember always wipe from front to back." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Carlisle gave me a diaper and some wipes.

I sighed and put my hands through the holes. I carefully took off the diaper and I cleaned her. Then I put on the other diaper.

"Very good." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "Carlisle when will we know that she's ready to get out of there?" I asked.

"As soon as she starts crying." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Why does she look different today?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well last night she looked red. Now she still looks red but not like last night." I said.

"Well that's because her skim is developing the fat. Which means that her skin is not that transparent anymore. Which means that she should be able to keep herself warm in a couple of days." Carlisle said.

"Which means that she should be out of there in a couple of days?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes." He said.

I smiled and touched Yesenia's tiny hand. "Did you hear that baby girl? You should be out of there in a couple of days. But we should be going home soon." I told her.

"I'll leave you alone so you can talk to her. The police officers are right outside your door." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Thank you Carlisle. I owe you big time." I told him.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "We're family Karla. We help each other out." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Welcome to the family Yesenia." Carlisle said.

I smiled.

"Well im going to head back to work. I'll check on you later. You're breakfast should be here by seven." Carlisle said.

"I promise to eat it all." I told him.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'll be back to check on both of you later." Carlisle said before he left.

I smiled. "I can't believe that this is actually happening. I thought that it had all been a dream." I told Yesenia as I ran one finger done her tiny arm. "But im so glad that you are okay. You have no idea hoe worried I was about you." I told her.

Then I smiled. "I can't wait until we take you home. Daddy and I decorated your room. Your sister and cousin helped out too. We added a new member to the family yesterday also. Well two including you. His name is Michael. His mother passes away when he was born and his father blamed him." I told her.

"I didn't think it was fair because its not Michael's fault. Like it wouldn't have been your fault if you had made it and I didn't. I would have five my life if it meant saving you. I know that I was raped and that led to you, but I don't care. I didnt care when I found out I was pregnant. I love you. You are a blessing that God has given me. Jace stayed with me even after he found out I was pregnant." I told her.

Then I smiled. "Anyway so uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett helped me with Michael and now Michael is part if the family. He is a good boy. Well let me tell you about Melanie." I said with a smile.

"Melanie is six years old and I met her when I was a teacher. Well she was one of my students. That first day of school I also met Jace. Then I saw him again at the park after I took David there when he got home from school. After that we started to hang out and then on my birthday was when I was attacked. Three months later Jace and I got married. Melanie told us that she had used her birthday wishes because she wanted us to get married and because she wanted me to be her mommy." I said.

Then I sighed. "Which turns out that Heidi is Melanie's mother and she works in this same hospital. But anyway Melanie looks just like Jace. She has his blonde hair and his eyes. Then there's David." I said with a smile.

"David is your cousin. He is Tito's son. I wish you could have gotten to meet him. He was a very nice person and I know that you would have been spoiled by him. He wanted to have a daughter really bad but he only had a son. Jasmine was with someone else and she was going to get married. Jasmine is David's mom. She gave me full custody of him because her boyfriend, who now is her husband, didnt wanted him. But David looks so much like his dad. Tito was murdered a few months ago. Almost a year ago. It's going to be a year in July. But I know that you can see him and I know that he was the one that kept you safe. I know that he is the one that takes care of all of us." I told her before the door opened.

"I know that he is going to be taking care of you for the rest of your life." I told her.

"Talking about Tito?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

"How is she?" Mom asked.

"Carlisle said that she's good and that in a few days she should be out of the incubator." I said.

Mom nodded. "How are you?" She asked.

I smiled. "I'm better and im glad that I can spend time with Yesenia." I said.

"So you decided on giving her your second name." Mom said.

I nodded. "Yeah Jace and I decided on that name." I said.

"How do you feel about the woman named Heidi? Jace could run into her at any moment in the hallway." Mom said.

I nodded. "Yeah he can but that doesn't matter to me. I know how Jace feels. Besides I trust him." I told her.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"Mom why are you asking me this?" I asked.

"Because I dont want you to hold anything inside. I want you to know that in case that you need to talk to someone im here." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Now I get it." I said.

"Get what?" Mom asked.

"You're jealous." I said.

"Jealous? Of what?" She asked.

I smiled. "Of Esme. I've been spending so much time with Esme and you feel like I've been telling her everything. That's why you were asking all of those questions." I said.

"No. I just wanted to know how my daughter was. Can't I just ask how you're doing?" She asked before she got all red.

I laughed. "Mom juts admit it." I told her.

"I won't admit anything because it's not true." She said.

"Okay." I said.

Then the door opened and Esme came in.

"Great." My mom whispered.

"Good morning!" Esme said.

"Esme how did you get here?" I asked.

"Gisselle brought me. She's coming with Edward." Esme said.

"Oh. Good. I thought that you drive here." I said.

Esme chuckled. "No I dont think that I could drive like this." She said with a smile.

I smiled and turned to look back at Yesenia. I just wished I could carry her.

"Anyway I brought you some food. I know the hospital says that they have healthy food but I really don't believe that. Besides with Heidi working here, I really don't think we can trust hospital food." Esme said.

I nodded.

"Well come on get back on the bed and eat your food. You need to get your strength back." She said.

I sighed and took my hand out of the incubator. "Mom is you're going to be touching Yesenia you have to wash your hands and out on gloves." I told her.

My mom sighed and went to the restroom.

Esme smiled.

I took off my gloves and went to sit on the bed.

"So hoe do you feel today?" Esme asked.

I smiled. "Good. I feel better. How about you?" I asked.

"Well as you can see I can barely sleep. These boys just don't stop moving." She said with a smile and touching her belly.

I smiled. "How much longer do you have?" I asked.

Esme sighed. "Well I assume that I have like one month and two weeks left. Maybe three." Esme said.

I nodded. "You can't wait to have them in your arms, huh?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "As I assume that you can't wait until you are able to hold Yesenia." She said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded.

My mother got out of the restroom and went to put on some gloves. Then she went back to the incubator.

"You're right about that. But for now im just glad that she's safe." I said.

Esme nodded. "Has Carlisle been in here to check on her?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "When I woke up I quickly went to see her and he was already here. I bet he wanted to laugh so bad when he saw me." I said.

Esme laughed. "What did he say?" She asked.

"Well he said that everything is fine with her. If you see her now her skin looks a little bit different. It doesn't look that red like it did last night, and he helped me change her diaper." I said.

"Aw! You're first diaper change as a mom. How did you feel about that?" Esme asked.

I smiled. "Excited." I said before I laughed. "But also kind of worried since I have to be extra careful with her." I said.

Esme nodded. "It's just for a few days until she gets back to normal." Esme said.

I nodded. "But she doesn't look so small for being born early." Esme said.

"Really?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "Yeah. She looks good." Esme said.

I nodded. "Well she does weight four pounds." I said.

"Two more to go." She said.

"Yeah but it all depends on her." I said.

Esme smiled. "And dont worry about it. She'll do fine. She's a strong baby. Have you thought of a second name?" Esme asked.

"No I really haven't." I said.

"Have you thought if you want her to have a second name?" Esme asked.

"I think it would be nice." I said.

"Do you have anything in mind?" She asked.

"Not right now. But I always wanted to make one of my daughters Dinorah." I said.

"Yesenia Dinorah." Esme said.

I nodded.

"Sounds nice." Esme said.

"Yeah it does. Yesenia Dinorah it is then." I said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Good morning Mrs. Herondale, how are this morning?" A nurse asked.

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm good thank you for asking. I came to check on Yesenia." She said.

I nodded. "I already changed her diaper." I said.

"Oh that's fine. I just came to write down the levels of oxygen and her pulse." The nurse said.

I nodded. "How often do y'all do this a day?" I asked.

"We check every hour that way we can notice a change." She said.

I nodded.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" She asked.

"My aunt brought me some food. I'm about to eat." I told her.

She nodded. "You have to eat healthy." She said.

"That's why I brought her fruits and her favorite meal." Esme said with a smile.

I opened the container that Esme brought and smiled. "Oh my God Esme. How did you know that this was my favorite?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "I might have asked Jace last night?" She said.

I smiled and started to eat.

Esme had brought pasta with Alfredo sauce with spinach, broccoli, and chicken. She had also brought bread sticks and a bowl with fruit, chocolate milk, and a few bottles of water.

"That dies smell good." The nurse said.

I smiled. "It is." I said with my mouth full.

The nurse smiled. "I can tell." She said.

I smiled.

*()*

During the day I had been receiving visits.

Gisselle and Edward had come in a few minutes after the nurse had left. They had stopped at the gift shop and had brought flowers, balloons, and gift baskets for Yesenia.

After my mother and them left, my sisters came by with their husbands.

"She looks so tiny." Claudia said.

"That's cause she's four pounds." I said.

"Why is she all red?" Jakelin asked.

"Because she was born two months early." I said.

"She looks just like you." Miguel said. He is Claudia's boyfriend.

"Thank you." I said.

"She looks a little like your husband as well." Jose said. He was Jakelin's boyfriend.

"Yeah his family said the same thing." I said.

They nodded.

While they were still visiting, Carlisle came in and checked on Yesenia.

"So you should be ready to leave the hospital by tomorrow morning." Carlisle said.

"What about Yesenia?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "She should as well. I already sent someone over to your house to set up the incubator. The nurse will be staying there starting tonight." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "How are we going to take Yesenia over there?" I asked.

"We're going to transport her in an ambulance since they have oxygen in there." Carlisle said.

I nodded and smiled. I couldn't wait to go home.

"I'll be there when they take her since tomorrow is my day off." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Thank you Carlisle." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "No problem." He said.

_One week later_

It has been a week since we came home. We still had a few days until it was two.

The visits didnt stop.

Esme came daily. Always bring food and spending the day with me.

Yesenia's room was full of flowers, balloons, gift baskets, and gifts.

Esme didnt even let me get off the bed. Every time I tried she would push me back on the bed and tell me that I wasn't aloud to get up unless it was to use the restroom, take a shower, change clothes or to change Yesenia.

So here I was lying down in bed using my laptop when I heard like someone fell downstairs.

"Esme?" I said.

No response.

"Esme? Are you alright?" I asked.

Nothing.

I closed my laptop and got off the bed. I was putting on my shoes when I heard some steps coming up the stairs. "Esme. Thank God that you're alright..." I said before I turned around and saw a woman with black hair and black eyes standing there.

"Looks like I wasn't expected." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I apologize I haven't Introduced myself." She said with this funny look on her face.

I stared at her. "Who are you? And how did you get in here? Where's Esme?" I asked.

"Well I came in through the door. Esme is asleep and my name is Heidi." She said.

"What did you do to Esme?" I asked.

"Nothing really. She just went to sleep. Well she was more like forced to sleep." She said with an evil smile.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh I want us to get to know each other." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sit down." She said.

I shook my head.

"Sit down or I will sit you down." She said.

I swallowed and went to sit down on the bed and on my phone.

"You know I have been keeping tabs on Jace and Melanie all these years. I knew that Jace had family here and I also knew that Carlisle was working at the school. It wad just a matter of time till Jace decides to move here. So that's why I got my brother to work for the district. Maybe you know him." Heidi said.

"Aro." I said.

"Oh you're a smart woman but yes Aro is my brother. So I moved here after becoming a doctor and started working in the hospital that Carlisle used to work at. Then Jace moved here and he registered Melanie at the school that you work that. That was when Bella came in.

"You see Bella had always hated Edward because she wanted to be with him but he chose Gisselle over her. So Bella comes into the picture and she informs me that you are my daughter's teacher." She said.

"She's my daughter now. I signed the adoption papers." I said.

"Quiet! I haven't given you permission to speak." She said.

I swallowed. If only there was a way of calling someone without her figuring it out.

"Anyway, where was I...ah! Yes. You were my daughter's teacher. So I spied on you and Jace. I saw that you were getting close to them so I had to do something to stop it." Heidi said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I hired two guys to rape you. Don't you remember what happened?" She asked.

I felt likse someone had kicked the air out of me.

It had been her. She was the one that had been trying to destroy my life.

"Why?" I asked.

She laughed and stood up. "Because I needed you out of the picture. But that didn't work. Instead of separating y'all, it brought y'all together. Y'all got married." She said.

I nodded.

"So I did a little research. I waited u til the pregnancy was far enough and gave Bella some food to give to you." She said.

"The food from Quiznos." I said.

Heidi smiled and nodded. "And the poison that was out in the breakfast. So it sent you to the hospital but it didn't do its effect." She said becoming angry.

I stood up. "I have to check on my daughter." I said.

"She's fine." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I went in there first." She said.

My heart beat started to raise. "If you heart my daughter I sweat to God that I will..." I said.

"Kill me?" She asked with a smile. "I wish you would. She said before she came to stand in front of me and grabbed me by the neck. "You're too fragile." She said before she threw me against the wall.

I hit my arm hard and then I fell to the ground.

Heidi sighed. "Well that didn't do it." She said before she grabbed my arm.

I groaned out in pain.

She made me stand up and she got out of the room pulling me with her. "Maybe this will." She said before she punched my stomach, threw me against the wall again and then she threw me down the stairs.

I rolled down the stairs and hit my head on the wooden floor. I could feel something hot running down my cheek. I tried to get up but I couldn't.

Then she disappeared upstairs.

Yesenia's incubator started to beap warning that it only had a minute to be connected before the machine completely stopped working.

"Well I have to go." She said as she passed by me.

I grabbed her foot and she fell.

Then we heard a sirens coming this way.

I wasn't going to let her go.

She needed to be caught and she had to pay for what she had done. "Let me go!" She said.

I shook my head and grabbed the bat that was under the table that was in front of me. I stood up groaning at the pain and I hit her repeatedly on her leg.

She cried out in pain but I didn't care. She wasn't leaving. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

That was when I threw the bat and started to walk up the stairs slowly. "I'm coming baby girl." I said with tears in my eyes.

The pain didn't matter to me right now. My daughter did.

I toom deep breaths as I walked up.

"Police!" I heard someone downstairs. I didnt stop. I kept walking up the stairs and when I made the last step I was crying.

"I'm coming baby. Please don't give up." I said as tears ran down my cheeks. I crawled into her room and the machine was off.

I shook my head. "No. No! This can't be happening! Yesenia please don't give up! I'm almost there baby girl." I told her as I tried to get up.

Then I heard a baby crying. I started to cry.

She was alive. She was alive and she didn't need the incubator anymore.

"Karla?" I heard Jace say.

"Up here!" I said.

I heard some steps coming up the stairs.

"Oh my God! Babe! What happened? Are you alright? Oh my God you're bleeding." Jace said panicking.

"Jace im fine. Go get Yesenia." I told him.

"She's crying." He said before he stood up and went to the incubator. He opened it and got her out.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Jace smiled and held her close to him. "She's fine." He said.

"Give her to me and look for a blanket." I said.

He brought her to me and he out her in my arms.

Yesenia calmed down as soon as she was in my arms. "Its okay baby girl. Momma has you." I told her before I kissed her forehead.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. How did I do? Let me know in your review :) so yeah I know Heidi was only bad for one chapter but this isn't the last time that we will be seeing her. So this chapter is longer than the normal ones.**

**That's because I got too excited with what was happening that I just kept typing lol so now y'all know how Ramiro and Yurlin knew where Karla lived. There is a surprise coming up. Maybe it will be in the next chapter.**

**So im too excited to keep writing an author note and I just want to post the chapter already lol since I was typing fast in my phone there might be some misspelled words but I blame that on the action lol**

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hey guys how at y'all? I hope that good. Anyway here's chapter 19. I was so excited about hoe chapter 18 turned out that as soon as I posted it I started writing this one lol so we have like 2 more chapters and an epilogue **** but I've actually liked how this story has come out and I have to thank y'all got that because your reviews I spire me to keep going.**

**Anyway so this might be another long chapter bur I think y'all enjoy that lol**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter which I know yall are dying to read lol**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

Esme, the nurse, Yesenia and I had been rushed to the hospital. The ambulance had taken us to emergency which was the same hospital that Carlisle worked at.

Great.

Almost two weeks ago I had left and now I was back.

Esme and I were put in the same room as Jace requested that.

Well it was more like he demanded it.

Carlisle ran into our room followed by Lindy. "What happened?!" He demanded.

"Heidi happened." Jace said.

"Lindy check on Yesenia. I'll check Karla." Carlisle said.

I shook my head. "You check Esme. I dont know what Heidi did to her." I told him.

"Esme's here?" He asked.

"She's right behind you." I told him.

He turned around quickly and went to check on her.

Lindy smiled and came to check on Yesenia. "Y'all got her out of the incubator?" Lindy asked.

"When I was downstairs I heard the incubator beeping which I knew that it meant that Heidi had disconnected it. I got upstairs ignoring the pain but it had already turned off. Then I heard Yesenia cry." I said.

Lindy smiled. "Which means that she doesn't need it anymore." She said.

I sighed.

"She looks good to me. She's very calm and warm. She looks like a normal baby." Lindy said. Then she listened to her heart. "Her heart is normal and so is her breathing sk you have nothing to worry about." Lindy said.

I sighed and smiled.

"You on the other hand im worried about." Lindy said.

Jace took the baby so Lindy could check me.

In the end I needed stitches but I didn't have any broken bones. I was going to have bruises but other than that I was good.

Esme woke up after Carlisle had put some alcohol on a piece of cotton and had been moving it in front of her nose.

"Carlisle?" Esme said weakly.

"Esme? How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine. Where am I?" Esme asked.

"You are in the ER." Carlisle said.

Esme groaned. "Why? Are Karla and Yesenia okay?" Esme asked then panicking.

"We're fine." I told her.

Esme sat up and sighed.

"Esme what happened?" I asked.

"Well I was downstairs and then Heidi came in and then I felt like she gave me a shot on my arm and that's all I remember." Esme said.

I sighed.

At least she hadn't hurt Esme.

"Does anything hurt?" Carlisle asked.

Esme shook her head. "No. I feel fine." She said.

"She probably gave you something to make you go to sleep." Carlisle said before he hugged Esme.

"What happened to Heidi? And how did the cops end up at our house?" I asked.

"Your cellphone called mine and I heard everything. I actually recorded it and called the cops from work. I left and work and when I got there the police officers were barely going in. I went in and looked for you. That was when you told me that you were upstairs and I heard Yesenia crying. I passed by Heidi and she was on the floor. She couldn't even move. What happened to her anyway?" Jace asked.

I sighed. "Well when she threw me down the stairs I wasn't able to get up. So I remembered that I had left a bat under that table that is right by the stairs. I grabbed it and u stood up even though it hurt and I hit her leg a lot of times." I said.

Carlisle, Jace, and Esme just stared at me.

"What? I couldn't let her leave. Not after what she told me." I said.

"What did she tell you?" A police officer said coming into the room. Well they were the same police officers that had gone to the hospital the day I was attacked.

"She told me that she had been the ones to hire those two men to rape me." I said.

"Do you have proof?" One of them asked.

"I recorded it." Jace said.

The police officer nodded. "Would both of you like to press charges?" He asked.

"Yes." Esme and I said at the same time.

"Okay then I will need a statement with every detail." The police officer said.

We nodded.

*()*

After the police officers were done questioning Esme and me, Jace went to buy a car seat for Yesenia since we didn't have one.

Yesenia started crying after being in the hospital for a while.

"She's probably hungry." Carlisle said.

"So what am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"Try breast feeding her." He said.

"Now?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "You still have milk?" He asked.

"Yeah. Esme said that I should use the pump so the milk wouldn't go away." I said.

"Okay then try feeding her." He said.

I just stood where I was.

Esme smiled and came to where I was. "Honey why don't you turn around? I think she's a little embarrassed." Esme said.

"She wasn't embarrassed when she gave birth." Carlisle said.

"Because she was in pain." Esme said.

Carlisle chuckled but turned around.

"Okay so hold Yesenia with your left arm. With your free hand you can cover yourself with the blanket and then you get your boob out of your be and you hold it for her." Esme said.

I did what Esme told me to and Yesenia started drinking the milk.

"Its going to feel weird at first but then you'll get used to it. It feels that way because you don't have anyone sucking on your nipples." Esme said.

"Esme." I said before I blushed.

"Its true though." She said.

"Yes but you don't need to tell me that in front of Carlisle." I said.

"He's a doctor. He sees this all the time." Esme said.

"Exactly." Carlisle said before he turned around.

"I know its just that I dont feel comfortable doing it in front of someone else. Maybe because its my first time." I said.

"Possibly." Carlisle said.

"Okay im here." Jace said coming into the room with the car seat. He was out of breath as if he had been rushing to get here.

"Y'all take care of Esme for me." Carlisle said.

We nodded.

"We will." I told him.

"Are you still coming for dinner uncle Carlisle?" Jace asked.

"Yes I'll be there." Carlisle said.

"Well we got to go. We have to pick up Michael and Melanie at school." Jace said.

"Okay I'll see you later. I also have to head back to work." Carlisle said before he went to hug Esme. Then he gave her a kiss and left.

*()*

After we got home from picking up Melanie and Michael, Esme and I went to give Yesenia a bath and I told her how everything had happened.

"I told you that she was going to be okay." Esme said.

I nodded. "Its just that when I heard the incubator beeping I felt like I had lost everything." I told her.

"I know. The good thing is that she held on and now she's hoe she was supposed to be." Esme said.

I smiled and nodded. "Do you think that Bella is going to go to jail as well?" I asked.

"With what Heidi said probably even Aro is going to jail. They helped her and they have to pay the price." Esme said.

"You don't know if they were already taken?" I asked.

"No. But maybe Rose or Alice knows." Esme said.

I nodded.

Then we heard the front door open downstairs.

"Karla? Esme?" Rosalie said.

"Up here." Esme said.

We heard steps coming up the stairs.

"Y'all are never going to believe what happened today..." Rosalie said letting her thought trail off when she saw my face.

"Oh my God! What happened to your face?!" Alice asked.

"Heidi was here." I said as I turned back to washing Yesenia.

She was very calm.

_Was she breathing?_

I stared at her chest just to make sure. Then I saw it rise and lower.

I sighed.

"What happened at school?" Esme asked.

"Bella was taken to jail and so was Aro." Rosalie said.

"So who's going to be the superintendent of the district?" I asked.

"The district was thinking of offering it to you." Alice said.

I turned to look at her. "To me? Why me?" I asked.

"Because you have made the school better. Not that Carlisle didn't before but they have noticed that the children are more calm and they get along better. So they think that you can make good choices for the district." Alice said.

I sighed. I really wasn't expecting this.

"What do y'all think?" I asked.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and then they smiled.

"We think that its a great opportunity for you." Rosalie said with a smile.

"But I won't see y'all anymore." I said.

Their smiles got wider.

"We were offered a job with you." Alice said.

I smiled. "That's going to be great!" I said.

"So is that a yes? Because we didnt wanted to take the job if you didnt." Rosalie said.

I smiled. "Yes is a yes." I said.

"Good. Because we start in August. We have to find one teacher, once assistant principal and a principal in two months." Alice said.

"We'll figure it out." I said with a smile before I out Yesenia against my chest and covered her with her towel.

"Oh my god she's out of the incubator!" Rosalie said.

I smiled. "Yes she is." I said.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Alice asked.

"We'll y'all came in with the news that Aro and Bella were taken to jail and then that the district wants Karla to be the new superintendent. How was she going to tell y'all if y'all have been talking all of the time?" Esme asked.

I laughed. "Okay girls I need the perfect outfit for Yesenia. Then I have to go help Melanie, Michael and David get ready." I said.

"I got Melanie." Rosalie said.

"I got Michael." Alice said.

"But David isn't here yet is he?" Esme asked.

"Oh! That's right. My mom had him. She said she would be bringing him later." I said before I shook my head.

"You'll get used to it. Taking care of four at the same time may sound kind of crazy but its just a matter of time." Esme said.

I smiled and went to lie down Yesenia on the middle of the bed.

"I'll get the diapers." Esme said.

"I just need her bag. I already have everything in there." I said.

"Where is it?" Esme asked.

"In the closet." I said.

Esme went into the closet and then came back with a white diaper bad with pink small flowers. "You have some beautiful dresses in there." Esme said.

I smiled. "Thank you but I doubt they'll fit me now." I said.

"In a few months." Esme said.

I nodded. I opened the bag and got out the baby lotion and a diaper. I took some lotion and put it all over Yesenia. Then I grabbed the baby powder and put some on her, and then I put on her diaper.

Yesenia had her eyes opened and was looking at the wall. She smiled now and then, and then she turned to look at me.

I smiled at her and gave a kiss on her forehead. Then I took her in my arms and covered her with a blanket. "Okay so now to pick out an outfit for you." I said.

Esme smiled.

"I'm going to need your help Esme." I said.

"I would love to help." She said.

We got out of my room and walked to the room that was in front of mine, which was Yesenia's room.

"Y'all haven't set up the crib yet?" Esme asked.

I shook my head. "No. We had bought it two days before I turned seven months. We had just painted the walls and put all the furniture in. Then I went into labor." I said.

Esme nodded. "Then you should take advantage that the guys are coming. They can help Jace set everything up." Esme said.

I smiled. "I'll ask them if they can help even though we both know that they wont say no." I said.

Esme laughed. "They have a weakness for Yesenia. She has everyone wrapped around her little fingers." Esme said.

I smiled. "She really does." I said.

"Wow Yesenia is going to have to change at least three times a day so she can wear all of these dresses." Esme said.

I smiled. "They are not all for newborn. I have them separates by size. So these first ten are just for Newborn. I didnt wanted to buy so many dresses since I already knew that she was going to grow them out. So they start at newborn and go all the way to two years." I said.

Esme's eyes widened.

"What? I haven't put the ones that you gave me up there yet. So that gonna make her closet bigger." I said.

Esme smiled.

"Anyway most of them are gifts. My sisters brought dresses every time they came to visit." I said.

"Okay so which one would you like her to wear?" Esme asked.

"Which one do you like?" I asked.

"Aw! This one is so cute!" Esme said taking a light pink dress that had white on the shoulders and at the waist.

It looked like a princess dress.

I smiled. "Jace picked that one out. Melanie has one just like that one. Just that Melanie's is aqua." I said.

"He really knows how to pick beautiful dresses." Esme said.

"He said that she was going to be a princess and that he wanted her to look like one." I said.

"Then she should wear this one." Esme said.

"I think so too." I said.

"Here go put it on on her. I'll get the shoes." Esme said.

I smiled and nodded.

*()*

The whole night Yesenia had been passes around the table.

First Emmett wanted to carry her.

Then it was Jasper.

Then it was Carlisle.

Then it Was Melanie, or Rosalie, or Alice, or Esme, or my mother, brothers, sisters, or Jace's family.

The point was that she never touched the stroller.

Then nine o'clock came and everyone started to leave. The good thing was that the guys helped out Jace with the crib in which Yesenia was going to be sleeping tonight.

Jace and I went upstairs after everyone left and we went to put the children to sleep.

"Momma can you read us a story?" Melanie asked.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll go check on Yesenia." Jace said.

I nodded and went to look for a book on the book shelf. I read them Harold and the purple crayon.

As they started to fall asleep Jace to each of them to their room and tugged them in.

I saw that Melanie was failing asleep on her bed and smiled. I put the book back and went to tug her in. "Goodnight princess." I told her before I kisses her forehead.

She sighed. "Goodnight momma." She whispered before she closed her eyes.

I smiled and got out of her room. I went back to my room.

Jace was waiting for me there. "Its been a long day." He said.

I nodded. "Indeed it has." I said.

Jace sighed and came to hug me. "I was so scared of losing you and Yesenia today." He said.

"So was I. It was close." I told him.

"It was but she's a strong girl." Jace said.

I smiled. "She really is." I said.

"Like her mother." Jace said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "And like her father." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Well lets get you to bed. You need to rest." Jace said.

I yawned and nodded. "Yeah. Besides im going to be getting up every two hours so I might as well get all the rest I can." I said.

Jace nodded.

*()*

I woke up to Yesenia crying. I got up quickly and went to her room. "Shh, Shh its okay. I'm here now." I told her before I picked her up. I went to sit on the rocking chair and started feeding her.

I was starting to fall asleep there when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I really didn't know how long I had been there because Yesenia was asleep in my arms. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Karla. Its me Emmett." Emmett said.

"I know its you Emmett. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I know where they are." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The men that rapped you." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I have a friend that is a cop. He let me inside Heidi's house. They came there so I followed them." Emmett said.

"Emmett that's dangerous." I said.

"Not really. I have them tied up." He said.

"What?!" I asked.

"I have them tied up." He said again.

I sighed and stood up. I went to put Yesenia back in her crib and covered her.

"I need you to come with me." He said.

"Emmett I have a baby to take care of." I told him.

"How long do you have until she wakes up?" He asked.

"I dont know. I assume like two hours." I said.

"You can come then. It will be quick." He said.

"Have you even called the police?" I asked.

"My friend is with me." He said.

I sighed. "Where are you?" I asked.

"In front of your house." Emmett said.

"I'll be right down." I told him before I hung up.

I sighed again. I couldn't wake up Jace and tell him what was going on, so I was going to have to trust Emmett and be back in two hours.

I walked down the stairs and out on my shoes quickly. Then I quietly got out of the house and ran to Emmett's car. I got in and Emmett got out of the drive way. "I really hope this is worth it." I said.

"It will be. Because now you can have your revenge." Emmett said.

"Yeah I really haven't thought how I was going to do that." I said.

"I have. You can cut off their balls or their dick." Emmett said.

"That sounds kind of cruel." I said.

"They didn't think it was cruel when they raped you." Emmett said.

I sighed. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Can you believe that they have been a fee minutes away from your house all of this time?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. They have been staying in the same street that Jace used to live." Emmett said.

"That was part of Heidi's plan. She said that she has been keeping tabs on Jace and Melanie." I said.

"Probably." Emmett said as he parked in front of a house.

I got out of the car and so did Emmett. "You know you should have been like a spy or something." I said.

"How do you know that im not?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah okay lets get this over with. I have to be back soon." I said.

Emmett nodded.

We walked to the front door and it was already open. We went inside and downstairs to the basement.

Yurlin and Ramiro were naked and hung up. They even looked like they had been tortured.

"Charlie we'll need a few minutes alone if you don't mind." Emmett said.

Charlie smiled. "Not at all." He said before he went upstairs.

Emmett handed me a knife and I took it.

I looked at the knife and images ran through my head.

"Karla please no." Ramiro said.

I remembered my screams. I remembered begging them to stop but they hadn't. I remembered how they had enjoyed my pain.

Rage ran through my veins and I turned to look at them.

"Look who are the ones that are begging?" I asked.

"Please dont. We'll do anything." Yurlin said.

I smiled. "I would have done anything too if that had stopped y'all from rapping me." I told them.

"We're sorry." Ramiro said.

"Sorry? I dont think that's enough! Being sorry doesn't fix anything. It doesn't give me back what you took away from me or those other girls. Sorry doesn't fix the trauma that we had to learn to live with." I told them before I got closer to them.

"But you know what does fix it?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"Getting rid of the problem." I said before I put the knife against Ramiro's dick.

"Please dont." I heard someone say.

That hadn't been Ramiro.

"Dont do this. You'll never forgive yourself if you do it." The voice said before I felt a hand on top of mine.

I looked beside me and I saw my brother there.

I gasped. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was sent to stop you from making a mistake." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't want to end up in jail for revenge. You have a baby girl that needs you more than ever. You have Melanie, Michael, and my son to take care of. Leave the justice to God." He said.

"But they hurt me." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I know they did sis. But everything is going to be fine. Trust me." He said as he took my face between his hands.

I stared back at him. Then I dropped the knife. "You're right. This wont help me in anything. But turning them to the police will stop them from hurting more girls." I told him.

My brother smiled. "I knew that you would make the right choice." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "Thanks to you. Thank you for being there for me." I told him.

He smiled. "I have always been there. Even when they hurt you. I couldn't do anything to stop it." He said.

"Its okay." I said.

"Go home now and be happy." He said.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

He smiled again. "Sooner than you think. Tell my son that I love him and tell mom that I love her and miss her as well. That we'll all be reunited again soon." He said before he disappeared.

"Karla? Karla." Emmett said as he shook my shoulders.

"What?" I asked as if I was barely waking up. I looked around and saw that I was on the floor. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." Emmett said.

I sighed. "Did I...?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head. "No you passed out before you could." Emmett said.

I nodded. "Do you still want to?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked.

"No Emmett. I dont want you to dirty your hands with two "men" that dont deserve it." I said.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Emmett asked.

"Call the police and turn them in." I said.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Besides there are a lot of lonely men in jail and in need of a woman. They'll be just fine there." I said.

Emmett chuckled. "Come on. I'll take you home." Emmett said.

I smiled and nodded.

_Six months later_

So today was the trial of Bella, Aro, Heidi, Ramiro, and Yurlin.

I was asked to be present in case they needed me to testify.

So were Rosalie, Jace, Carlisle, and Emmett.

Today we were going to know their sentence. They were also going to be given the opportunity to speak of the events with detail.

I just hoped that I was ready to hear it.

We were in the middle of November now. We only had one week before thanksgiving.

It had been a year since my brother had been murdered. It had also been a year since I met Melanie and Jace. And it was going to be our anniversary in less than a month.

Yesenia was six months and two weeks now. She has grown a lot and she is always laughing and smiling. Sometimes she's in her crib and she's talking to herself.

Well I think that she talks to my brother but I haven't said anything about that to anyone.

Yesenia has light blonde hair and her eyes are still changing color. They went from a dark gray to a light gray during these couple of months.

Melanie was seven years old and so was Michael. Her hair was longer and she loved her baby sister so much. Everywhere she went, Michael went with her. They didn't leave each others site not even for a second.

David was five now and living with my mother most of the time. He always wanted to be with her and I really didn't mind.

I knew that he was well taken care of and I also knew that it was better for my mom if she had David with her because she always felt as if my brother was still with her when she was with David.

Esme's twins were five months old. Well more like triplets. Esme had gone into labor a few days after Ramiro and Yurlin had been turned im. She had two boys and one girl who was a surprise to everyone.

Carlisle couldn't be happier. He delivered them also.

Alice went into labor two weeks after Esme and so did Rosalie. Alice had a boy and a girl and Rosalie as well.

"All rise." The police officer said as the judge entered the room again.

She had gone out to an hour lunch. "You may be seated." She said.

We all sat back down.

Yurlin was being interrogated before the judge said that we should take a break.

"So Mr. Gomez, why don't you tell us what happened the day that you and your partner attacked Mrs. Herondale, who at the time wasn't married." A district attorney asked.

Yurlin nodded and looked at me. "Heidi contacted us saying that she needed a job to be done. We needed the money and she said that we were going to get well paid so we accepted without even thinking about it. She didn't give us any information about the victim. She just said that she needed us to harm her." Yurlin said.

"And by that you mean rape her." The attorney asked.

"Yes." Yurlin said.

"Please continue." The attorney said.

"So we went to the address given and we attacked her. Then he left and waited for instructions. Heidi wanted Karla to get pregnant with some other guy's baby so Jace would leave her. That's why we were asked to come inside of her." Yurlin said.

I looked down at my hands.

This was too much detail.

"Then what happened?" The attorney asked.

"We did rape her but we didn't come inside of her. Heidi had given us an example of a donor that she had gotten out of the hospital. She had one for herself too since Jace had been a donor before but I switched the examples and used Jace's on Karla." Yurlin said.

"Which means?" The judge asked.

"Which means that the DNA tests that were ran on Ramiro and Yurlin came back negative. We did one on the husband and it came back positive." The attorney said.

I turned to look at Jace shocked at the new information that was given.

I had been raped but Yesenia wasn't theirs.

Yesenia was Jace's.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense but it is 2 in the morning here and I just got done writing the chapter. I wanted to end this chapter with that news. It came to me yesterday and I decided to go along with it.**

**Anyway as for Esme that came to me a few minutes ago and I decided to go along with it as well. I didnt think it would be fair to leave Esme with three boys and one girl. **

**Carlisle needs a little princess to spoil as well lol.**

**Anyway thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Two chapters left and an epilogue so we're almost there.**

**Sorry if im just skipping through time but I need to get back to the first chapter.**

**Anyway thank you for your support. Take care and until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. So here's chapter 20 :( we have 1 more chapter and an epilogue left and then I'll continue with My Savior.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

Jace was Yesenia's father.

I couldn't believe it. I had a daughter of the man that I loved.

Jace smiled and took my hand in his. Then he gave it a little squeeze.

Then we turned our attention back to the reason why we were here.

"Did you have anything to do with the food poisoning?" The judge asked.

"No. Heidi works at the hospital so she got it from someone saying that they wanted to experiment on it. But she wanted to use it on Karla and the baby." Yurlin said.

The judge nodded. "Well I'll give the jury ten minutes to let us know what they have decided." The judge said.

Yurlin stepped down and went to where Heidi, Bella, Aro, and Ramiro where.

Ten minutes later the jury came back and sat back down.

"Is the jury ready?" The judge asked.

A woman stood up. "Yes you're honor. We find the defendants guilty as charged." She said.

I sighed.

The judge nodded. "What will be the punishment?" The judge asked.

"Life in jail since it involves the murder of the brother of the victim. There was also attended murder to a minor and to the victim. That is only for Heidi Volturi, Aro Volturi, and Isabella Volturi. As for Ramiro Galeas and Yurlin Gomez, we have decided on thirty years for hurting the victim. Which the five defendants will complete their punishment in an isolated prison." The woman said before she sat down.

The judge nodded. "Very well the defendants will start their sentence immediately. Case dismissed. Taken them away." The judge said before she used her hammer.

Heidi, Ramiro, Yurlin, Aro, and Bella were taken away.

We got up and got out of the court room.

"Are they crazy or what?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They rape you but used Jace's sperm. They pay someone from the lab and use their own examples to make it look as if they had come in you." Rosalie said.

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah they are crazy." I said.

Jace hugged my shoulders as we walked to the elevators. "At least now you can have some peace knowing that they will get what they deserve." Jace said.

I nodded. "You know I always wondered why Yesenia looked like you." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Now we know why." Jace said.

I smiled and nodded. "And now we have to head back to work." I said.

Rosalie groaned. "Just a few more days until thanksgiving break." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "Which reminds me that we have some planning to do." I said.

After the sentence the years started to fly by.

Then next thing I knew Melanie was turning sixteen.

David was fourteen.

Michael was also sixteen.

Yesenia was nine and the twins were six.

Yes. I had twins six years ago.

A boy and a girl which we named Alice Marie and Edward Anibal.

During these past nine years a lot has happened.

Rosalie's twins were nine years old and she had a boy six years ago.

Alice's Allison was sixteen now and her twins were also nine. She was pregnant again. She still has seven months to go.

Esme's triplets were also nine and she decided not to have anymore. She said that she didn't wanted to risk losing a baby or losing her life.

"Mom we're going out." Melanie said as she came down the stairs with Michael. Michael and Melanie had started dating since they fourteen I guess.

But that didn't surprise me at all because the words they had said the first day they met, I knew that it was meant for their whole lives.

I remember it like it was yesterday when Melanie told me that she would always stay with Michael and indeed she has.

"Dont stay out too late." Jace said from the couch.

"Dad you're taking us to the movies, remember? You haven't aloud me or Michael to get our license." Melanie said.

Jace sighed and put his book down. "Its not that I haven't allowed it. Michael has to go to driving school. You on the other hand are not old enough yet." Jace said.

"I'll be turning sixteen tomorrow." Melanie said.

"Yes you will." Jace said.

"Will I then be aloud to go to driving school?" Melanie asked.

"We'll see." Jace said before he got up and went outside.

I stood up and went to where Melanie was.

She was wearing an aqua dress with the same necklace that Jace had given her ten years ago. She was wearing her hair down and it was all the way to her waist in long ringlets. Her hair had stayed a light blonde and her eyes were the same color as her father.

"Give it time." I told her.

Melanie sighed. "I just want to get my license so y'all wont be driving me to work when I get a job." Melanie said.

I smiled. "Just remember that he can't say no to birthday wishes." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "Thanks mom." She said before she hugged me.

I hugged her back and smiled.

Then she let me go.

"Take care of my little girl." I told Michael.

Michael smiled. "You know that I love her with all my heart. I'll always take care of her." Michael said.

I smiled. "Good. Now go on your date and have fun. Be safe." I told them.

They laughed.

"I'm not giving y'all permission for that!" I told them.

"For what?" Jace asked coming back inside.

"Nothing honey. I'm just telling them to be safe getting out of the house and coming back." I told him.

"I dont want to even know what you were talking about, right?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

Jace sighed. "Alright lets go." Jace said.

"Bye mom. Love you." Melanie said.

"Love you too." I said.

"Bye mom." Michael said before he gave me a hug.

I hugged him back. "Have fun." I told him.

Michael smiled and nodded.

Then they left the house.

"Big day tomorrow." Esme said coming from the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate.

I smiled and nodded. "It is. Melanie is turning sixteen." I said.

Esme nodded and handed me a mug. "Yeah. Time just passes by so fast." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Annabelle is twenty three, right?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "Yeah and she should be getting married very soon." Esme said with a little sadness.

"I'm happy for her. She found a nice guy. He is very responsible and respectful." I said.

Esme smiled then. "Yeah you're right. She's going to be with a great man." Esme said.

"Oh please dont even mention it." Carlisle said. Carlisle had been so sad that Annabelle was getting married.

I understood him. I didnt know what I was going to do when Melanie came home one day and just told us that she was going to be getting married.

"I know it's hard Carlisle I can't imagine how you feel." I said.

Carlisle sighed. "I feel like taking her away so she will never marry." Carlisle said. "She just grew up so fast." Carlisle said.

I sighed. "I feel you. I feel like time is passing by so fast. I have three teenagers in the house now." I said.

They nodded. "Yeah. Their growing up and we're getting older." Esme said.

"I wish I was seventeen again. Or I just wish I was seventeen forever." I said.

"You wouldn't be able to buy alcohol though?" Carlisle said.

I chuckled. "Okay twenty one then." I said.

They laughed.

"You know instead of drinking chocolate, we should take some shots." Carlisle said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Bring the bottle over." Esme said.

I smiled. "Okay!" I said before I put my mug on the coffee table and stood up.

"I was just kidding." Esme said.

"Oh come on! Just a few shots." I said.

"Did someone say shots?" Claudia said as she came in with her husband.

"Hey! I didn't think y'all will come." I said before I went to give her a hug.

"Well I wasn't but then I heard shots and I told Miguel. Did you hear that? Someone mentioned shots and we just raced over here." Claudia said.

I laughed. "Well come on in." I said.

They came in and went to greet Esme and Carlisle.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Their coming. They just wanted to get something out of the car." Claudia said.

I nodded and left the door open. "Okay so how about it?" I asked.

"I brought a bottle of Patron. We can start with that." Claudia said.

"Alright lets head to the bar." I said.

Everyone stood up and went to sit at the bar.

I took out the shot glasses and cut some lime.

Claudia served them and we took out first one.

I took a piece of lemon and squeezed it. It had been awhile since I had drank.

**JACE'S POV**

When I came back home I saw that Karla, aunt Esme and Claudia were at the bar taking shots.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Shh. He's here." Karla said trying to whisper but actually said it loud.

Then they were quiet and looked one another and started laughing.

I smiled and shook my head. "What's going on?" I asked uncle Carlisle and Miguel.

"Well we were supposed to be taking shots but after a while instead of being five it looked like there were only three." Uncle Carlisle said.

I laughed. "They kicked y'all out of their group." I said.

"Apparently." Miguel said.

I smiled and shook my head. "They deserve to have some girl time anyway. Anyone want a beer?" I asked.

"Me." Uncle Carlisle said.

"Me too." Miguel said.

I nodded. It turned around and saw that they were gone.

_Where had they gone? For drunk women they moved fast._

I walked to the kitchen and found them there trying to cook.

Karla was trying to cut something but I took the knife away. "Babe." Karla said whining.

"Sorry babe but I don't want you to cut off a finger." I told her.

"But im fine." She said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "No you're not." I told her.

"But we wanted to make dinner." Karla said.

"You made lasagna. Dont you remember?" I asked.

Karla giggled then. "I forgot." She said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Y'all go sit down at the table. I'll serve dinner." I said.

Karla smiled. "Okay. Remind me to thank you later." She said before she grabbed my dick causing me to jump.

"Okay babe. We have company." I told her before I took her hand off.

"So? They can watch." She said.

I chuckled. "Go sit. You need food in your system." I told her.

She smiled and gave me a kiss. Then she turned around and went to sit at the table with the rest.

I shook my head. I haven't seen her this drunk in ten years. Then I smiled remembering the last time she was drunk. I had to bring her to her house and she had yelled 'Honey! We're home!'

Ten years had passed by and I couldn't believe it.

We have been married for ten years and it feels like it was just last week.

I took the beers to Uncle Carlisle and Miguel then I came back to serve food to them. Then I went downstairs to check on the children.

They were in the theater room watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"Everything okay here?" I asked.

They all turned to look at me with their 3D glasses on.

"Yes daddy." Yesenia said.

"When the movie is over I need y'all upstairs. Y'all need to have dinner." I told them.

"Okay." They said together.

I smiled and went back upstairs. I went to grab a plate of food and went to sit down next to Karla.

Miguel and uncle Carlisle had already joined them at the table.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

"Well it all depends on Melanie." I said.

Uncle Carlisle nodded. "And the party is next weekend?" He asked.

"Yep. The big party that Aunt Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Karla organized." I said.

"You're only sixteen once. Unless you're a vampire. We usually celebrate when a girl turns fifteen which means that she's becoming a woman. That's what the celebration is about." Karla said. She sounded better. Less drunk.

"Yeah but I haven't given her permission to become a woman." I said.

Karla smiled. "You're just like Carlisle. He's freaking out that his daughter is getting married. Are you going to be that way when Melanie comes home one day and tells you daddy I'm engaged?" Karla asked.

"Why? Have they told you something?" I asked.

Karla laughed. "Relax. This is just part of life. Do you think that our dad was happy when we got married?" Karla asked.

"Dad was. Mom not so much." Claudia said.

"Yeah but dad was happy cause there was beer." Karla said.

Claudia laughed. "Dad is always happy when he is in a place that has beer. Even if their selling it." Claudia said.

Karla laughed. "Back to the point. See this is what I don't get when a boy gets married none of the parents freak out but as soon as it comes to the girl the dads freak out." Karla said.

"That's because they are our babies." Uncle Carlisle said.

"But my dad didnt freak out. My mom on the other hand even gave Jace her blessing when she met him but as soon as she saw that things got serious she was like you Carlisle." I said.

"That's because we never want our children to grow. You're a mother now and you have noticed that ten years have gone by like nothing. From now on the years are even going to start passing by faster. Next thing you know she graduating. Heading to college, getting married and forming her little family. But as parents we try not to show that part because we simply have to learn to let go." Aunt Esme said.

Everyone nodded.

"Just wait until Emmett sees his daughter getting married. I bet his gonna cry." Karla said.

"Why do you think that?" Esme asked.

"Because Emmett is strong on the outside but a softy on the inside." I said.

"I bet twenty that he is." Carlisle said.

"So do k." Karla said.

I chuckled. "Are yall seriously going to bet over that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Karla said.

"I bet forty that he isn't." I said.

Karla smiled. "Well we just have to wait and see." She said with a smile.

**MELANIE'S POV**

**Okay guys we're back to Melanie's POV the other chapter Im gonna finish it on Karla's pov and the epilogue too.**

I finished getting ready and headed downstairs.

We were going to eat breakfast as a family but we had already agreed that we were going to eat together at a Chinese Buffett.

When I say everyone I meant everyone.

My mother's family, my father's family, aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett included.

Then after that I was allowed to go alone on a date with Michael. I couldn't wait for that.

Mom and dad trusted both of us and I wanted to be with him but I also knew that it was better to wait. I didnt wanted to take advantage of that trust.

Michael and I have been dating since we were thirteen.

It was weird. Because the first time I saw him I knew that there was something special about him.

We became friends easily and after that we were best friends. Wherever I went he came with me, and wherever he went, I went.

I didnt even notice that I was failing in love with him until I was thirteen and he asked me out.

Most people in school think its weird but we're not even related so we don't pay them attention.

Besides Michael never took my father's last name.

My mom had wanted me to have a sweet sixteen and at first I didnt wanted to because I felt like it was a waste of money.

But then we started going to see dresses and looking for the crown and the shoes and I really couldn't wait.

During the day my father kept asking me what my wishes were but I told him that I juts had tot think about it.

The truth was that I thought that I was too big for birthday wishes. I was sixteen now and I had to start acting like it.

"Are you going to tell us now?" My mother asked when we got back him from lunch.

I nodded. "I've made a few wishes and I wanted to thank y'all for today. It was great spending time with everyone but I think that im too big for birthday wishes." I said.

My father smiled and came to hug me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I can't hug my daughter anymore?" He asked.

I smiled. "Of course you can." I said before I hugged him back.

"You're all grown up now." He said.

"I know. But I will always be your princess." I told him as I looked up at him.

My father nodded and hugged me tighter.

"So Melanie would you like to open your gifts now or wait until Saturday?" Aunt Alice asked.

I smiled and turned to look at her. "I think I'll wait until Saturday." I said.

"Why?" Yesenia asked. She looked like me in so many ways and then she looked like mom too.

"That way I have more presents to open." I told her with a smile.

Yesenia smiled. "Mom when I have my fifteen I wanna do the same." Yesenia said.

"Okay. But we still have a while for that." Mom told her.

"Yeah but years pass by quickly." Yesenia said.

I nodded.

Indeed they did.

Saturday came fast and I was nervous.

Very nervous.

I was going to be dancing im front of at least four hundred people.

"Is everything alright?" Aunt Esme asked.

I nodded. "I'm just a little bit nervous." I said.

Aunt Esme smiled. "Its normal." She said as she helped me with the dress.

"Okay so the girls are ready." Mom said coming into the room wearing a dress that was the same color as mine.

Yesenia, and Alice were wearing dresses that were the same as mine but smaller.

I was wearing a aqua one shoulder gown but it didn't have a sleeve.

"Aw look at you! You look like a princess!" Mom said with tears in her eyes after aunt Alice put my crown on.

I smile. "Mom. No crying. Or you're going to make me cry too." I said.

"Yes Karla. No ruining my master piece." Alice said.

Mom smiled and nodded. "She's right." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked.

I smiled and nodded.

*()*

After the ceremony we had two hours to take pictures and to spend some time with my friends.

My father took off my flats and put on some high heels.

"And now for the father/daughter dance." The DJ said.

Everyone clapped for us.

I smiled as my father offered me his hand. I took it and we walked to the middle of the ballroom.

Then we started to waltz.

He sighed. "My little girl is all grown up now." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah I am." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Honey why are you crying?" He asked.

"I dont know I just feel so weird." I said.

He smiled with tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you Melanie. You did this all for your mother just to make her happy. Look at how happy she is." He said.

I turned to look at mom.

She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling.

I smiled and turned to look at my father. "I'm glad we did this dad." I said.

"So do I." He said before he turned me in a circle. "I'll always be proud of you." He said.

"Even when I do something you don't like?" I asked. My voice breaking ay the end.

"Even then." My father said with a smile.

"I love you dad." I said before I hugged him and tears started to run down my cheeks.

He hugged me also. "I will always love you Melanie. My Mel. My little girl." He said.

I closed my eyes and the tears just kept coming.

Then the music changed to a bachata and we started dancing and smiling.

I cleaned my tears as we danced. It was a good thing that mom had thought me how to dance.

**Okay guys I think that im going to leave it there since I dont want to drag the chapter on. So next chapter is the last chapter for this story and then the epilogue and that's it :( **

**Anyway thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for all the support that y'all have given this story. It means a lot to me**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. So here is the last chapter of this story **** I can't believe that we have already made it to the end.**

**So in the previous chapter I went a little fast I think. We got to see the father/daughter dance so I think it will only be fair if we get to see from Jace's pov. **

**So I was looking at some songs that are used for the father/daughter dance and they made me cry because the song sounds so sad lol so I'll post the name of the songs that I uses at the end.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

I sighed before taking off Melanie's flat shoes.

She wasn't little anymore. My little princess was all grown up and now she was becoming a woman.

I put on her high heels on her and then I offered her my hand.

Melanie smiled and stood up.

Everyone clapped as we walked together to the middle of the ballroom.

"And now for the father/daughter dance." The DJ said.

I smiled and started dancing with Melanie as soon as the music started I sighed. "My little girl is all grown up now." I told her.

She nodded. "Yeah I am." She said with tears in my eyes.

"Honey why are you crying?" I asked.

"I dont know I just feel so weird." She said.

I smiled with tears in my eyes. "I'm so proud of you Melanie. You did this all for your mother just to make her happy. Look at how happy she is." I said.

She turned to look at Karla.

Karla had tears in her eyes and she was smiling.

Melanie smiled and turned to look at me. "I'm glad we did this dad." She said.

"So do I." I said before I turned her in a circle. "I'll always be proud of you." I said.

"Even when I do something you don't like?" She asked. Her voice breaking ay the end.

"Even then." I said with a smile.

"I love you dad." She said before she hugged me.

I hugged her also. "I will always love you Melanie. My Mel. My little girl." I said.

Then the music changed to a bachata and we started dancing and smiling.

I had gotten used to this music because of Karla.

She loved to dance bachata, merengue, and salsa.

I smiled at Melanie and then I saw that she wasn't wearing the necklace that Rosalie and Emmett had gotten for her. "You're wearing the necklace I gave you ten years ago." I said.

Melanie smiled. "Yeah. Its not that I didn't like the one uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie got me." She said.

I turned her in a circle. "Then?" I asked.

"I prefer to wear this one. I haven't taken it off and I don't want to." She said.

I smiled. "What about when you get married?" I asked.

Melanie smiled. "I'll wear it even then. A lot of people may think that its childish or that this necklace is for a child but I don't care." She said just as the song changed to a salsa.

I smiled. "Aren't you glad that mom taught us how to dance?" I asked.

Melanie laughed. "Yeah I am. The choreographer didnt teach us that well." Melanie said.

I nodded.

Then Michael came to tap on mu shoulder. He was wearing all white with a aqua vest and a aqua tie.

We stopped dancing and I let Michael dance with Melanie as the rest of escort came to the dance floor.

I got off the dance floor and went to sit next to Karla.

She smiled and put her hand on my lap. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"If you're asking if i cried, then my answer is yes I did cry." I said.

"Aw! Jace is such a softy." Emmett said.

I chuckled. "Just wait until its your turn." I told him.

"To dance with Melanie?" Emmett asked.

"No. To dance at your daughter's party." I said.

Carlisle sighed. "Nothing makes you cry more than to have to give her away." Carlisle said.

"But we didn't see you cry until you were dancing at Annabelle's wedding." Emmett said.

"That's because he had been crying thirty minutes before walking her down the aisle." Esme said.

We laughed.

"No I wasn't." Carlisle said.

"Well the good thing is that she didn't move far away." Karla said.

Carlisle nodded. "She just moved a few houses down that's the good thing or else it would have been worse." Carlisle said.

"I now understand how you feel uncle Carlisle." I said.

Uncle Carlisle chuckled. "Oh you have a long road from now until she gets married." He said

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"The hardest part for a parent is to let go. Well its more with the daughters because you have always taken special care of them. You have protected them more and when they get married you are giving them away to someone else. To someone that will now be in charge of protecting her. Of caring for her and of loving her." Uncle Carlisle said.

We all stayed quiet and saw as Annabelle laughs and danced with her husband.

They had gotten married by the court during the week. Now they just wanted to get married by the church.

"But the good thing is that she's happy." Edward said as he came to sit at our table.

I nodded.

"Yes she is and that makes me happy as well." Uncle Carlisle said.

"Well what are we doing just sitting here and feeling all sad? Lets go dance!" Karla said before she took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

All the guests had already been dancing around Michael and Melanie.

We started dancing to one of Karla's favorite songs from Marc Anthony.

"You look so beautiful today." I told her as we danced.

Karla smiled. "And you look so handsome. You always do but today you just look more." She said before I turned her in a circle.

I smiled. "That's because Alice chose the outfit." I told her.

Karla laughed.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to see Karla's father behind me.

"May I?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

Karla smiled as her father took my place.

"Then I'll dance with you." Karla's mother said.

I smiled and starred dancing with her.

"You know it feels like a lot of time has gone by." She said.

I nodded. "Its been ten years." I told her.

She nodded. "Ten years that we have had to live without my son. He would have really enjoyed to be dancing here." She said.

I nodded. "He is here. We just can't see him." I told her.

She smiled. "You're right. Its just that sometimes I worry about Karla. We haven't talked about her brother in years." She said.

"She hasn't forgotten about him." I said as I saw Karla laugh with her father.

"I know she hasn't. What worries me is that she's hurting too much and wont talk about it." She said.

"I worry about the same thing. But she's a strong woman and Melanie looks up to her. She's also becoming a strong woman just like her mother." I said.

Karla's mother nodded. "You know I got to admit that at first I didn't think that the relationship was going to last this long since it looked like everything was going fast." She said.

I smiled. "It started going fast because she was attacked and was pregnant. What we didn't think was that she was going to be mine." I said with a smile.

Karla's mother smiled. "What a surprise it was, wasn't it?" She asked.

I smiled. "I learned to love Yesenia as if she was mine because I knew that she also had something of Karla. That's why I asked tour daughter to marry me because I didn't wanted her to be alone with that. She was hurt and I hated seeing her like that. I didnt tell her that because I didn't wanted her to feel more bad than she already felt." I told her.

Karla's mother nodded. "You're good for her. I knew that since the moment I saw you two together but like I said I had my doubts in the beginning and im sorry for that." She said.

I smiled and shook my head. "You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything to separate us so there is nothing to apologize for." I told her.

She nodded.

"Can I dance with you daddy?" Yesenia asked.

I stopped dancing with Karla's mother and smiled. "Of course princess." I told her.

Yesenia smiled and took Karla's mother's place.

I saw that Karla started dancing with David.

He was all grown up as well.

I started dancing with Yesenia.

"Daddy are you going to cry when I have my party too?" She asked.

I smiled and hugged her. "Yes I think I am." I told her.

"Why daddy?" She asked. She was wearing a dress similar to Melanie's. Yesinia's dress was a light blue with aqua on top.

"Because just like your sister, you're my princess and I don't want you to grow up." I told her.

Yesenia giggled. "I dont want to grow up as well. I want to be your princess forever so you can be happy." She said.

I smiled as we continued to dance to a bachata. "You will always be my princess and I will always be happy to have you." I told her.

Yesenia smiled. She had her mother's smile. "Where's your little sister?" I asked.

"Right here." She said behind me.

"She wants to dance with you too." Yesenia said.

I smiled. "So I get to dance with my princesses today? This is one of the happiest days of my life." I said as I started dancing with my little Alice.

Alice giggled.

I smiled.

"Do you like my dress daddy?" She asked as I turned her in a circle.

"Yes I do. It makes you look even more beautiful." I told her.

"It does?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "It really does." I told her.

"Daddy, why does Melanie get a doll?" She asked.

"Well its a tradition to give the birthday girl a doll once she turns into a woman. Its called the last doll." I told her.

"But why does she get it if she's big?" She asked.

I smiled. "I dont know sweety. That's what your mother told me." I told her.

"Daddy can I get a doll?" She asked.

I smiled. "Dont you have enough already?" I asked.

She smiled. "But I want a big one daddy. Like the one from the frozen movie." She said.

I sighed. "Okay we'll go look for it." I told her.

"Yeah!" She said before she hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back.

**KARLA'S POV**

We sighed as we made it home at two in the morning.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper had stayed back to help us clean up the ballroom.

"I'm so glad that's over." Melanie said before she sat down on the couch and took off her high heels.

"Well you could have taken the shoes off." I told her.

"I could? I thought I had to wear them all night. The shoes were killing me. How do you do it mom?" She asked.

"Well its your first time actually wearing heels so its supposed to hurt. You just have to keep practicing and you'll get use to them." I told her.

She sighed. "Well I'm going to bed. Mom can you help me with the dress?" She asked.

"Sure." I said before I followed her up the stairs.

We went up to her room and Melanie went to stand in front of her mirror.

"So what did you think of the party?" I asked her.

"Oh it was perfect mom!" She said putting her hands together and smiling.

I smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I told her.

"I did and look at what Michael gave me." She said turning around to show me the ring that was on her finger.

My eyes widened at the white gold ring with a aqua stone in the middle. It had a white diamond on each side.

"He gave you this?! When?!" I asked.

"T-tonight." She said.

"Melanie dis you get engaged to Michael?!" I asked.

"W-what? N-no mom." She said.

"Then?" I asked.

"Its a promise ring. He gave it to me because he said that he wanted to promise to always be with me and to always love me." Melanie said.

I sighed. "Oh. Okay. I thought it was an engagement ring." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "No mom. I just turned sixteen and so did he. He said that since we're young to be getting engaged, he wanted to give me a promise ring." Melanie said.

I smiled. "Well that's good that both of you think that way." I told her.

Melanie nodded.

I pulled the zipper of the dress. "Melanie cam I ask you something?" I asked.

Melanie smiled. "You can ask me anything mom." She said.

I sighed. "Have you..." I said.

"Have I what?" She asked.

"Have you and Michael. Have y'all...you know." I said.

"Had sex?" She asked.

"Yeah that's a way to get to the point." I said.

Melanie smiled. "No mom we haven't. We have decided to wait. I mean im not gonna lie that we haven't kissed and felt the need and done other things but no. We haven't had sex." She said.

I sighed.

"Yet." She said.

I smiled. "When you decide that its the right moment, make sure that you use protection. I dont want you getting pregnant soon." I told her.

"You dont want me having children?" She asked.

"Not now. You should enjoy life. Go to college and travel." I told her.

Melanie nodded. "I know. Michael and I want to go to the same college." She said.

I smiled. "I'm glad." I told her.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Yes sweety." I said.

"Do you think that dad will get mad if Michael and I have sex?" She asked.

I sighed. "I really can't answer that for him." I told her.

"No." Jace said behind us.

We turned around to see him standing against the wall.

"I have to learn to let go. I understand that you're not a little girl anymore. You're a woman now and as I woman you are allowed to make tour own choices and mistakes." Jace said.

"I'm sorry dad. We weren't planning on doing it soon. I was just curious." Melanie said.

Jace sighed. "I know. But I also know that Michael is a good guy and that's good enough for me. But at least wait one more year. Wait until you are out of high school at least." He said.

Melanie smiled. "We will." She said before she hugged him.

I smiled and left the room.

They needed some time to talk.

I went to check on Michael first. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said.

I opened the door and went in.

He was hanging up his tuxedo.

"Hey." I said.

He turned around. "Hey mom." He said.

I smiled. "How are you?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm good. How about you mom?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm just glad that the day is over so we can rest." I told him.

He nodded. "Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.

I smiled and went to sit on his bed. Then I patted the space next to me.

Michael sighed and sat down next to me. He already knew that when I did that it meant that it was a serious talk. "What did I do?" He asked.

I smiled. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk about a certain ring." I said.

"What ring?" He asked.

I smiled. "Melanie showed it to me a while ago." I said.

"The promise ring? Do you think that I did wrong?" He asked.

"Do you feel like you did?" I asked.

He sighed. "I hope that I didn't." He said.

I smiled and hugged his shoulders. "Okay. Why did you give her a promise ring?" I asked.

"Because I want to be with her forever. I love her mom and I wanted to promise her that I would always be with her." Michael said.

"And do you think that its wrong promising tour love to someone?" I asked.

"No." He said.

I smiled. "Then there's your answer. You didn't do wrong. The problem was that it looks like a engagement ring." I said.

"So do you think that Dad will get mad?" He asked.

"Sweety both of you are growing up. Y'all are teenagers now and in a few years y'all are going to be adults. Y'all are going to head to college after next year and start y'all own life without asking us for advice." I told him.

"So he wont get mad?" He asked.

I smiled. "As long as its not an engagement ring then I dont think so." I said.

Michael smiled. "Okay." He said.

I still remembered Michael's father and now that Michael was all grown up, I could see that he looked nothing like him.

He probably looked like his mother.

"Well I'll leave you alone. Get some rest, okay?" I told him.

He smiled. "Goodnight mom." He said.

I hugged him then. "Goodnight." I told him before I stood up and got out of his room.

I went to my room and found Jace sitting down on the edge of the bed with a white envelope in his hands.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I dont know. I haven't seen it before." I said.

"Its addressed to you in some fancy handwriting." Jace said.

_Fancy handwriting? That must mean..._

I walked to where he was and took the envelope in my hands.

"Is it from an old boyfriend or something?" He asked.

I chuckled. "I wish. Its from my brother." I said before I opened it.

"I'll leave you alone so you can read it then." He said.

I nodded.

"I'll be with the children if you need me." Jace said.

I nodded again.

Jace left and closed the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and let it out before I started reading the letter.

_To my dear sister, from your favorite brother lol._

_Karla I write this letter to you months before your birthday since I want to have your present ready and the letter for when you turn twenty four. I am very thankful to God because he gave me an amazing sister. One that I can always count on. One that has always been there for me, during thick and thin. A sister that has treated my son as if he was her own and I know that he can be a headache but I thank you for being patient with him._

_Anyway I have been building this house for a few months, and I took your drawings from your room (that's why you couldn't find them lol sorry) and designed this house to your taste. I really hope that you like it because im giving it to you but I would also like to ask you for a favor._

_You know that im fighting custody for David, so I would like him to live here with you since he can't live with me because of what I do. When you are a good street racer and make a lot of money you make enemies in the way. I dont want David to be with me in case im in a situation._

_To be honest I've had dreams, well they are more like nightmares. There was one were there was a drive by and mom was shot. But enough about crazy dreams, with this letter I have included a song that I had a artist write for you. I named it Karla's song. The artist never recorded it so its just for you. I had him write it so you can play it for us in the piano that I bought for you that its in the back patio._

_Remember how you use to say that you wanted a big house with a big yard and that you wanted a piano? That you wanted to get it on your own so one day no one could tell you because of me you have a house? Well here it is. _

_This house has always been under your name and I really hope you like it. I give it to you with all of my love to you. _

_Happy birthday Karla- from your little/big brother Tito._

I finished reading the letter and got out of my room. I went downstairs to the patio and went to sit on the white bench they was in front of the piano.

I sighed and started playing the song.

It was sweet and it started out slow at first but then it picked up the pace.

I was immediately in love with it. Tears started to blur my vision and I gladly let them run down my cheeks. I never knew that my brother had so far as to get an artist to compose a song for me just to make me happy.

At that moment I wished I had known the notes by memory so I could close my eyes and continue to play the beautiful melody. I also wished that he was here so I could play it with him.

_I'm always here._ A voice echoed in my mind.

I froze for a moment. That thought wasn't mine.

_Dont stop. Keep playing the melody. I'm listening. _The thought echoed in my head.

I smiled and continued to play. At that moment I felt as if someone had touched my arm, and I knew that my brother was right beside me.

I kept smiling and I also kept playing.

A few minutes later I finished playing the song and went through the pages. I noticed that there was a second letter.

_So I didnt know which one was going to be your favorite because he wrote three but I took the three of them and they were combined into one that's why it was long lol_

It said.

I laughed.

That was my brother.

"That was a beautiful song." Jace said behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "My brother had it, them, written for me." I told him.

Jace smiled. "That was very thoughtful of him. Y'all used to get along good didnt y'all?" Jace asked.

I smiled. "We were like this." I said crossing my fingers.

Jace nodded. "I'm sorry." He said.

I smiled. "So am I. He would have been a great uncle and a jealous one too. But he's in a better place and that's what matters." I told him.

Jace nodded. "Do you think that he would have been jealous of me?" Jace asked.

I laughed. "No he wouldn't have been. He wasn't a jealous brother. He was always laughing. Always making jokes out of everything. When I see David is like im seeing my brother all over again." I told him.

Jace nodded. "Yeah I've seen pictures and David is just like him." He said.

"Just a little bit taller and he had brown hair and a lighter skin." I said.

Jace smiled. "I've noticed that too."

"Lets just hope that he doesn't get a girl pregnant at sixteen." I said.

Jace laughed. "Good luck with that." He said.

I smiled.

**Two Years Later**

There was someone knocking on the door.

"David can you get that?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah." He said from the living room.

It couldn't be Melanie and Michael since they still had a few hours.

"Um there's a woman outside that wants to talk with you." David said coming into the kitchen.

"To me? Why?" I asked.

David shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it one of the neighbors?" I asked.

"I really don't know." David said.

"Does she look mad?" I asked.

"Yeah she does." David said.

I groaned. "It's probably the neighbor that figured out that I hit her car with Jace's truck." I said.

"What?" David asked.

"It was a total accident. Yesenia and Alice kept arguing and I was arguing with them and then I hit her car by accident." I said.

"Mom. Does dad know?" He asked.

"No! Of course not!" I told him.

Then David smiled.

I groaned again. "You're totally going to use this against me, aren't you?" I asked.

David smiled. "You bet. I can go out now." He said.

"No you're still grounded." I said before I turned off the stove. Then I got out of the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Hi welcome to our home. My son said that you needed to speak with me?" I asked.

_Damn this woman looks pissed._

"Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

She sat down and I sat down on the couch in front of her. "No that's fine." She said.

I nodded and swallowed. "Look im very sorry. I didnt mean to do it and I'll pay for all of the repairs." I said.

"How do you expect to repair this? There's no going back." She said.

"I know and im sorry. I really am." I told her.

"So your son already told you?" She asked.

I was confused. "Tell me about what?" I asked.

"Wait. What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Are you the neighbor that parks her car on the side of the street?" I asked.

"No. I dont even live here." She said.

I sighed. "Oh. I thought you were." I told her.

"No but you should really talk to your neighbor." She said.

I nodded. "So why are you here?" I asked.

"Because tour son got my granddaughter pregnant." She said.

"He what?!" I asked looking at David.

David just looked down at his hands.

"My granddaughter is seven months pregnant and I can't care for her anymore. She doesn't have a mother and as you can see im old. I can't deal with this again." She said.

I was shocked. "How did y'all not notice that she was pregnant all this time?" I asked.

"We barely found out last night since we had to take her to the hospital because she was having a stomach ache and it turned out that she's seven months pregnant!" She said.

I cleared my throat and turned to look at David.

"What?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You dont have anything else to say? Wait a minute, how old is your granddaughter?" I asked.

"She's fourteen." She said.

"Oh my God. You had to be just like your father." I said putting my fave in my hands.

"Your husband got you pregnant when you were fourteen?" She asked.

"He's father is my brother." I said.

"You slept with your own brother?" She asked.

"What? No. David is my nephew but he has always been with me so I see him like a son." I said.

"Oh. That makes sense." She said.

I nodded. "Is the girl here?" I asked.

"She's outside. I told her that I wanted to talk to you first." She said.

"Can she come in?" I asked.

She nodded and then she stood up and went to the door. "Abigail get in here." She told her.

A young girl with light brown hair and green eyes full of tears came in.

"Abigail?" David asked.

The girl nodded.

"How come you didn't tell me anything. I haven't heard from you in months." David said.

"I told you as soon as I found out that I was pregnant but you said that you didn't believe me and that it wasn't yours." She said.

"You said that?!" I asked David.

"I was drunk." David said.

"Not only did you get a girl pregnant bur you also went out drinking behind my back. How could you David? I gave you trust and that's why I allowed you to go out but guess what. Starting today everything changes. You are going to look for a job to support Abigail and the baby and Abigail is going to be staying here." I said.

"What?" Abigail and David asked.

"You heard what her grandmother said. She can't take care of her anymore which means its my responsibility since you are still a minor." I told him. Then I sighed. "Dont worry Mrs...?" I asked.

"Mrs. Smith." She said.

"Mrs. Smith. David will take full responsibility of his actions." I told her.

Mrs. Smith nodded. "Thank you. I have Abigail's bags in my car." She said.

I nodded. "And David will get them out." I said.

David sighed and went outside.

The door opened and Jace came in. "Hey why is David getting some luggage down of that car? Ate Melanie and Michael back?" He askedwith a smile looking around excited.

"No honey. David got this young girl pregnant." I said.

"He did what?" Jace asked.

Then Abigail started to cry.

I sighed and went to hug her shoulders. "Its okay. You're not the first girl to come out pregnant or the last. David's biological mother came out pregnant at your age and my brother was David's age." I said.

"This was what we talked about two years ago, remember?" Jace asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I remember but it happened and we can't do anything about it. We just have to look forward and move on." I said.

"That's it? You're not gonna beat him up or something?" Mrs Smith asked.

"And why would I do that? It happened. They had sex and she's pregnant. The only thing to do here is help them and shoe them how to become responsible." I said.

"I dont believe this. If he was my son I would give him an ass whooping that he would never forget." She said.

"That's the problem. Most people think that by beating kids up I makes them go in the right path but that's not true. My mom used to beat me and my brother up and we were two different people. I always listened but my brother always fought for attention and sometimes things happen because we aren't paying enough attention." I told her.

"How dare you?! How can you tell me that I haven't paid enough attention to my granddaughter when its your son, nephew's, or whatever he is fault!" She said.

"I'm not blaming it on anyone. Both of them are guilty here. She opened her legs and he put it in so they are both to blame here." I said.

"Whoa what's going on here?" Carlisle asked as he came in followed by Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

"She's your responsibility now so it really doesn't matter." Mrs smith said before she got out.

I sat down and sighed. "Have you even been to the doctor, Abigail?" I asked.

"N-no." She said as she started crying.

"Carlisle can you check her please?" I asked.

"Um I dont have any equipment here but you can take her to the clinic tomorrow and I cam check her." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"She's pregnant with David's baby." I said.

"David? But he looks so innocent. Like he doesn't even kill a bug." Alice said.

"Yeah but he can kill thousands. Now we know." Emmett said.

Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow!" He said.

"Nobody asked your opinion. Besides this is no time to joke around. This is serious! What are y'all going to do?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"What else can we do? Take her in and like I said teach them to become responsible." I said.

"Well my dear girl. Welcome to the family." Alice said with a smile before she hugged her.

"I would be careful with Alice. After all these years she still has a shopping addiction." I said.

Abigail smiled.

"I do not!" Alice said.

We all looked at her.

"Okay. Okay maybe a little. Anyway aren't we suppose to be getting everything ready? Melanie and Michael should be here in a hour for thanksgiving!" Alice said.

We chuckled.

*()*

"Alice aren't we suppose to use fresh smashed potatoes instead of the instantly ones?" I asked.

"I know but these are faster to make. You just boil the water. Add a little bit or salt and butter and whala!" Alice said.

"Does Jasper even know that you do them like this?" I asked.

"He thinks that I make them from scratch. He knows that I make the gravy from a bag." Alice said.

"I think that what?" Jasper said coming into the kitchen.

"Um...im going to go check on Abigail." Alice said before she left the kitchen.

"Dont worry. I've always known she made them out of the bag. But her secret is safe with me." Jasper whispered before he winked at me.

I laughed. "You are a good husband." I told him.

Jasper smiled. "I try to be." He said.

I smiled.

"Is everything ready?" Esme asked as she came into the kitchen.

I looked around. "Yeah that's everything. We just have to get the turkey out of the oven and that's it." I said just as the door bell rang.

"They're here!" Esme said.

I smiled. "I'll go open the door." Rosalie said.

"What are you doing? You should let Karla and Jace open the door." Alice said coming into the kitchen. Then she grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the kitchen. "Now both of you go!" She said.

Jace and I walked together to the door and Jace opened it.

"Hey!" Melanie said before she hugged me.

"Happy thanksgiving!" I told her as I hugged her.

"Happy thanksgiving mom!" She said before she let me go. Then she went to hug Jace.

"Mom." Michael said.

I smiled and hugged him as well. "I'm so glad to see both of you." I told them.

"It feels so good to be home." Melanie said with a smile.

"Well come on in." I said.

Jace helped Michael with the luggage.

"And who's this little guy?" I asked as I petted the small puppy.

"His name is Knuckles." Melanie said.

I smiled.

The puppy was a white PitBull with honey colored eyes with a light brown sopt on each side of his head. He looked just like my Knuckles.

My Knuckles had been stolen years ago and I never saw him again. He had gotten very big. His father still came to look for him everyday.

"He's cute." I told her.

"I'm glad you like him. Because he's for you." Melanie said.

"What?" I asked.

"We rescued him but we can't keep him in the dorms since no pets are allowed except for hamsters or birds I think but they wont allow a puppy. So Michael and I thought that we should bring him home." Melanie said.

I smiled. "Welcome home Knuckles." I told the puppy as I played with him.

"Alright everyone come sit at the table." Alice said.

*()*

"So how is Illinois?" I asked.

Melanie and Michael smiled. "Different. Definitely different." Melanie said.

"Yeah. There are like these small mountains that you can go to and when it snows, its absolutely beautiful." Michael said.

I smiled.

"What about school?" Carlisle asked.

"We're doing good in school uncle Carlisle. Dont worry." Melanie said with a smile.

"So when are y'all planning on getting married?" Annabelle asked.

Melanie and Michael looked at each other and then they bit their lower lip.

"Are we missing something?" I asked.

"I know that we have been together for a few years and I know that it still sounds so soon, but since I already asked Melanie to marry me and she said yes, I wanted to ask y'all for y'all's blessing." Michael said.

I just looked at them as if he had spoken in a different language.

"What?!" Jace asked.

"Oh here we go." Emmett said with a smile.

"Dad we just want to get married but we don't plan on having children anytime soon." Melanie said.

"And you want to get married?" Jace asked.

Melanie smiled. "We talked about it and we want to wait until we finish out basics next year. We want to take everything slow but yes I do want to marry Michael." Melanie said.

I stood up and smiled. "Them both of you have my blessing. I already expected it. Y'all are perfect for each other. I knew it since the moment y'all met. But I like how y'all are planning everything. I like the idea that y'all have decided to finish school first." I told them.

They both smiled.

Jace sighed. "Well if y'all have convinced y'all's mother then y'all have my blessing too." Jace said.

"Thank you daddy!" Melanie said before she hugged Jace.

I smiled.

"Its time to celebrate!" Alice said before she opened an champagne bottle.

I smiled as everyone filled their glass with champagne.

Twelve years had passes and even though there had been some things that had hurt me, I was still happy. I learned to live with the pain of losing my brother. I learned to live with the fact that I had been raped.

I learned to be a mother for David, Michael and Melanie. I learned to love each of them individually.

I also became a mother after being raped and to twins two years after that. I lost someone very special to me but I gained a whole lot of family members.

I smiled as everyone laughed and cheered to Melanie's and Michael's engagement.

They had been with me through good times and bad. There is a saying that you dont know who you're true friends are until you are going through some bad times.

I couldn't see my brother anymore but I knew that he was always next to me. Even as I stood against the wall right now I knew that he was right next to me. I knew it because I felt it when someone touched my arm.

"You look happy." Jace said coming to stand next to me.

I smiled. "That's because I am. I'm grateful actually. I'm happy with the family that I have. I'm happy that our children have grown up to be good people." I said.

"Yeah but David is going to be a father soon." He said.

I smiled. "Everyone makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect but I think I like the idea of becoming a grandmother soon." I said.

Jace smiled. "How about if you play your song. So we can celebrate the engagement." Jace said.

I smiled. "Okay." I said before I went to the patio.

Everyone else followed.

I went to sit down in front of the white bench and started playing the melody. My melody.

Yesenia and my little Alice came to sit down next to me on the bench.

They smiled as I played the piano.

I smiled as well. Knowing that one day, soon, I was going to reunite with the person that had given it to me.

**Okay guys that is it for this story. I dont know if it was the musci I was listening to or knowing that I was finishing the chapter but I had been crying earlier today and yes my dog did get stolen by one of my neighbors. She took him to her ranch like 2 days ago and I feel bad.**

**But thank you so much for all the support that y'all have given this story. It has meant so much to me. Thank you for all the reviews and for all of your kind words.**

**So now all we have left is the epilogue. I will take a few days to write it well depending how fast it comes lol so see y'all then **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. The Epilogue **

**Hey guys here is the epilogue. I want to thank every single on e of you that has been with me until the end with this story. Thank you for all the support. Thank you for all of your reviews. Thank you for your kind words. For your motivation. Thank you for giving the characters the love that y'all have given them.**

**I want to take a moment to talk about the new story that I will start to write soon. Bit I think that I wont post it until I am done with My Savior. I definitely want to finish that one first before starting another one. Also I would like to say that My Savior has a few chapters left.**

**Still don't know how many but there are a few left. Then I will get back to one of my old stories and to the new one. **

**In the new story there will only be a few Cullens not all of them since then they start having children and its hard to keep up with all the names. Even if I write them down they are still too many to mention that's why I didnt mention the names of the twins that Esme, Rosalie and Alice had in this story.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you to the ending of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**1YEAR LATER**

**KARLA'S POV**

Its been a year since Melanie and Michael announced their engagement. It has also been a year since Abigail joined our family.

David and Abigail had a nine month old boy who they named Anibal Antonio. He looks just like David, which means that he looks just like my brother. That's why they decided to give him my brother's name.

David started working with Jace at the clinic and now he was about to graduate from high school.

_Thank God._

I thought that he was going to drop off after the baby came.

Abigail was still going to school. Now she was finishing her freshman year and she went to prom with David. She was a nice girl. She was always taking care of the baby and she was very organized. She also liked video games.

Melanie and Michael had finished their basics a few weeks ago and were back at home foe their wedding. They said that they were thinking of staying and they had already started looking for a house.

"What if you just give them your house?" I asked Jace.

"The one where I used to live with Melanie?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Imogen is not living there anymore and besides they could be close to us." I told him.

"I hadn't thought about it. I hadn't even thought what we were going to give them for their wedding." Jace said.

I smiled. "I know that you were thinking of selling it but they could really use it. They can't live here anymore since they are going to be a couple. Well they can but since they started looking for a house I can tell that they don't because they feel that its going to be weird." I told him.

Jace nodded. "Okay. But we have to clean it up and make a few changes." He said.

I smiled.

"Did someone say changes?" Alice asked coming into the living room.

"Hey Alice. Hey Jasper." I said.

"Hey." Jasper said before he sat down.

"What were y'all planning on doing changes on?" Alice asked.

"On the other house." Jace said.

Alice nodded. "Yall should ask Esme. She has great taste for interior design." She said.

"She really does. She just knows how to fix everything to go with the furniture and the colors." I said.

Alice nodded. "You know I've been thinking, how are we going to do when Esme and Carlisle are gone." Alice said.

I sighed. "I dont even want to think about that." I told her.

"It's going to happen one day and were going to have to go through it then." Alice said.

"I know. Its just that if I think of it now im going to be reminded of the pain of not having my brother and I don't want to feel it." I said.

"What does it feel like to loose someone that is very close to you?" She asked.

"I can't explain it. You just feel like you can't breathe. That there's a pressure on your chest that wont go away." I told her before I turned to look at the wall.

"Its something that you don't wish on anyone. Not even your worst enemy. You dont feel complete anymore. I didnt understand it until I went through it. Its hard to explain." I said.

"I'm sorry for asking." Alice said.

I nodded.

"So the wedding is a few days away." Alice said changing the subject.

"Yeah. Two to be exact." Jace said.

"Is the presentation ready?" Jasper asked.

"What presentation?" I asked turning around.

"Its like a power point for Melanie and Michael." Jace said.

"Oh." I said.

"So I've heard that the surprise party is going to be good." I said.

Alice smiled. "Yeah. Rosalie and I have been working with everyone and they have done a nice job." Alice said.

I smiled. "I can't wait to see it." I said.

"You're going to love it." Alice said.

I nodded.

"So shall we call everyone over so we can get started?" Jasper asked.

We nodded.

*()*

"Okay so we're just going to break the fence?" Esme asked.

"Well its kind of easier to pass the furniture from backyard to backyard instead of driving around." I said.

"Are they going to be putting it back up?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "I dont think so. I think it looks better when we share the yards. Besides if they want to come over they can just walk straight instead of driving around the block." I said.

"Yeah driving around the block sounds like too complicated." Rosalie said.

"So y'all think its good?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Alice and I will help out the guys. Y'all can start with the interior design." Rosalie said.

Esme and I nodded.

Alice and Rosalie left.

Esme sighed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah it is. Its just that im getting kind of old for this." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "Sweetheart you can see it. I'm getting closer to my sixties. Carlisle is going to be retiring soon also and I just hope that I get to live long enough to see my boys and girl graduate and get married." Esme said.

"You have been giving this a lot of thought haven't you?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "I have. Sometimes I dont want to think about it but I have to face it." Esme said.

I nodded. "Have you talked to your children about this?" I asked.

"Just to Edward and Annabelle. I dont want to scare the other three. They are just twelve." Esme said.

I nodded. "I think that you still have many more years left." I told her.

Esme smiled. "That's what we want to think. If Carlisle goes before me I dont know if I'll survive it." Esme said.

"Look lets not think of this. We still have many more years. There are some people that have lived until they are a hundred." I said.

Esme nodded. "But not everyone gets there." Esme said.

I nodded. "How about if we concentrate on the colors? I dont like talking or thinking about death." I said.

Esme smiled. "Sure. So what do you think that Melanie would like for her living room?" Esme asked.

I smiled. "Aqua." I said.

Esme chuckled.

"What about her room?" Esme asked.

We looked st each other and then smiled. "Aqua." We said together. Then we laughed.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked behind us.

I turned around to see her there with Michael. "Oh. Your father is giving y'all the house as his wedding present so we're just trying to make it to how y'all would like it." I said.

"Really? That's great. We haven't found anything close by." Melanie said.

"Well yall dont have look any further." Esme said.

"Does that mean that we can help?" Melanie asked.

I smiled. "Sure." I said.

*()*

"You look so beautiful." I told Melanie as I finished helping her put on her crown with the veil.

"Mom please dont start crying like you did for my sixteen. I dont want to cry today. Well not right now." Melanie said.

I nodded and cleaned my tears. "Okay. But I want to tell you that im so proud of you. I know that you're barely nineteen but you have grown up to be a wonderful woman." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "That's because I was raised by a strong and wonderful woman." She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Okay we're not forgetting anything?" Yesenia asked coming into the room.

"Lets see. Something old, borrowed and blue." Alice said as she put on a bracelet to Melanie's wrist.

"Something new is the dress." Rosalie said.

"And that covers the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue right?" Esme asked.

"Well this can be something borrowed too." I said bring out a black box.

"What is it?" Melanie asked.

"Your father bought it for me to wear the day of our wedding. I'm not sure if you remember since you were little but I think you should wear it. Its something borrowed and something blue too." I told her.

Melanie smiled and nodded. "Of course I remember. Dad figured out that your favorite game was the legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and I went with him to look for the necklace. It has the three spiritual stones plus he also got you a bracelet with charms from the game." Melanie said.

I smiled. "Yes that's true." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "That's why you should wear it. I think he probably thinks that you forgot about it." Melanie said.

"Is everyone ready? Jace is waiting downstairs." David said coming into the room.

"We'll be down in a second." I told him.

David nodded and got out of the room.

I took off the necklace I was wearing and put on the one that Jace had given me.

Melanie put on the other one.

It was a necklace with two hearts. One small sapphire and the other one a silver one.

"Okay lets get going ladies or else we're going to be late." Esme said.

We nodded.

One by one we started to get out until Melanie was the last one to come down the stairs.

"I'll see you at church honey." I said before I gave Jace a kiss.

He nodded and then looked up when Melanie started to come down the stairs.

I smiled and got out with the rest so we could give them a moment.

"Are you riding with us or are you taking your car?" Alice asked.

"I'm taking Jace's. I don't think that all of us would fit in my car." I said before I chuckled.

Alice laughed. "See you at church then." She said.

I nodded. "Alright everyone get in." I said.

Yesenia, Edward, Alice, David, Abigail, and Anibal got in the truck.

I started it and got out of the driveway. Then I started driving towards the church.

"So when are you and Abigail getting married?" Yesenia asked David.

"One day." David said.

"But when? It has to be soon so we can start planning everything." Yesenia said.

"We're still not sure if we are Yesenia." Abigail said.

"What?" Yesenia and I said at the same time as I made a stop.

"Its nothing." David said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." David said.

"We're talking about this when we get back home." I said.

"Okay." David said.

I sighed and started driving again.

Something was happening between them and I was going to figure out what it was.

Fifteen minutes later we were parking in front of the church.

There was a lot of people waiting there already.

I sighed.

Heidi's family was also here.

A few years after the sentence Heidi's parents came by my office and asked if they could get to meet Melanie and be part of her life.

At first I didn't like it because I dont like sharing her but then I realized that it wasn't their fault that they didnt get to know her.

They told us that same evening when they came to dinner that Heidi had left home and they didn't know anything about her. That Aro had known where she was and he never told them anything either. That the last thing they knew about Heidi was that she had gotten pregnant.

Melanie had asked what I thought about what they had said.

I still remember it as if I had just been yesterday.

_I was getting Melanie ready for bed._

_Melanie was looking for a book for me to read to her. "Momma?" She asked._

_I turned around and smiled. "Yes sweetheart?" I asked._

_"Those people that came today...they said that they are my grandparents." Melanie said. _

_I sighed and went to sit on her bed. Then I patted the space next to me._

_Melanie stood up and can't to sit next to me. She was getting so big._

_I sighed and nodded. "Yes they are. They are Heidi's parents." I said._

_"But my grandma and grandpa are your parents." Melanie said._

_"I know. Listen Melanie if you dont want to see them again you dont have to. You dont have to do something that you don't want to do, okay?" I told her._

_She nodded. "Yes momma." She said._

_I smiled and hugged. "I want you to think of it. I'll talk to them and tell them that you need some space and that we'll contact them when you have made up your mind." I told her._

_Melanie nodded._

_I let her go and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?" I asked._

_"What if they try to take me away?" Melanie whispered. Her voice breaking at the end._

_I smiled. "My dear girl, you're mine and nobody is going to take you away from me. They'll have to kill me before they can do that." I told her._

_Melanie hugged me and started to cry. "I love you so much momma." She said._

_I could feel my own tears forming in my eyes. "So do I." I said before I hugged her to my chest. "You have nothing to worry about. I will always be here for you." I told her._

_She nodded._

"You still don't like sharing her, huh?" My mother asked as she came to where I was.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked.

"Because its written all over you face every time that you see them." Mom said.

"Really? Is it that obvious? Do you think that they have noticed?" I asked.

"Well they don't know you as I know you so I dont think that they noticed. But yes its there after all these years." Mom said.

I sighed. "Its just that im afraid that they'll take Melanie to see Heidi in jail and that she might tell her some stuff and convince her that now she wants to be her mother." I said.

My mother smiled. "Melanie is all grown up now. She knows who raised her and she knows about everything that Heidi did. Out of curiosity she might want to meet her and ask her a few questions but I think its better if you went with her." Mom said.

I nodded. "You're right. I'll talk to her when she comes back from her honeymoon." I said.

"Hey there you are!" Alec, Heidi's father said.

"Yeah I just got here." I said.

"So where's Melanie?" Maria, Heidi's mother, asked.

"She's with her father." I said.

They nodded.

"So we heard that you want to talk to Melanie about something when she comes back?" Maria asked.

I bit my lip and nodded so I would tell her how it wasn't her damn business. "Yeah I need to talk to her about something." I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"About some family matters." I said.

"But we're family too." She said.

"Its something between mother and daughter." I said.

"But you're not really her mother." She said.

I sighed. "Look I invited you to Melanie's wedding because I thought it would be nice to have y'all here but if y'all can't keep y'all's noises out of my damn business then im going to ask you to leave." I said.

"You can't quick us out of our own granddaughter's wedding." Alec said.

"Want to bet? I can either ask you nicely to leave or I'll have security make you leave. Its your choice." I said.

Maria laughed. "Wow, you think that you can do whatever you want?" She asked.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked .

I turned to look at him but he was standing there with Emmett and they were looking at Maria and Alec.

Emmett had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I dont want anyone ruining Melanie's wedding so can y'all have security escort them out please?" I told them.

Jasper chuckled. "Dont worry Karla. For Melanie and Michael we'll do anything." Jasper said.

"As a matter of fact we'll take care of this ourselves." Emmett said.

Maria and Alec swallowed.

"You wouldn't hurt two old people would you?" Maria asked.

"If we have to then we will." Jasper said.

"Is everything okay?" Michael asked as he came to where we were.

"This woman is kicking us out of your wedding." Maria said.

Michael nodded.

"Aren't you going to do anything? She's our granddaughter!" Maria said.

"Let me tell both of you something. I remember the day that y'all came home saying how y'all didnt know anything about Melanie and how Heidi kept her away. I actually believed y'all with that crap, but as we grew up Melanie didnt. So aunt Esme went with us to see Heidi." Michael said.

"What?" I asked.

Maria's color drained from her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Heidi told us everything." Michael said looking at Alec and Maria.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They knew about Melanie all the time. They knew that she was pregnant and they kicked her out. That's why she went to live with dad. Then they threaten her with taking away Melanie and that's why she left her at the hospital. Because she knew that dad wouldn't leave her and that he was going to raise her right. She didn't wanted them to be involved in Melanie's life." Michael said.

I turned to look at them. "How could you? How could you kick out your own daughter for getting pregnant?" I asked.

"You dont understand so you have no right to judge us!" Maria said.

I smiled. "I'm not judging. Even if Melanie had comes out pregnant while she was still living with us I wouldn't have done that. I would have helped her out. I would have given her advice. I would have done anything but kick her out." I said.

"Are you sure that Jace would have done the same thing?" She asked.

I smiled. "You dont know Jace so you can't say what he would have done. A patent is supposed to always be there for their children. Whether they do good or bad." I said.

She shook her head.

"Is everything alright?" The head of security asked.

"They were just leaving." I said before we started walking towards the entrance of the church.

"Mom im sorry that we didn't tell you." Michael said behind me.

I turned around. "Dont apologize. You did the right thing by going with Melanie to see Heidi. I think it was good for her and she should be able to see who she wants to see." I told him.

He nodded.

"She's here!" Alice said. After all these years she still had the same amount of energy as the day I first met her.

I smiled. "Come on lets get you inside." I told Michael.

Michael smiled and nodded.

*()*

"Is everything okay?" Jace asked as we welcomed the guests to the ballroom.

I nodded. "Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Because a little bird told me that you got in an argument." Jace said.

I smiled. "I did." I said.

"With Heidi's parents?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Okay so this must be a big bird because whoever told you understood everything that was going on." I said.

Jace smiled. "It was Michael." He said.

I nodded.

"Why waste time with them?" Jace asked.

"I didnt wanted anyone ruining their wedding." I said looking at Michael and Melanie.

They were eating and talking. They looked so happy.

"Look at them. They look so happy. They smile and laugh. I didnt wanted anyone taking that away from them. Specially today." I told him.

Jace smiled and nodded. "I understand. I would have done the same thing if I had been there." Jace said.

I smiled. "I know you would have." I said.

"So I was told that Emmett looked all tough." Jace said.

I laughed. "He did. Like he was Jasper's bodyguard." I said.

Jace laughed.

"I heard my name." Jasper said behind us.

We turned to look at him.

"Hey! We were just talking about you." I said.

Jasper smiled. "About what happened earlier?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

Jasper chuckled. "That was fun. I mean to scare them off." He said.

I smiled. "It sure was." I said.

"You were mad though." Jasper said.

"I was. I got mad when Michael said that they knew about Melanie. What got me mad was that they came to my office like nothing and lied to our faces." I said.

Jasper nodded. "That was messed up and when they threaten Heidi to take away Melanie...that was just fucked up." Jasper said.

"Wait. What?" Jace asked.

I nodded. "That's why she went to live with you." I told him.

Jace shook his head. "All this time I just thought that Heidi didnt care and that he abandoned her." Jace said.

I shook my head. "She loved her so much that she left her. Now I understand why she did what she did." I said.

Jace nodded.

*()*

I smiled as Jace went to dance with Melanie her first dance as a married woman.

Usually its the husband and wife that start dancing but Melanie decided that she wanted to dance with her father first and that Michael asked Jace if he could cut in and then they would do the husband and wife first dance.

My eyes got full of tears as I saw them dance to "Time to Say Goodbye". All the memories of them together ran through my mind as they danced.

It all started that first day of school thirteen years ago when a little girl came to my class who had the face of an angel.

She grew up so fast.

Time is every parent's worst enemy. Sometimes time sped up and there was no way of stopping it.

I met Melanie when she turned six years old and now she was a grown woman who had just gotten married.

I smiled as Michael walked to where Jace and Melanie were dancing.

Michael tapped Jace on the shoulder and they stopped dancing.

Jace kissed Melanie's forehead and she continued dancing to the same song with Michael.

Everyone clapped for them. I cleaned my tears and clapped for them as well.

Then someone came to sit on my right side and gave me a tissue.

"Its hard isn't it?" Mom asked.

I cleaned my tears and nodded. "It is." I said.

"Now you understand how I felt when you got married." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah. I never imagined that it hurt so much." I said just as Jace came to sit next to me.

His eyes were red.

I could tell that he had cried too. I took his hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'll leave both of you alone." My mother said.

I nodded.

Jace put his head against my shoulder. "I never thought this day would come this soon." He said.

"Neither did I." I said.

**Okay so I thought that it would be nice and sad to see Jace's POV as he danced with Melanie. Y'all may need a tissue.**

**JACE'S POV**

"And now for the father/daughter dance." The DJ said.

I sighed and stood up. I went to where Melanie was with Michael in the middle of the ballroom.

Melanie smiled at me as I walked towards her. Her eyes full of happiness.

Michael left us and the lights were turned off except for the light that they had on us.

We started dancing to "Time to Say Goodbye"

As I looked at Melanie a million memories passed in front of my eyes. The first one was when I saw her for the first time.

She had been so beautiful. She had felt tiny in my arms as I held her carefully. Then that face of that little newborn started to change until it got to the young beautiful woman that I was dancing with. The young woman that was my beautiful daughter.

"Are you okay dad?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

I cleared my throat and nodded as my tears betrayed me. I hugged her then and kept dancing with her.

"My Melanie. My little Melanie has grown up to be a beautiful woman." I told her.

She hugged me and I could feel her quiet sobs. "I love you daddy. You will always be the number one man in my life." She said.

I nodded. "You will always be my little princess." I told her as fresh tears ran down my cheeks.

"You know I heard this story that before we're born we choose our parents and I am so happy that I chose you." She said.

I smiled. "I am happy for that too. I am very glad that I got you as a blessing and that I was able to be there always for you." I told her.

Melanie smiled before I turned her in a circle. "And you got me a mom." She said.

I laughed. "You wished for her." I told her.

"And I got her. I have the best parents in the world." She said.

I smiled. "We tried. You will understand the day that you become a mother." I told her.

Melanie nodded.

"You're still wearing the necklace." I said.

Melanie smiled. "I told you that I was going to wear it to my wedding." She said with a smile.

I smiled.

Then Michael tapped on my shoulder.

We stopped dancing and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you daddy." She said with a smile.

"I love you my princess." I said before I gave her hand to Michael and they started dancing.

Everyone clapped for them.

I smiled and clapped for them as well.

Even though they were young, I knew that they were perfect for each other.

I walked back to where Karla was crying. I sat next to her and smiled.

**KARLA'S POV**

"Jace?" I asked.

"Yes?" Jace asked.

"There is something that I need to tell you." I told him.

Jace sat up in his chair and looked at me. "What is it?" He asked as the music changed. "Are you okay?" He asked getting a little worried.

"Come with me." I told him before I stood up and took his hand in mine.

We walked to the back and then we got our of the ballroom.

I sighed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I dont know how you're going to take this." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I took out a white envelope from my purse and gave it to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Open it." I said.

He opened the envelope quickly and took out a picture. He just stared at it.

I waited for him to speak.

"This is an ultrasound picture." He said.

I nodded.

"Is Melanie...?" He asked letting his thought trail off.

"Read the name." I said.

"Karla Herondale." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "You're going to be a daddy." I told him.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked.

I smiled. "We're going to have a baby." I told him.

Jace smiled and hugged me. "I can't believe this. I thought that you were taking care of yourself." He said.

"I was but with all the wedding stuff I forgot to go get my pills and it just happened." I told him.

"Was this that week that...we were...the whole week?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yes it was the weeks when my hormones were all crazy and I was just waiting for you to get home so we could make love." I told him.

Jace chuckled. "Twice everyday." He said.

I laughed. "It wasn't my fault."

"But that was like...four months ago." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm fifteen weeks." I told him.

Jace smiled. "This is such great news in the middle of sadness." He said.

I laughed. "It is."

The door opened behind us.

"There y'all are. We have been looking for both of you." Melanie said behind us.

We turned around.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Inside yes. What about here?" She asked.

Jace smiled and showed them the ultrasound picture.

Melanie and Michael looked at it. Then they smiled.

"Oh my God! My last wish!" Melanie said.

"What?" Jace and I said together.

Melanie smiled. "When I was sixteen I made my last wish and this was it. I wished for a baby sister. Now im getting one!" She said.

Jace and I chuckled.

Melanie gave back the picture and smiled. "We have a surprise for y'all too." Melanie said.

Michael nodded. "We didn't wanted to say anything because we didn't know how y'all were going to react." He said.

"But we think that y'all should know since y'all are our parents." Melanie said.

Jace and I waited for them to speak.

"We're having a baby." Melanie said. Her voice was just a whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"We're having a baby." Michael said.

They waited for us to speak.

I turned to look at Jace.

He looked so shocked but he turned to look at me and nodded.

I turned to look at Melanie and Michael. Then I smiled. "Congratulations!" I said with a smile.

They sighed and smiled.

I went to hug Melanie. "I'm going to be a grandma." I said.

Melanie smiled. "Yes you are." She said.

I let her go and then I went to hug Michael. "Congratulations. I know that you're going to be a great father." I told him.

Michael smiled and nodded. "I promise to try to be the best." He said.

Jace shook his head. "That's not possible." He said. He looked so serious.

"Why daddy?" Melanie asked.

"Because I am." He said before he laughed and hugged Melanie.

We laughed with him.

"Looks like the Herondale family just keeps growing." I said.

"And it will keep growing as the rest of the children grow up." Jace said.

Everyone smiled.

"How about if we get back inside and we celebrate?" Michael asked.

"We celebrate. They drink water or soda." Jace said.

Michael laughed.

Jace hugged Michael's shoulders and they went inside.

I hugged Melanie's shoulders and went inside. "You're about to experience how you can love a little person in such a short period of time." I told her.

Melanie smiled. "I'm about to experience and to understand all this love that you have for me, my brother, and sisters. In a few months I am going to know what it feels like to be a mom. And in a few years I am going to experience how a "I love you mommy" can make someone cry." She said.

I chuckled. "You still remember." I said.

Melanie smiled. "Of course. Every time I told you "I love you mommy" you looked like you were about to cry." She said.

I smiled. "That's because I love you. I am so thankful to God for bringing you and your father into my life." I told her.

She smiled. "I am thankful to God foe giving me a mother like you. I thank him every night for giving me what I always wanted. A mother who is very loving and struck at the same time. A very strong woman that doesn't let anything bring her down. A woman who is a example to follow." Melanie said.

I smiled. "Thank you. But now you have to be a role model for that little one. I know that you are going to be a wonderful mother. I have no doubt." I told her.

"Because you raised me." She said.

I laughed. "That's right." I said before we went inside.

"Mom can I talk to you for a moment?" David asked as soon as we came into the ballroom.

"Sure." I said.

We went back outside.

"Is everything okay David?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I wanted to tell you that I have decided to marry Abigail." He said.

I smiled and hugged him. Then my eyes got full of tears. "You know its has been thirteen years since my brother was murdered and I still think of him everyday." I told him as I let him go.

David sighed. "I remember some stuff about him but his face is not very clear." He said.

Tears started to run down my cheeks. "You were two when it happened. You were going to be turning three, three months later. But I wanted to tell you that if he was here right now, I know that he would be so proud of you. You have grown to become a great person. You have grown from a little boy to the man that he would have waned you to be." I told him.

David's eyes got full of tears. "I miss him. I wish I had him with me when I have made mistakes. I wish I had him with me so he could give me advice." David said.

"He is always with you. Even if you can't see him. As we talk now I know that he's right beside you." I told him.

David smiled and nodded. "You know when im asleep, I dream with him. Then I wake up and I wish I didnt." He said.

I smiled. "The same happened to me. He loved you so much. He wanted to change for you. You were his main reason." I told him.

"Yeah well sometimes I think that he didn't. He got killed because of a girl." David said.

"I have these papers that we wrote when he was in SAFT. I'll look for them and give them to you so you can see for yourself that he loved you so much. If he hadn't he wouldn't have stayed in that rehab for 6 months. I remember when you were little. Everywhere he went you wanted to go with him. You wouldn't leave his side for anything. You even fought with Jasmine for him." I told him.

David chuckled. Then he sighed. "I'll see him one day. I'm sure of that." He said.

I nodded. "And for that you have to say in the right path. You have a family now David. Continue to be the man that he wanted you to be." I told him.

David nodded. Then he hugged my shoulders. "I'm sure that my dad is very happy with you." He said.

I smiled. "I promised it to him before you were born. And I will keep my promise until my time comes." I told him.

He nodded. "And tonight I want to promise you that I will be the man that my father wanted me to be. I would be on more responsible and I am going to do my nest to be successful in everything I do. I am going to do it for my father, for my family, and for you." David said.

I smiled. "That is a promise that you will have to keep until your heart stops beating." I told him.

"He would have done it for me. In a way he did. I know that I'll understand what he went through once I read what he thought. But I want to do what he would have done for me, for the people that I love." David said.

I smiled. "You look just like your father. Not only physically, but y'all have the same heart." I told him.

"Like father like son." David said.

I chuckled. "You got that right." I said before we went inside.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. Thank you so much for keeping up with this story. I am glad to mark this one as finished. I'm sorry if I made some of y'all cry. I almost cried as I wrote the last half of the chapter. I really hope that everyone enjoyed it. I just finished it so please forgive me if I have some misspelled words.**

**Okay as for the songs I said that I was going to write them in the previous chapter but I just forgot so the one that was written for Karla were:**

**Esme's favorite, Renesmee's lullaby, and love death birth. **

**The songs for the 16 were:**

**Time to say goodbye, Stand by Me- Prince Royce, Flor Palida- Marc Anthony.**

**So I had forgotten to include David in the ending lol I am a terrible aunt but I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. Now I only have to finish one of mu other ones before I start writing the new story I want to write.**

**I think that the first chapter i will post it next week. Still haven't decided on the title but hopefully it comes when i start writing the story. So i dont think that i am going to be writing the Victoria/James story. The beginning of that story i will added to my new story and go from there.**

**The story is going to be a Jace/Karla story. Victoria/James & Carlisle/Esme will be in the story but as their parents so hopefully y'all will enjoy that one as well.**

**Anyway thank you so much for all of your support. I really liked how this story turned out and sorry for the long author note lol.**

**Thank you so much. I'll see y'all soon.**


End file.
